


Little Prince

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned violence, Minor Character Death, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Swearing, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: Since he was young, Xu Minghao's life has revolved around care for the royal family. He knew that as he grew up with the young omega prince their lives would be intertwined forever. When Junhui was old enough to choose his royal guard, it was an easy decision to choose his best friend.When feelings for each other change, so do their lives in a big way. For the young prince and guard, it isn't an easy navigation for either and there is more than enough conflict to deal with.Updated: 7/19/20





	1. Chapter 1

“Minghao,” the royal guard leader came to a stop in front of him, making the young alpha stand tall. The leader was an older alpha by a few years, but he was kind to Minghao, and helped him get out of trouble that the omega prince had gotten him into a couple times. 

“Yes, Seungcheol?” Minghao asked. He saw the small beta guard, that it was no secret Seungcheol had feelings for, standing just behind him. His kind eyes a little wide, in nervousness.

“We need the prince. There's some dignitaries coming tomorrow and the queen wants to speak to him about it.” Seungcheol informed. 

Minghao nodded. “Okay, I can go get him and escort him to her.”

“He wasn't in his quarters. We couldn't find him.” Seungcheol said. 

Minghao almost laughed. That explained the nervous look in the beta’s eyes. He smiled, “I will find him and bring him to the queen. I have an idea where he might be.” 

Seungcheol nodded and Joshua seemed to relax at Minghao’s confidence. “Please do. And let the prince know one of the dignitaries is his friend Sir Soonyoung returning home.”

“He’ll be excited.” Minghao smiled. “I will let him know.” He also noted the hint of excitement Seungcheol and Joshua both had when it came to Soonyoung being around. It meant his beta scholar would come home, who both members of the guard were fond of.

“He will.” Seungcheol smiled, and Minghao heard the hidden message that the alpha didn't speak,  _ and so are Joshua and I. _

Minghao nodded, “I will go get him then.” He bowed to the two guards and left, a laugh deep in his chest. He knew that the two guards were excited, and the fact that they knew he did made it even better. He walked through the halls, giving a bow to the staff that were higher than him as he passed them. 

When he got to the astronomy tower, he walked up the spiral staircase, smelling the hints of cherry blossoms that the omega prince smelled like. The smell made his heart race even though he tried to contain it. At the top of the stairs in the large observatory, he noted the prince wasn't there, which wasn't surprising to him. He went to the small closet that had another door, opening to a staircase to the roof. He climbed up those, the smell of cherry blossoms even stronger in his nose. He walked onto the roof and saw the omega prince staring out at their home. 

“I knew they'd send you to find me.” the prince smiled softly. He glanced over at his guard, “hi.”

“Hey prince.” Minghao smiled. He walked over and sat next to the prince, his smell filling his nose. “You worried Joshua and Seungcheol.”

The prince laughed, leaning on his guard. “I figured as much. I just didn't want to sit through my lesson longer.” 

Minghao smiled, “I know Junhui.” He was a year younger than the prince, but they had grown up together, his father working for the king since before his birth. Once he was old enough he was trained to be a guard and assigned to Junhui as he was the only one able to find the young prince when he skipped lessons. Everyone joked that if Minghao’s family had been royalty instead of just workers for royalty, the two would end up mated. Due to their differences in social class though, it wasn’t allowed ever. Instead, the alpha became the fierce protector of his omega friend, promising that if it came down to it, he’d give his life for the prince.

“It’s just so boring. I get it, I need to know these trade deals and this ridiculous  _ ancient  _ history we have.” Junhui whined, making the alpha next to him laugh.

“I hardly think the history we share with Japan is  _ ancient,  _ Prince.” Minghao laughed. 

“Okay, so we were in a war that ended like what, twenty years ago?”

“Twelve my sweet Jun.” Minghao corrected smiling. He knew it annoyed the omega, but he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ahh, shut up. No one cares about those finer details anyways.” Junhui waved his hand. 

The alpha laughed, fond of the omega. He knew it wasn’t allowed, but since they were children, he began slowly falling in love with the prince. 

“Stop laughing at me, it’s not my fault you know the details of royalty better than me.” Junhui mumbled.

“Because I actually attended my studies.” Minghao teased lightly. He kissed the omega’s head, something he knew helped calm the older down.

“Show off.” Junhui pouted, but he looked up at the alpha with a smile. “So why did Joshua and Seungcheol need me?”

“Some dignitaries are coming tomorrow, and the queen asked for you.” Minghao said.

“You can just call her mother Hao,” Junhui rolled his eyes playfully. “But I don’t want to go. I know how to behave around dignitaries.”

“Soonyoung is coming with them to be home.” Minghao said, “but I’ll go inform the queen you don’t want to come.”

Junhui quickly got up, “no you will not.” 

Minghao laughed at the huff Junhui let out. He got up and smiled at the omega, “and what if I do?”

“Then I’ll throw you off the roof.” Junhui threatened, but Minghao hardly felt threatened. 

Minghao stepped closer, grinning at the prince. “I bet you won’t do it. You love me too much.”

Junhui laughed and gently put a hand on the alpha’s chest. “That’s a lie.”

Minghao laughed and stepped closer, “is it?”

Junhui took a step back, but didn’t realize how close to the edge he had gotten and slipped, letting out a shocked yell.

Minghao quickly caught him, wrapping his arms around the omega and pulling him closer. “Sorry Prince, that was my fault.”

“It was, you brat.” Junhui said, but there was no malice. Instead he looked up at his friend and smiled, “thank you.”

“I’ll always protect you.” Minghao smiled. He looked down at the prince’s eyes that he already memorized every detail of. How the beautiful brown was glittered with a few golden flecks, and how there always seemed to be a playful glint in his eyes.

“Come on, I should go see what my mother wants me to know about the dignitaries.” Junhui smiled.

Minghao nodded, walking with the prince to the stairs. He let Junhui go first, but followed close behind to protect him if needed.

They walked through to the queens quarters, Minghao offering his arm to Junhui and Junhui linking his arm with his, holding onto his elbow. Being in the royal guard, Minghao was supposed to walk just behind the prince, but shortly after Minghao had been assigned to him, Junhui insisted they dropped the formalities of their roles unless there was visiting royalty. They had known each other for the twenty-two years Minghao had been alive. 

“You found him,” Seungcheol smiled. He bowed to the prince, “Hello prince.”

“Hi Seungcheol. Hi Joshua.” Junhui smiled at the two guards, “can you announce me to my mother please?”

“Of course.” Seungcheol nodded. He knocked on the door to the queen's area and opened the door. “Your majesty. Your son is here.”

“Ah yes. Send him in.” The queen said. 

Minghao let go of Junhui’s arm and moved to be behind the prince, as he was supposed to before Seungcheol came back and nodded for him to enter.

Junhui smiled at the alpha and nodded his thanks before stepping in with Minghao behind him. He gave a small bow to the queen while Minghao behind him gave a full bow, waiting until Junhui raised before he did. “Hello mother.”

“Ahh Junhui. Come here my son.” The queen said fondly. “Come sit. Please.” 

Junhui walked over and kissed his mother's cheek before sitting next to her. 

Minghao stood back, staying near the door but ready if Junhui needed him. It was his place.

“So mother, Minghao told me we have dignitaries coming, which is why you called me in?” Junhui started. He glanced to his friend and waved him to come closer even though the queen didn't like the informal way the two behaved. 

“Yes. Your friend Soonyoung is among them.” The queen said.

Junhui smiled at the thought of having his friend home, “so I’ve heard. He’s coming home to stay correct?”

“He is. There were some alphas that were more curious by him than he and his parents felt comfortable. Which is why I wanted to talk with you, and why I’m glad you brought your guard.”

Junhui smiled at Minghao, “come sit.”

Minghao nodded to Junhui, but still paused and looked at the queen asking her permission. She was an omega as well as her son, but he knew disrespecting her, even if he was her son’s best friend meant some kind of punishment.

“You may sit.” She nodded to him.

Minghao thanked her with a small bow and then sat next to Jun, keeping his hands neatly folded in his lap.

“So what do Minghao and I need to do for Soonyoung?” Junhui asked. He leaned further on the side closest to Minghao, relaxed by the alpha’s scent that reminded him of the outside. He smelled like a rainstorm on a beach, the sweet smell of the rain mixed with the smell of a salty ocean. He loved it.

“I need you both to look out for him. Make sure that any alphas that try to get close to Soonyoung are thoroughly examined. Minghao, I’ll assume you and Seungcheol will help with that duty.”

“Yes your highness.” Minghao nodded, “when an alpha arrives, we can make sure they have a background check and if they will be near Sir Soonyoung and the Prince, I will personally interview them myself.”

“I appreciate that Minghao. You’ve taken great care of my son, thank you.”

Minghao felt his cheeks redden and tried to calm down as he bowed his head, “it’s my pleasure your highness.”

Junhui smiled and patted the alpha’s hands under the table before looking at the queen again, “so my job?”

“To help make sure if any alpha is near him he’s taken care of, and not left alone with any.” The queen said.

“What if one that’s okay ends up asking to date?” Junhui asked.

“No. For two reasons. One, alpha’s can’t be trusted when they smell an omega’s pheromones.” The queen said.

Minghao tried not to react at that thought and looked to his lap.  _ He  _ was an alpha. He had been around Junhui several times when his pheromones were the strongest during his heats. Did the queen think that of him?

Junhui reached over and patted his hand again, this time taking his hand into his own, ignoring the look he got from the queen when she noticed. He didn’t care.  _ His  _ alpha was to be trusted.

“And second, he’s engaged.” The queen finished.

Junhui’s eyes widened. “What? To who?”

“A scholar from the North.” the queen said, “his name is Shin Hoseok.” 

Junhui nodded, “oh.” The idea was weird to him, that his best friend would be engaged. Soonyoung had said long before when they were kids they were that he didn't want to marry some alpha. He had told Junhui that he dreamed of being able to marry for love, that he'd find someone he was head over heels in love with.

“He will be coming with them.” The queen said.

Junhui nodded, still shocked by the idea. “Oh. Alright.”

Minghao noticed the slight change in Junhui’s scent and squeezed his hand, wishing instead he could scent the omega, knowing it was what he needed more than a hand squeeze.

“When he comes, I need you to behave as you would for other dignitaries. His visit means more, but I’ll leave that for you to find out later.” The queen said.

Junhui looked at her confused, “what’s that supposed to mean mother?”

“You will soon see. That is all I needed from you to know. You can leave.” 

“Mother.” Junhui frowned, “what aren’t you telling me?”

“Junhui, I’m not going to explain. Now you can accept that and leave or I will ask your guard to assist you in leaving.”

“Come on Jun,” Minghao said softly. “I think there’s some lessons you might be late for soon.”

Junhui was angry now, the cherry blossoms scent sour instead of the usual sweetness. He stood, making Minghao get up with him, “well thank you mother for gracing me with your presence.” He left the room with Minghao behind him and as soon as the door shut, tears filled his eyes out of anger.

“Prince, are you okay?” Joshua said softly stepping up.

Junhui nodded, waving him away. He turned to Minghao, and with one look at the alpha, he let him know everything he wanted.

“Seungcheol, Joshua, can you let the prince’s tutors know that he’s cancelling his lessons?” Minghao said, resisting the urge to pull his friend into his arms.

Seungcheol and Joshua nodded before sharing a worried glance and leaving.

Minghao looked at the prince, “come on. Let’s go get some air.”

Junhui nodded and followed his guard through the halls until they reached the courtyards. They walked in silence until they reached a little bridge that extended over a pond. “Why is it that because I’m royalty, half of my life gets to be decided for me?”

“I don’t know Prince.” Minghao said softly. He felt horrible for his friend.

“She’s going to marry me off too. Just like I’m sure she’s marrying Soonyoung off. She’s bringing him home to get me used to the idea so when I meet this stupid alpha I have to get married to, I love it.” Junhui started crying, “I don’t want to be royal. I want to be able to do what I want, marry who I want.”

Minghao let the prince fall into his arms and held him. He nosed at Junhui’s neck, right above his scent gland, a quiet ask for permission to scent him. When Junhui gave a tiny nod, Minghao moved against the scent gland, trying to focus on relaxing and calming thoughts so he could cloud Junhui’s senses with calming pheromones. He understood Junhui’s frustration, and he wished the same for his friend. 

“It's just not fair.” Junhui cried hugging Minghao, “and Soonyoung isn't even royalty! Why is he being forced to marry?”

“I don't know Prince. And I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I think it's bullshit.” Minghao said. He knew Junhui didn't mind him voicing his opinions, but he wanted to make sure the prince knew it wasn't in malice towards him. 

“It really is.” Junhui whispered. He felt a little better after having Minghao’s scent covering him and let out a deep breath. “When Soonyoung gets here, we’re gonna run away. The three of us. Get out of here and get rid of our titles. Just so we can be who we want.”

Minghao smiled, knowing it was half joking, and also half wanting. “I'd follow you anywhere.” 

Junhui hummed softly, staying in his arms, “why couldn’t you be royal too? Then my mother would make us get married.”

“Because, someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble.” Minghao teased gently, but in his heart he felt a pull. He wished he had been born royal too, or Junhui had been born in the same social class as him. Of all the omegas he had met, Junhui was the only one he wanted.

“Thank you Hao,” Junhui said. His voice was quiet, and his breathing had evened out. The sourness had left his scent, bringing back the sweet cherry blossom smell Minghao loved. 

"Do you ever think about it?" Minghao decided to ask. He didn't want to upset Junhui and he hoped it didn't. 

"Think about what? Either one of us being in each other's place?" Junhui asked. 

Minghao nodded, "or us running away?"

"I have. A lot when we were kids. The only nice thing about being royal is I never got in trouble when I broke things." Junhui said. 

"No, you just blamed it on me and Soonyoung." Minghao laughed softly. 

"Sorry about that." Junhui giggled looking at Minghao. 

Minghao gave him a playful glare, but his heart was racing at the sound of Jun's happy giggles. "I thought about it too when we were little and during my training. I wondered all the time what it would have been like, you know? Especially for me to have been able to help you more."

"You know my mother would've never let you. As it is, poor Joshua got a lecture from her on how to help me. He's scared shitless every time." Junhui said, "Seungcheol has to help him calm down every time."

Minghao nodded, "and Seungcheol doesn't like the arrangement much either." He thought of how the other alpha had blanched at the idea of Joshua helping Junhui through his heats. He had paced several times in the guards quarters, both of them being excused from their duties for the week. Minghao would be lying if he said he hadn't joined the pacing a couple times himself.

"It's stupid. If you were royal or if we were both in your social status, it wouldn't matter. I'd rather be mated to you than any other alpha." Junhui sighed. He turned and leaned on the railing, looking at the water. He watched the koi fish in the pond swim. "I hate this."

Minghao did the same and kissed Junhui's head.

"No matter what, royal or not, engaged or mated or single, you'll always have me in your life. You can't get rid of me." 

Junhui nodded and leaned his head on Minghao's shoulder. "I'll be happy to keep you in my life. I don't want to get rid of you."

Minghao smiled and held his friend's hand. "I love you my little prince."

A smile fell across Junhui's face, "I love you too my big guard."


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since he was young, Minghao knew Junhui would be important in his life. He would definitely be important to Minghao in the sense he was the prince who would someday be king, but Minghao always felt a pull to his best friend. When his parents were alive, he remembered his mother taking care of Junhui as the royal nanny, and because of it, Minghao had always been around Junhui. 

He remembered how many times he had even protected the young prince, like a time when he was four and Junhui was five. During an outing with his mother, Junhui had ran off and decided to climb a tree. When his mother and Minghao noticed, they began looking everywhere until she decided to split to find him quicker. Minghao looked everywhere he could possibly think the prince would go. When he found Junhui, the older was hanging off a branch a good ten feet off the ground, giggling and his face redder than the apple he was trying to reach.

“Ge! You’re going to fall!” Minghao yelped watching the prince.

“I’m fine. Let me just-” Junhui tried to shimmy up the branch, “get this ap-ah!” The branch wiggled and Junhui lost his balance, falling down to the ground. 

"Junhui!" Minghao ran towards him and checked him over. "Are you okay? Junnie?"

"I'm okay." Junhui pushed himself up. He whined at the feeling in his arm but sat up fully.

"Your arm." Minghao frowned. "Let me get Mama. She'll help."

"I'm fine HaoHao." Junhui shook his head. 

"You're hurt ge. Let me get Mama." Minghao insisted. He quickly went and found his mother and led her back to the prince, who was cuddling his sore arm close, a few tears on his cheeks.

"Oh little prince." His mother knelt and gently looked at his arm. "Looks like either a break or sprain. Let's get back and let the doctor look." 

Junhui nodded and let the kind nanny pick him up. 

Minghao stood next to his mother and looked at Junhui worried. 

Junhui tried smiling at his friend as they went back. His arm hurt, but having his friend there helped him feel a little better.

\----

Another time Minghao remembered Junhui being so important in his life was when he was 8 and Junhui was 9. Soonyoung was there, before he had been sent away. Both of the young 9 year olds hadn’t presented yet, and Minghao’s own presentation was what seemed like far away. Soonyoung and Junhui had been goofing off in lessons that Minghao had been apart of, throwing things at others and then making paper airplanes and flying them across the room. 

They had gone unnoticed, until a paper airplane hit their instructor on the back of the head as they wrote something on the board. In a panic, the young prince and young dignitary just stared, open mouthed and scared of what would happen.

Minghao, sitting just beside Junhui knew that if the instructor knew who did it, they’d be punished and punishments usually meant something harmful that hurt. He still had a few red welts healing on his hands from when he spoke out against something a few days prior. 

The instructor turned around, their face already red. “Who threw that?”

Before any of the other few kids could rat out Junhui and Soonyoung, Minghao stood, staring at the instructor. “I did.” He glared at the other kids, daring them to say otherwise. 

“Of course.” The instructor glared. “Come on, get up here.”

“Hao,” Junhui whispered reaching for him.

Minghao gently pushed him back, “not now Junnie.” He went up to the instructor, ignoring how the other kids whispered. He stood patiently as the instructor smacked the back of his legs, thighs and back with a whip a few times. He flinched, but his eyes found Junhui's looking at his best friend as his friend winced at each smack, feeling sorry for his friend. 

When class was over and they walked back to the royal quarters, Junhui kept checking on Minghao, who walked with a limp. "Are you sure you're okay? I can explain to your mom and dad it was my fault." 

"I'm fine Junnie." The younger smiled at Junhui. "Just sore."

"Thank you for getting in trouble for us." Soonyoung thanked again. 

"Of course. It'd be worse for you two. You're expected to behave properly. I'm expected to be a wild child." Minghao said. 

Junhui nodded and gently rubbed Minghao's back by his shoulder blades, careful not to go too low and bump the welts. "I'll make sure you don't get in more trouble."

Minghao shrugged a little. "It's fine. My dad is away anyways and my mom won't punish me too severely." 

Junhui nodded and walked with his two friends. They paused hearing crying coming from the Queen's quarters. He frowned and quickly took off in a run, worried for his mother. 

Minghao and Soonyoung quickly followed, Minghao ignoring the pain he was in, more concerned with protecting Junhui. When they got to the hallway, they all three paused seeing Minghao's mother crying and hugging the queen. "Mama?" Minghao stepped closer. 

"Hao- " Junhui whispered feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. He watched his friend's mother turned to Minghao, tears falling down her face and the mating mark on her neck an angry red. "Oh no."

"Minghao," Soonyoung said quietly trying to stop their friend.

"Your father's dead Minghao." His mother said through her tears, "oh my baby."

Minghao shook his head, pausing and stepping back. "No. You're lying."

"She isn't little one." the queen reassured.

Minghao shook his head, "no!" Without thinking about it, he turned and took off, running until the pain he was in caught up and made him stop. He had come up to the little pond where koi fish swam, unaware to the life above them, or aware and blissfully secured from it. He fell to his knees, looking into the water as it got blurry. When a tear fell into the water and rippled it slightly, the fish swam away startled but then came back and continued swimming. 

Junhui came up not long after and wrapped his arms around Minghao. "I'm here. You can cry Hao. I'm here."

Minghao fell into his friend's arms and cried. Losing his father was hard, and it was only a matter of time if his mother would make it. When someone's mate died, the percentage of those that lived long lives was small. 

"It'll be okay. I'll make sure mom takes you in. So you never have to leave. And so you're taken care of. Everything will be okay. I'm here." Junhui kept whispering. He cried with Minghao, knowing the pain the younger was going through hurt him too.

\----

When Junhui was fourteen, presented as an omega and Minghao was thirteen just starting to present as an alpha, they had to deal with the longest time away from each other. Minghao's mother had died just before the year anniversary of his father dying and the queen took him in as a promise she made to Minghao's mother. It didn't make him royal but instead just gave him someone that was responsible for him. She had him go to lessons similar to Junhui's, train with some of the royal guard, and learn how to behave in front of dignitaries. Everything except take care of Junhui when the prince presented as an omega. 

Now, since Minghao was presenting as an alpha, she was sending him away for a little under a year to train as a member of the royal guard.

"I don't want you to go." Junhui whispered hugging Minghao.

"I'll be back soon, your highness." Minghao said softly as he held the omega in his arms. Junhui was still slightly bigger than him, something Minghao didn't like as much, especially with being an alpha. 

Junhui made a face, wrinkling his nose at the name. "Don't call me that in private. We've known each other for way too long to be formal."

Minghao laughed softly. The smell of cherry blossoms that was sweet filling his nose, something he was still getting used to as an alpha, but he didn't mind. He loved how sweet Junhui smelled. He loved the prince. "I'll be back before you know it Junnie. Just don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I won't be able to get you out of it as easy."

Junhui smiled, “of course I’ll try not to. I won’t have you or Soonie here.”

Minghao had to resist brushing back Junhui’s hair to comfort him. Instead, he offered a gentle smile. “You’ll have Joshua and Seungcheol though.”

Junhui nodded, “won’t be the same Hao.”

“I promise I’ll be home soon.” Minghao whispered. “Less than a year.”

Junhui nodded.

“Minghao, time to leave.” The guard member who would be in charge of Minghao’s training interrupted.

Minghao looked over and saw the queen standing not far behind with Joshua and Seungcheol behind her. He nodded and looked at Junhui, “see you in a year my prince.”

“I’ll write you.” Junhui promised. He squeezed Minghao’s hand and then the younger turned to follow the guard member.

Minghao bowed to the queen and waited until she excused him before leaving. He glanced back to see the young omega prince watching him with tears in his eyes. The year would feel like a lifetime away from him.

\----

When Minghao came back after his training, he stood taller, proud of who he was and accepting it more than he had when he first presented. He felt like an alpha worthy of an omega’s attention, worthy of  _ his  _ omega’s attention. 

As he walked towards the waiting queen and omega prince, Minghao held himself carefully, hoping to not embarrass himself in front of the prince he had missed so much. He bowed deeply in front of the royalty, waiting until the queen spoke.

“Minghao, how great to have you back. How was the training?” the queen asked.

“I learned a lot while I was gone,” Minghao said softly, “thank you for the opportunity to do so your majesty.”

The queen gave a satisfied hum and nodded, “I’d like to stay and catch up, but I have a few duties to tend to. Join us for dinner?”

“I’d be honored to.” Minghao said bowing again. He waited until the queen left with the few servants until it was just him, Joshua, and Seungcheol. When he raised up again, he was met with teary eyes and a proud smile on his best friend’s face.

“You’re back.” Junhui smiled.

“I told you I’d come back for you my prince.” Minghao smiled. He glanced at the other two guard members who were watching with proud smiles on their faces. When they realized what Minghao wanted, they acted as if something behind them needed their attention and turned away. When they did, Minghao quickly wrapped the prince in his arms. The letters he got while he was away were great, but none of them compared to being wrapped up in the sweet cherry blossom scent that Junhui held. None of them felt as satisfying as the feeling Minghao got in the pit of his stomach as he finally got to hold the prince.

“I missed you so much.” Junhui whispered.

“I missed you too.” Minghao whispered back. He nudged against Junhui’s chin and waited as the prince lifted his chin, exposing his neck to the young alpha. Then, with the prince’s permission he scented Junhui with the smell he had found out was his own, the smell of a salty ocean in the rain. It reminded him of the beach he’d go sit at with the letters from Junhui to read, away from the other training members.

“It’s not fair you got a really cool smell.” Junhui whined softly as they broke apart.

Minghao laughed, “I like yours more.” 

Junhui smiled and began to scent Minghao until the younger smelled like the prince, “there. Now you can smell it while I can smell yours.”

“I like that.” Minghao smiled. Once he felt properly reunited with the prince, they got Seungcheol and Joshua, the older members of the guard coming over to congratulate Minghao and tell him how proud they were. No matter what they said though, Minghao knew there was only one person that could be the most proud, and he stood watching with a smile on his face and eyes following him so much he felt like the fluttery feeling in his stomach would never go away.

\----

Junhui became even more important to Minghao a week later. The prince had a ceremony that was tradition for each young royal to choose a member of the royal guard to protect them and be their personal assistant. The guard member wouldn’t leave the royal’s side and protect them with their very last breath.

Minghao stood in a line with Seungcheol and Joshua on either side of him, other royal guard members anxiously waiting with them. Seungcheol and Joshua would later admit to Minghao though that they wondered why they were so anxious when it was painstakingly obvious who the young omega would choose.

“As the next omega king, I choose Xu Minghao to be my royal guard.” Junhui said to the group of people anxiously waiting. It was mostly those who worked within the grounds, but some of the people they ruled came, anxious to hear the news.

Minghao didn’t move at first, and felt Seungcheol and Joshua gently push him forward. Then, he slowly made his way to the prince and bowed in front of him. He knew without looking that the omega was looking at him proudly, and he could feel the tips of his ears warm. He was sure that his face and ears would be a bright red when he stood fully again.

“Go ahead and stand.” Junhui said softly. When Minghao did, he smiled even brighter than Minghao ever could think the young omega could. His heart flipped inside his chest and already he knew what he felt for his best friend was more than just friends. 

"Thank you." Minghao whispered. He knew Junhui would always be an important part of his life. No matter where life took them. 

\----

Since that day, Minghao had been the one to protect Junhui, even if it meant protection from small things, like the spider in the bathroom that surprised Junhui. Or if his instructors were upset the young prince had disappeared again and didn't want to go to his lessons. He became the shoulder for Junhui to cry on, his confidant even more than before, and Junhui had become more than important in his life. At some point, the small feeling of love had evolved, and now Minghao was so in love with Junhui he was sure it was obvious to anyone who saw them, and that he could never love anyone more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still finishing the bonus chapters of my other Junhao au. But every time I went to write this came out instead so I had to write it. A little insight to the young prince and his royal guard, as well as a look into more of their customs. 
> 
> If you like this, please feel free to say so. It'll help motivate me to write and continue writing. I love this au already and I want to keep writing it. 
> 
> Also, if you have any thoughts to what might happen later I'd love to hear those too!
> 
> (Hint: if you've ever read any one shots or other aus of mine with seventeen you'll have a heads up to some of the ships in the story 😉)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for dignitaries to arrive made Junhui nervous. Even though one of them was his best friend, the idea that his mother had some kind of plan made the visit hard. After anxiously sitting through a beta doing his makeup and getting him dressed, Minghao quickly rescued him. 

"How long do we have until they arrive?" Minghao looked at Seungcheol who had been following the two around with Joshua to help make sure they were okay.

"An hour or so." Seungcheol said. 

Minghao nodded, "come get us from the astronomy tower fifteen minutes before. Jun needs a little bit to calm down."

Seungcheol nodded as Joshua gently hugged the omega. 

"It'll be okay. I promise." Joshua whispered. 

Junhui nodded, accepting the warm hug before linking arms with Minghao and leaving. He was silent but held onto Minghao tightly, taking slow deep breaths. Something he had done as a child to help calm down when he got too excited that still worked then. 

"He's right." Minghao said gently as they climbed the tower stairs. 

Junhui nodded, already going to the secret staircase. "I don't want to meet whoever my mother wants me to marry. As soon as Soonyoung gets here we should run away. Bring Joshua, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan too so they can be together."

Minghao smiled as he followed Junhui. "They don't have the same limitations you do Junnie."

"But my mother wouldn't allow a three person relationship. Which is why when I'm king  _ that's  _ going to change. They love each other." Junhui huffed sitting down carefully. He looked out to the sky and sighed. "Being royal is stupid."

Minghao sat next to him and held his hand, "it is, but if anyone were fit to be royal, you definitely are it Jun. You're kind and loyal, and you have a heart of gold."

Junhui smiled at the compliments and leaned into Minghao, "you'd make a great king too. You're fair, and stern when you need to be, but you're so gentle too."

"It's cause how small I am." Minghao referred to his size difference from the prince.

"No. Not true. I've seen you with the babies in the nursery. If I have a heart of gold, you have one of silver, much more rare and valuable." Junhui smiled at his guard. 

"So you have been paying attention in your lessons." Minghao joked. 

"I will shove you off this roof." Junhui teased. 

"Cause that worked so well last time." Minghao grinned.

Junhui shook his head with a small smile before carefully turning and laying his head on the alpha’s lap. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Minghao asked before gently running his fingers through the prince’s hair.

“Being here for me. Understanding.”

“It’s my job.” Minghao said softly.

“No, your job is to protect me. Being my friend isn’t your job.” Junhui looked at the guard member. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably have a different guard member.” Minghao whispered.

Junhui opened his eyes and glared at him with a small smirk before punching him lightly. “Shut up.”

Minghao laughed and just leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Sorry prince.”

Junhui blushed but relaxed again at his touch. He closed his eyes and hummed softly. Things would be okay. Sure, his life as a royal was different than he would’ve ever wanted, but he had his best friend, and he would have Soonyoung home again. Things would be okay.

\--------

Junhui fidgeted while he stood just behind his mother. He was anxious, and having to stand in a formal way never helped. Behind him, Minghao stood, and he was just far enough back that he couldn’t touch Junhui, making the omega even more nervous. Joshua and Seungcheol also stood close by, noticing how anxious Junhui was, but also full of nerves themselves.

“Don’t forget to breath my prince,” Minghao whispered, taking a small step forward. He didn’t touch the prince, but the whispered reminder was enough and helped Junhui calm a little.

Junhui watched as the dignitaries finally arrived and began making their way to the queen and himself. He searched through, looking for his friend, and when he saw the other omega, he smiled. 

Soonyoung almost gave a little wave, but with a sharp glare from his mother that stood next to him, he stopped himself. Instead, he stayed behind her and bowed to the queen and prince as they got closer. When he bowed, he looked up at Junhui and grinned, showing the prince how excited he was to be back.

“Welcome back my friends.” The queen greeted. “Sir Soonyoung, it’s good to see you again.”

“You as well your highness,” Soonyoung smiled. Behind him, a very excited beta was calmly waiting and watching, hoping for a moment to disappear with the two very excited guards behind Junhui and Minghao. “Thank you for welcoming us back.”

The queen nodded and began talking to Soonyoung’s mother, so Junhui took a step up to his friend and smiled.

“It’s good to have you back Soonie.” Junhui grinned. He hated formalities, and even with other visiting dignitaries, he’d talk to his friend normally. 

“It’s good to be back.” Soonyoung smiled. He nodded to Minghao who stayed behind Junhui, a silent recognition of the guard, but anything else would have to wait.

“Junhui, come here and meet the other visiting dignitaries.” The queen said.

Junhui smiled at Soonyoung before walking over to his mother and the other dignitaries. He dipped his head in respect to them and waited as they bowed to him. He relaxed when he could smell Minghao’s scent get close again, the younger moving behind him again.

“This is Yanan. He’s a prince too.” The queen introduced Junhui to the tall alpha that stood across from him. His hair was a light brown color, and he had kind eyes. Uneasiness sat in his stomach though at the mention of the other’s royalty. He knew what would be coming in the next few weeks.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Junhui managed giving a small bow out of respect.

“Pleasure is all mine.” Yanan’s voice was soft as he gently took Junhui’s hand and lifted it to his lips in a soft kiss.

Behind Junhui, Minghao shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. He looked away, meeting the eyes of an alpha that stood behind Yanan. HIs face had a stern look on it, and questioning as if he was trying to figure Minghao out. Minghao held his gaze for a moment before he heard Junhui mention his name.

“...He’s my royal guard. Minghao, this is Yanan.”

“As I heard.” Minghao quickly gave a deep bow and waited until Yanan let him stand again, instead he was surprised that the other prince had bowed to him in respect too.

“Nice to meet you Minghao.” Yanan said with a small smile when they stood again. He stepped to the side and gestured behind him, “this is Jiacheng, my guard. And Yuto, he’s one of my scholars.”

Minghao noted a different tone in Yanan’s voice but quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind while he gave Jiacheng and Yuto a small bow. “Pleasure.”

“Same,” Jiacheng said. His stare hadn’t softened, but instead he seemed to watch Minghao even closer.

Next to him, Yuto stood, quiet and standing back enough that he wasn’t in the way. He watched Yanan carefully, and Minghao wondered if there was more than just a student-scholar relationship.

“There are a few others that are coming too, they just have been delayed a little.” Yanan explained.

Junhui nodded, “well I’m glad you all made it safely.” He glanced at Minghao and smiled, “do you see Jihyo? I was going to ask her to show them around and to their rooms.”

Minghao nodded and went to find the young beta, having Seungcheol take his place behind Junhui to protect him. When he found her, he explained what Junhui wanted before the two went back. When he saw how the queen looked at Yanan and Junhui talking, he knew. The queen meant to marry Junhui to Yanan.

\--------

“Hao,” Junhui said, making the younger look up from the book he was reading. It was just him, Junhui and Soonyoung as the two caught up while Soonyoung had dismissed his beta to go ahead and do as he pleased and Junhui had done the same for Seungcheol and Joshua. 

“Yes Junnie?” Minghao asked. He saw the smile Junhui had and wanted to groan. 

“Will you see if you can convince the cook to send food for Soonie and I?” Junhui smiled. He tilted his head slightly, “please?”

“You could just tell me if you wanted to talk privately.” Minghao teased as he got up.

“Oh I would. But we’re also hungry.” Junhui smiled.

“You’re the best alpha around Minghao!” Soonyoung teased. Once he had found out that Minghao had presented as an alpha, he took every opportunity to tease the younger, much like he had done when they were kids.

Minghao flipped him off, smiling fondly as he left. Behind him, the sound of Soonyoung and Junhui laughing followed. He found another guard and had them stand by the door before he left for the kitchens. Part of him wondered what the two omegas were discussing, but he knew it wasn’t his place, and that the two would tell him if they wanted him to know.

“Ahh Minghao,” the cook smiled at the young alpha. She was an older beta who had been friends with his mom and had a soft spot for the prince and young guard.

“Hi Shuhui. Prince Jun was wondering if you could give me some food to bring over for him and Sir Soonyoung.” Minghao smiled, bowing in respect to the older.

“The queen said to expect them at dinner. Is that the plan still?” Shuhui asked.

“It is. They’re just wanting something to snack on mostly, and Soonyoung missed your cooking.” Minghao gave her a smile, hoping it would work.

Shuhui laughed fondly and ruffled Minghao’s hair, “oh sweet little one. That lie has never worked for you dear ones. But, if it’s what they’re wanting I’ll get it for them. Anything specific?”

“Not that I know of. Just a few of their favorites, and something healthy for them of course.” Minghao said, smiling. He loved how the cook adored the three of them, it made asking for food easier.

"Just give me one moment my dear one. I have to get some tea made and I will be more than happy to get it." Shuhui smiled. When Minghao nodded that it was fine, she turned and began getting the tea made. 

Minghao walked to a wall where several shelves were built in. On those shelves were cookbooks from several places that Shuhui’s mate had gotten for her as she travelled with dignitaries and royalty. A sign of their love. Minghao wondered what it was like to have a mate that thought of you whenever they traveled, that bought gifts for you because they made them think of you. He wondered what it would be like to be able to be Junhui's mate, and he hoped whoever earned the pleasure loved his prince like he deserved.

The sound of one of the doors slamming open made Minghao quickly turn and assess where the cook was and the person coming in. 

"How do long does it take for someone to get some fucking tea around here? Is the staff always so incompetent?" A taller, and much bigger alpha yelled.

Minghao still made his way over and stood between them and Shuhui. "Who are you?"

"I believe the question is who are you? I'm a dignitary you brat." The person said. 

Minghao wanted to hit them but instead stayed calm. "I apologize. I didn't know."

Before he could fully bow Shuhui stopped him. "Don't bow. He isn't a dignitary yet. Just an esteemed soldier." The beta glared at the bigger alpha. "Water takes time to boil. I also have a request from the prince. So unless you want to do it yourself, sit back and be patient. You just asked for tea a few moments ago."

Minghao watched as the person glared at Shuhui and moved so he could protect her again. "Is there going to be an issue? I'm sure the queen won't appreciate you abusing her staff."

"And who the hell are you?" The man glared at Minghao.

"Someone with very close connections that could get you banished. Now, will there be any issues?  _ I  _ don't appreciate how you're treating our cook." Minghao tried to use a voice that was authoritative, but he was sure it was still soft and gentle.

"No." They glared at Shuhui before leaving, slamming the door again as they left.

"Slamming doors is very rude, you uneducated prick." Minghao said glaring at the closed door for a moment. He looked at Shuhui, his expression quickly softening and concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine my little one. Thank you." Shuhui smiled. She went and began working again. "That was Shin Hoseok." 

"Oh. You said he's not a dignitary yet." Minghao said. 

She nodded, "he's engaged to Sir Soonyoung."

Minghao frowned, "our Soonyoung? The one talking to the prince?"

Another nod.

"He's not right for Soonyoung. Soonyoung needs someone more patient and kind. Someone not so hot headed." Minghao frowned. "He knows Hoseok is engaged to him right?"

"He does. And as I'm sure he's telling our prince right now, he isn't happy about it." When she saw Minghao's look she gave a sad smile, "Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol came for food an hour ago and shared some info."

Minghao sighed. "Poor Soonyoung."

"I know. It's unfortunately a price to pay for being royal and a dignitary." She handed Minghao a tray, "make sure our boys eat well. There's a few extra treats as well, and enough for you." 

Minghao nodded. "Thank you." He gave her a small bow to which she just smiled fondly and sent him on his way. 

The walk back to Junhui's room, Minghao thought of Hoseok being with Soonyoung. He couldn't imagine it. The alpha was too hot headed. Soonyoung needed someone kind, and patient, someone that wouldn't let titles get in the way, much like Soonyoung already did.

"There's our wonderful alpha!" Junhui smiled when Minghao walked in.

Minghao smiled a little at his friends. “Here’s some food.”

“Are you okay?” Junhui asked getting up. He went over and took the food from his friend and set it on the small table.

Minghao nodded, “I’m fine Jun.”

The omega frowned and leaned closer, not liking the heavy smell of the salty ocean and rain coming from his friend that usually was very light. He waited until the alpha tilted his chin, allowing the prince to scent him, adding a light sweet smell of cherry blossoms to flood the guard’s senses.   
Soonyoung waited and when the prince moved, he did the same, offering his frosted cranberry scent into the mix. When he finished he gave Minghao’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Minghao smiled at the two omegas, grateful for them. “Thank you.”

“We love you Hao.” Jun said softly. He rubbed Minghao’s arm gently, “talk to me later?”

Minghao nodded and gave the prince a smile.

“Good. Now come on. We have a lot to fill Soonie in on.” Junhui smiled, “and Shuhui’s food smells  _ so  _ good.”

Minghao smiled and joined them in their previous sitting arrangement except he was in the middle, and Junhui leaned on him while Soonyoung was close but gave him space. It was just another reminder of how close he and Junhui were, and it helped distract him from his encounter in the kitchen to have his little prince curled up into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! A little rough, but this is what we got. Sorry for the long wait. School, and mostly physics has been kicking my butt.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. There's some plot lines being revealed, some special relationships, and some hidden feelings.
> 
> Also, Shuhui our lovely cook! She's a minor character, but after I figured out how her character would be I've fallen in love and I can't get up. I imagine her personality to be like Mama Odie from Princess and the Frog. I hope you all love her as much as I do.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading! Please leave some love, thoughts, and feedback. It really helps me want to write after a bad day. See you all soon! (Also if you want to come yell about Seventeen, BTS, or Pentagon with me my twitter is sunkissedjoon94. I'd love to make friends.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, if I'm writing someone as a "bad guy" in this, it's not my feelings towards them. This is simply an au and I thought they would fit well for the character they play. If you have any issues with this feel free to pm me on twitter (sunkissedjoon94).

Junhui walked to the other dignitaries who had just arrived that morning with Soonyoung by his side and Minghao walking behind him. Yanan and his guard also came along, Yanan following along just slightly behind Junhui, something Minghao was surprised about. An alpha usually was the one in charge while the omega stepped back. In Minghao’s eyes, Junhui had always been in charge, so it was easy to give him the ability to be ahead, but to see another alpha give Junhui that respect surprised him. Behind Yanan, Jiacheng walked and Minghao was sure the fellow guard was judging him silently. Since the run-in in the kitchen, Minghao hadn’t seen Hoseok, which he was grateful for because he didn’t want to deal with the arrogant alpha.

“Here he is, with his ever growing little entourage.” The queen said as they came over.

Junhui dipped his head slightly, “I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. Thank you all for your patience.”

The dignitary he was meeting was smiling at them, he was tall about Minghao’s height and had very prominent canines that Minghao automatically thought of a puppy when the dignitary smiled. “It’s not a problem prince. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kim Mingyu.”

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Junhui smiled, "this is my dear friend Soonyoung." 

Minghao waited and when Soonyoung didn't respond he looked at the omega who just stared at Mingyu with stars in his eyes. He smiled and looked at the alpha who had a similar look in his eyes. Before he could say anything in front of the queen and make a fool of himself, Minghao looked at the queen, "your highness I believe Shuhui said she needed to speak with you about dinner arrangements tonight."

"Oh. Will you take care of our guests?" The queen said. 

"Yes your highness. It'll be my pleasure." Minghao bowed. 

The queen then said a quick apology before leaving, making Minghao relieved. Junhui glanced back at Minghao and winked at him.

"This is Prince Yanan as well, and his guard Jiacheng." Junhui introduced smiling, even though he was sure Mingyu wasn't listening, "and my guard Minghao."

"Hi." Mingyu said in a mumble. He looked at everyone quickly and nodded before looking at Soonyoung again. "It's nice to meet you."

Soonyoung blushed and smiled, "it's nice to meet you as well Mingyu."

Junhui glanced at Yanan who looked amused as they watched and then back to Minghao who just gave him a fond shake of his head. “Soonyoungie, do you want to give Mingyu a tour?”

“I can yeah.” Soonyoung smiled, “if you’d like that is.”

Mingyu nodded, “I would be honored if you did.” He held an arm out for Soonyoung, which the omega took smiling.

“Make sure he comes back in one piece Sir Mingyu," Junhui hummed smiling.

"I'll definitely keep him safe." Mingyu smiled and bowed his head to the prince. 

Soonyoung looked at Junhui and mouthed something making the prince wink and Minghao smile. This was what Minghao wanted for the two omegas he cared about. Love they chose and not what someone chose for them. 

_ He is fine! _

\--------

At dinner, Soonyoung sat between Junhui and the hotheaded alpha he was engaged to. Next to Junhui the queen sat at the head of the table, and across from him was Yanan, then next to him was Mingyu, who kept sharing discreet looks with Soonyoung.

Minghao, Jiacheng, and Seungcheol all stood by the doors to the dining room, once the royals dismissed them, they would leave to where the other guards and other workers in the castle ate separately. Usually, Junhui would make Minghao and some of the guards eat with them, but with guests, the queen was adamant on that rule not being broken.

Minghao watched as Junhui kept giving Soonyoung silent looks and nudges, and the younger blushing slightly and glancing at Mingyu. He was glad that next to Soonyoung, Hoseok was too busy talking to a dignitary that sat just across from him next to Mingyu. 

"So, Mingyu and Yanan, now that you both have joined us here, what do you think of it?" The queen asked. 

"Oh, well I think everything here is beautiful. Including the people." Yanan said softly, glancing at Junhui. 

Junhui smiled back in acknowledgement, it was shy and flattered and Minghao knew that most of it was because he had to put on a show for the queen. He wondered if Yanan even liked the idea. 

"I agree. When I was shown around, I was amazed at the beauty." Mingyu smiled at the queen, being careful not to look at Soonyoung. He had been warned by Soonyoung and Junhui about what was going on, and Minghao was sure the prince and his friend were going to make sure Mingyu could still see Soonyoung. 

"Thank you. I know that my son and I are very pleased to hear that." The queen said. 

"Yeah, I know our gardeners and others who work alongside them work hard to keep everything as beautiful as you saw. I can pass that along to them as well. I'm sure they'll be glad you noticed." Junhui hummed. He glanced at Minghao and made a small gesture for Minghao to go to him.

Minghao moved closer, surprised at the small sourness in Junhui's scent. He had figured the prince was okay with everything.

"After I dismiss you can you ask Shuhui to make some of my favorites for me? I don't think I'd want to eat along with everyone." Junhui whispered. 

"Are you okay?" Minghao asked softly, wondering if he would need to come up with an excuse to help Junhui be able to leave. 

"Just over thinking things. Thank you Hao." Junhui gave him a small smile. 

Minghao focused on relaxing thoughts, trying to make his smell more comforting for Junhui and relaxed when he saw the prince relax a little. "Of course your highness. I'll make sure it is taken care of." When he stepped back, he noticed the small look the queen gave him even as she talked with Yanan and Mingyu. He also noticed Soonyoung grab his hand under the table, noticing Junhui was a little upset. Instead of reacting to either, Minghao just stood back and quietly watched everyone in the room. He tried thinking of what could upset Junhui that way and what he could do to fix it.

\--------

"How dare she act like _ she _ has any say into what the grounds look like!" Junhui complained, "Seokmin works so hard on taking care of the plants and making sure they look their best. It's not _ her _doing that!" 

Minghao watched as Junhui paced in his room, angry and leaving the food Minghao had gotten from the kitchen untouched. "She does have a role to hold and there's an image with that." 

"Fuck that image! We have people who work so hard for us! Did she realize how fucking pretentious she made us all sound? When I'm king I swear the first thing I'm going to do is raise everyone's wages. I don't care. They deserve it and they work hard. I'm also going to give Seokmin his own private garden and everything he needs for it." Junhui ranted. "_ My son and I are very pleased to hear that _ , why the fuck would I be pleased? I haven't spent _ hours _doing back breaking work for her! Seokmin has and I'm sure he'd love some fucking recognition." 

"It's a good thing that you acknowledged him then." Minghao said gently. "Jun, the people who matter don't think you're pretentious because of what the queen said. I can promise you that."

Junhui groaned, "I hate this. I hate that I'm royal. The only good thing that'll come out of this is the change I can make. It's not fair I have to live a certain way." He looked up at Minghao with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to be a prince anymore. I don't want to get married to an alpha I just met a few days ago. I don't want to just stand by while my best friend gets married to some fuckwit who thinks omegas are useless. I want to do what I want, marry who I want, be who I want." 

Minghao gently pulled the prince into his arms, hating how the sourness to Junhui's scent was strong. He just held the prince against him, wishing that the prince could live that life too. "Tomorrow, you're going to skip everything, and it'll be like when we were kids. We'll avoid all responsibilities and hang out with Soonyoung and just relax."

"Thank you." Junhui whispered, holding onto Minghao. It was like the younger was his lifeline at the moment. 

"It'll be okay." Minghao said softly. "I don't know how but at least for tomorrow it'll be okay." 

Junhui nodded, taking a deep breath. 

"You’re going to be a great king someday Junnie. And I’m really glad I get to be the one to stand behind you during all of it.” Minghao said softly.

Junhui smiled and looked up at him, “thank you Hao. I wish you could be royal with me.”

Minghao just hummed softly and leaned closer, waiting until the prince tilted his chin before he scented him, making sure that his smell was comforting instead of full of any anxiety. When he felt Junhui relax in his arms, he felt better. “Come on, you need to eat. Shuhui made your favorites.”

Junhui nodded and let the alpha bring him to the small table and sat down. “Did you eat yet?”

“A little, I was going to go to Shuhui and get more later.” Minghao said.

“Don’t be silly. There’s enough for both of us. Join me.” Junhui hummed softly.

“Jun-”

“It’s an order, join me. You need to eat just as much.” Junhui said, “please.”

Minghao laughed softly, giving in as he sat across from the prince. "Bossy omega."

"I'm also your next king." Junhui hummed. "Even if you're my best friend I'll be bossy for that reason alone."

Minghao smiled and looked at his friend, "you can boss me anytime prince."

Junhui blushed when he winked and looked down shyly. "You brat."

Minghao smiled, "only to keep you smiling my prince." 

Junhui smiled and started eating, relaxed now that he just had Minghao and didn't have to behave in a royal manner. He was with his best friend, and instead could be the Junhui he felt like, and wanted to be. 

Minghao ate along with him, glancing at the prince once in a while to make sure he was in fact okay. Whenever he thought the prince was getting too lost in his thoughts, he'd give him a gentle poke and smile or place a soft kiss on his temple to remind him he was there. Each time, it was enough and Junhui relaxed again. He'd be okay, just like Minghao promised.

\--------

Just as promised, the next day Junhui didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. Minghao had gone to everyone who needed to know and told them a lie that the prince would be spending the day with Soonyoung, talking about the young dignitary's engagement. It was a lie that made the queen happy, which was why he had chosen it and left no room for questioning. The only ones who knew differently were Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua as well as Shuhui who made the trio an array of their favorite foods and had it brought to them in the astronomy tower as well as Junhui's room, depending where they were hiding from the world. 

"Alright so if I could pick any alpha, three of them in order, it would be Mingyu cause he is _ gorgeous _, probably Seungcheol cause those abs of his, and maybe Minghao. But I might trade Hao for someone else though." Soonyoung said as he laid next to Junhui on the prince's bed. 

Minghao was sitting on the other bed in the room, reading a book and listening to his best friends talk while just adding in here or there and smiling. This was exactly what Junhui needed. 

"Who would you trade him for?" Junhui laughed, glancing over at the guard who just simply smiled at his friend. 

"If you were an alpha, definitely you." Soonyoung teased and elbowed him gently. "But maybe Wonwoo. He's good looking too." 

"What put me in the running if you chose those three then?" Minghao laughed softly, "I'm nothing compared to them."

Junhui quickly sat up and looked at him, "that is a lie and you know it. You're perfect Hao, and just because Soonie has a thing for muscles doesn't mean you're not a great alpha." 

Soonyoung started laughing and looked over, "true. Although if we're being honest, no one compares to Mingyu. He's very attractive."

Junhui grabbed a pillow and acted like he was going to suffocate the dignitary, creating more chaos as the two of them started a war of trying to suffocate the other, laughing harder than they had been. 

Minghao just shook his head fondly and watched his two best friends with a smile on his face. As long as he had known them, this was normal. They'd be calm and relaxed one moment and the next one of them would say something that started the chaos that would go on for a while. He looked back down at his book and read, listening as the two omegas wrestled and acted like they were going to kill each other.

After a little while, they both were quiet making Minghao look up. When he did, he smiled seeing that they had both curled up next to each other and were talking quietly about something. He didn't want to hear them if they didn't want him to so he just went back to reading, letting them have their conversation. 

"Hao," Junhui said looking over after a little bit. 

Minghao hummed looking up at the prince. When their eyes met, he couldn't help but smile, loving the way his eyes shined. 

"What would you think if Soon and I threw a party?" Junhui asked. 

"A party? Of what kind?" Minghao asked. 

"Kind of like a ball. To welcome everyone here. And I want to give Soonyoung a chance to be around Mingyu." Junhui smiled. 

"Won't Hoseok want to be around Soonyoung?" Minghao asked carefully. 

"I mean, yeah. He's rude and sees Soonie as arm candy, but I bet I could get him away long enough for Mingyu to steal Soon." Junhui said. 

Minghao looked at both of their faces, the pleading looks on both was enough to give in. He nodded, "if I can help at all, let me know."

The two omegas smiled and immediately went into planning a party. Jun was smiling wide and kept glancing at Minghao who just gave him encouraging smiles. He could tell that as the two talked, this was something that meant more to them than any of their duties they had to fulfill. He hated that their lives meant being stuck in a world full of rules and that they couldn’t be themselves with it. He wished that his friends could live a life full of being carefree, marrying who they wanted to marry. Part of him was mad because he wanted to be able to love the prince without getting either one of them in trouble. He didn’t want to watch the prince marry someone else. He was in love, something that was too dangerous for him if anyone ever heard. He could be punished to death, and while he would have rathered just speaking up and telling the prince his feelings, if he wanted to be in his life at all, he’d stand by silently. He’d show his love in a way that wouldn’t get him killed and instead protect him with his entire life.

“HaoHao.” Junhui said softly making the alpha look over again.

“Yes Junnie?” Minghao couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the sweet smile he got from the prince. 

“Could you be so kind and go get Joshua and Jeonghan for us? You can bring Seungcheol along too, but he probably won’t be as interested as his boyfriends are.” Junhui smiled.

Minghao laughed and nodded getting up. He set his book down and smiled at his friends, “I’ll be back then.”

“Thank you Hao! You’re the best alpha.” Soonyoung teased.

“After Mingyu,” Junhui reminded, “sides. He’s my alpha.”

Minghao felt his cheeks warm and he just fondly shook his head before leaving, too shy and his heart racing to say anything. He asked another guard to stay by the door before he went and found the trio in Seungcheol and Joshua’s room. The three were talking to each other and catching up on what they had missed when Jeonghan had left with Soonyoung. “Hi guys,” Minghao bowed to show them respect, “I’m sorry to interrupt. But the prince and Soonyoung asked if Jeonghan and Joshua could come to the room.”

“Is everything okay?” Jeonghan asked as he got up. He had grown up with the younger trio too, but most of his life was spent learning his duties from the day he was born since he wasn’t lucky enough to have been cared for by the queen like Minghao or born into a family that was in a higher social class like Joshua and Seungcheol. 

“They’re fine. They’re planning a party they want to have, and wanted you two to help them. Seungcheol you can come along too, but I’m sure it’s mostly so I have someone to complain to about the headache I’m sure I’m going to get.”

The three all laughed as they got up and ready to follow the young guard.

“I couldn’t imagine you getting a headache from those two, they’re angels.” Joshua hummed smiling.

“Just as much as you and Hannie are my love.” Seungcheol teased softly.

“_ Please _ Cheol, don’t act like we don’t have you wrapped around our fingers.” Jeonghan smiled.

Minghao jokingly acted like he was going to be sick as they walked towards the royal quarters making Joshua gently smack his shoulder.

“Shut up. You’re the same way with a certain omega.” Joshua laughed.

“Still?” Jeonghan looked at Minghao. His look wasn’t accusatory, instead he looked slightly concerned but also adored the idea.

“Since we were kids.” Minghao said softly. He glanced ahead of them and nodded at the guard who was at the door to dismiss them. “I don’t think I could stop if I wanted to.”

Jeonghan hummed softly and patted Minghao’s cheek, “I know it’s hard. He is so lucky to have you in his life.”

“I’m the lucky one Jeonghan. He’s the one who chose me as his guard so that I’m with him every day. It couldn’t get any better.” Minghao smiled. He gave the three a small look to signal the end of the conversation as he tapped the door.

“Someday I hope you get to experience love like we do,” Joshua said softly.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol nodded just as the soft, “come in!” came through the door as Soonyoung and Junhui realized who it was.

Minghao just nodded and opened the door, letting the betas in first before following with Seungcheol, the two alpha’s taking the bed Minghao had been on earlier while the other two joined the two omegas and quickly dove into planning. Minghao tried to shake out what Joshua and Jeonghan had said. He wanted what they implied, more than anything. However, it wasn’t his place and he was fine just standing by like he would for the rest of his life, as long as it was with Junhui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels really rough and I'm sorry. It's probably cause I haven't written for this in a while. I apologize for disappearing for this au. I wanted to finish my foster parent Junhao au first, which is finally done. That and school was rough. I took physics and somehow passed with a B?! Which I guess is pretty cool.
> 
> Alright, so this fic. I'm hoping to write more of it and quicker than before. This semester is pretty easy in terms of course load (I only have 3 classes since I'm graduating with my bachelors in may), but it may be tough since I'm working on getting into master's school. Hopefully I'll be able to update often though!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments about what you think may happen, about what you think about the story itself, couples you think are in this, (cause there's more than just the obvious ones currently), things you'd like to see/hope might happen. All these help me feel encouraged to write and I love this au a lot and want to feel like writing often. 
> 
> If y'all ever want to say hi and maybe be friends, I'm on twitter at sunkissedjoon94. I'm weird, rant a lot about life, and talk about how much I miss Seventeen (I saw them in San Jose which was cool). But that's it for now. I'll see y'all later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, anyone who may seem "bad" is not my feelings towards their character. I just needed someone to play the part and thought they'd fit well.

Setting up things for the dance was the main focus Junhui and Soonyoung had as they went through the next week, talking with different staff as well as the two betas and getting things done. The two still went to each of their studies as a way to make the queen agree to the idea and once they asked and got her permission, Minghao and Seungcheol set to work on making sure things would be safe and getting different guards who would be in charge of taking care of the royalty and dignitaries and keeping them safe during the party.

“I know you two are getting that all set up, but during the event you two are  _ not  _ going to be working. You’ll be enjoying yourselves with the rest of us.” Junhui said as they sat in the astronomy tower together, the two betas sitting with the two omegas while Seungcheol and Minghao went through a list of guard members they wanted and where.

Minghao looked up at him, “Junnie.”

“Don’t argue with me,” Junhui said softly, “I want you to enjoy it too. I trust your decisions in guards to take care of us, so it will be safe for you to enjoy spending time with us.” 

Seungcheol looked at Minghao, “it’s only for a few hours.”

Minghao sighed and looked at Junhui, “are you sure?”

Junhui nodded, “absolutely. I want you both to enjoy this too. Seungcheol and Joshua haven’t been able to see Jeonghan in a few years, and your whole life has revolved around me and my safety. You need a break.”

“I don’t mind that my whole life has been around you and your safety,” Minghao said quickly.

A smile showed on everyone’s faces in the room in varying degrees of fondness for the young guard.

Junhui got up and went over to Minghao and sat by him, running a gentle hand through his hair before leaning up, waiting until the alpha moved his chin aside so the prince could scent him a little. The smell of cherry blossoms was very sweet, telling that the prince was content and so very fond of his best friend. “I know, and I am so grateful that I’m lucky enough to have you not only in my life as my best friend, but also as my guard. You need a small break though, even for just a few hours. Alright?”

Minghao nodded, relaxed by the smell of cherry blossoms. “Alright, but if anything happens and I need to protect you-”

“Then you can do your job, but I want you to relax and enjoy yourself during all this,” Junhui smiled, “now, come over here and help us decide if we should have some kind of dress code.”

Minghao laughed helplessly. Whenever the young prince was involved, he was like putty in his hands. He joined the prince with Seungcheol, the other alpha sitting between his two betas and Minghao sitting by Soonyoung and Junhui, the two omegas clinging to their childhood friend.

\--------

"Why are you putting makeup on me? I'm just Jun's guard. It isn't like I'm going to be dancing with anyone." Minghao said as Jeonghan gently put eyeshadow on the alpha's eyes. 

"Because, you want to impress the omegas there don't you?" Joshua hummed. 

"I'm not interested in anyone, except the one person I can't have." Minghao mumbled.

"Well you need to impress him." Jeonghan hummed softly. "Trust me."

"Jeonghan, I don't know if being gone with Soonyoung has put you out of touch with the queen's ideas but he's going to end up engaged to Yanan by the end of this week. That's why Soonyoung is back and engaged too. She's trying to groom Jun to want it too."

"You can still look good for him. Am I right Seungcheol?" Jeonghan glared at the alpha who stood nearby just silently watching. 

"Absolutely. An omega doesn't always have to be the only pretty one in a relationship." Seungcheol said to which both Jeonghan and Joshua hummed happily at.

"You guys." Minghao sighed and gave up, with a small shake of his head. He let Jeonghan finish his make up and when he opened his eyes the beta looked at him. "No matter what, I'll never be with Jun. I can love him all I want, but at the end of the day, he has a duty to his country. He'll choose that over me."

"I know, but just for tonight, have a little fun. Enjoy the attention he's going to give you. Just for tonight." Jeonghan said softly. He rubbed Minghao's cheek in a very comforting manner. "In another life, I'm sure you and Junhui would end up together."

Minghao nodded, "thank you."

Joshua gently got his hair finished too and kissed Minghao's forehead. "You look great. For what it's worth."

Minghao smiled and looked down. "Thank you."

Jeonghan and Joshua smiled, giving him a comforting hug. Loving royalty was hard, especially when you weren't royal too.

"Seungcheol! There you are. Have you seen my wonderful alp-Hao." Junhui came into the room, his words stopping when he saw Minghao.

"Sorry, my loves ended up stealing him." Seungcheol laughed softly.

"Wow. Hao,” Junhui said softly. 

"Too much?" Minghao asked. 

"No, you look great." Junhui said going over. He gently touched Minghao's cheek. "You should wear makeup more often."

"Then who would take me seriously? I'm already smaller than you as an alpha." Minghao laughed softly, his eyes watching Junhui's as the prince stared at different aspects of what Jeonghan and Joshua had done.

"I'll banish anyone who thinks differently of you." Junhui said softly. "You look great. Thank you Jeonghan, Joshua for taking care of him."

"You're welcome prince." Joshua and Jeonghan both hummed. 

Junhui smiled and looked at the other three, "remember, you all have the night off, so enjoy yourselves, please. Including you." 

Minghao sighed softly, “I’m still going to be watching out for you and protecting you.”

"And I'm sure you will. But I want you to enjoy tonight too. Dance with a beautiful person and fall in love maybe." Junhui smiled. 

_ What if I already am?  _ Minghao thought looking at him.

Just then, Soonyoung came in, a flustered mess anxiously needing the reassurances of his friends. “Are we really going to be able to do this? What if Hoseok finds out or the queen finds out what we’re doing?”

“She won’t Soon.” Junhui said gently as he patted the younger omega’s head. “Shuhui reassured me that if it gets close, she can distract my mother. And, worse case scenario, we’ll play music my mother hates and she’ll leave, making it even more possible to get you and Mingyu together.”

“If need be, I can intervene as well Soonyoung.” Seungcheol said softly, “you’ll be able to enjoy the night with Mingyu. I can always bring Hoseok away.”

“I could get him stupid drunk.” Jeonghan offered to make everyone all laugh.

“Probably not the best idea Hannie.” Joshua smiled. He looked at Soonyoung, “don’t worry. We planned for every scenario that could happen. You just focus on being yourself and spending time with Mingyu.”

Soonyoung nodded, calmed by his friends and their words and feeling better. “Okay, good. Now Little Hao-”

“Why are you coming to me now?” Minghao laughed softly.

“Because little alpha! You look amazing, and you  _ better  _ find an omega to spend tonight with.” Soonyoung said smiling.

Minghao shook his head with a smile, “it’s fine Soonyoung. Whatever happens, happens.”

“Just don’t end up mating to someone you don’t know their name,” Soonyoung teased. He knew Minghao wouldn’t, but wanted to tease him.

“If I do, we’re naming our pup after you.” Minghao joked, rolling his eyes fondly.

Junhui pouted looking at him, “not after me?”

“We’ll name ours after you,” Jeonghan grinned.

“Wait what?” Joshua and Seungcheol both looked at him while the beta just laughed, pleased with himself for catching his lovers off guard.

Minghao laughed and rubbed Junhui’s arm, “you know that any child I have will see you as one of the most important people in their lives, and not just as the king.”

Junhui smiled and nodded. “Alright, well we better go because I want to see Mingyu’s face when he sees our Soonie.”

“Shut up.” Soonyoung laughed, blushing. 

As they walked, Minghao started walking behind the two omegas, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua behind him until he got pulled up closer by Junhui. Junhui linked his arm around Minghao's and leaned against him, smiling at him. 

Minghao smiled back, he was lucky to have Junhui in his life. "I'm sure tonight is going to be like you planned."

"It will." Junhui smiled, "and if it isn't, as long as Soonyoung and Mingyu spend time together and you get to relax then it's fine."

Minghao nodded, smiling. Junhui was selfless and would someday make a great king cause of it. He thought of everyone, way before himself, and cared deeply for each person he met. 

As they got closer, Minghao quietly stepped back again behind Junhui and Soonyoung, and now it was easier for him to see the reactions of everyone to his prince and his best friend. He glanced over to where Mingyu stood with Wonwoo, another dignitary and his younger mate Chan who both lived close by and were friends to Minghao and Junhui. When the other alpha saw Soonyoung, his eyes lit up and he smiled, dipping his head in respect to the omega. 

Soonyoung smiled to acknowledge him, but his gaze didn't linger for too long, it was too early to sneak away and not be missed. 

Minghao smiled and glanced around, seeing Hoseok wasn't looking at his engaged mate, but instead at Junhui, which made Minghao's skin crawl, protective of the prince.

Yanan stepped forward, Jiacheng close by with Yuto, but giving him space and seeming to talk to Yuto. "Junhui," Yanan smiled and bowed to Junhui.

"Yanan, you clean up well." Junhui smiled bowing back. "I'm glad you and your friends are able to enjoy the night as well."

"Yes, I am too. Thank you for arranging an evening like this. I think it's much needed for all." Yanan smiled. He gave Minghao a small bow, the young guard returning one that was a little bigger out of respect. As much as he didn't like the idea of Junhui being engaged to Yanan, he was grateful that the prince was kind and hoped he treated Junhui well.

“I agree.” Junhui smiled. 

“I hope I can steal a dance with you later?” Yanan said with a gentle smile, and Minghao watched the way he was respectful to his prince, and the way that even though he was going along with what was expected, there was some kind of secret. He glanced towards Jiacheng and Yuto where the two stood, Yuto watching Yanan, almost as if he had a secret too.

Junhui smiled and nodded, “I’d like that. Thank you.”

Yanan smiled and bowed to Junhui, taking a hand into his own and placing a soft kiss to the top of Junhui's hand. 

Minghao noticed that when he did this, Yuto turned his back to the prince, looking anywhere but towards the prince. He saw Jiacheng glaring at him, as if daring him to say anything and looked away. He saw Hoseok say something to someone he was standing with before walking over towards them, the person next to him. He had a look on his face Minghao didn’t like and the young guard fought the urge to stand in front of his prince and protect him.

Yanan gave Junhui a smile, “I’ll come find you later sweet prince.” He bowed again, nodding to Soonyoung and Minghao in acknowledgment before walking away, going back to Yuto and Jiacheng.

Hoseok bowed once he was in front of Junhui, even copying the same gesture Yanan did, taking his hand and kissing it. ”Hello Prince.” He smiled and then looked to Soonyoung, giving his fiance a smile and reaching over to kiss his cheek, “hi Soonyoung.”

“Sir Hoseok.” Junhui was as kind as he had been to Yanan, not letting it show that he was uncomfortable, but Minghao saw the way the omega had stiffened a little and his shoulders were rigid compared to when he talked to Yanan.

“Hi Hoseok,” Soonyoung said softly, and Minghao’s heart ached for his friend. He knew that the omega didn’t like the arrangement and the fact Hoseok was as arrogant as he was made it worse.

“I brought my friend to meet you both,” Hoseok smiled, he turned to the side a little so his friend could step up more.

Minghao looked at who he was and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t place this new person. He glanced over to where Seungcheol had moved off to talk to a few people as well as be with his boyfriends. The alpha was watching the exchange with him and had a confused look on his face. When he looked at Minghao the two shared a look which made Minghao want even more to get between whoever this was and his friends.

“Hao,” Junhui turned back to look at him and smiled, “come here.”

Minghao stepped up with his permission and gave a small nod towards Hoseok and his friend, noticing how the alpha glared at him for a second before managing a smile. 

“Minghao, this is my friend Minseok.” Hoseok introduced. “He’s been a friend of mine since we were kids.”

“Nice to meet you Minseok,” Minghao bowed slightly. He glanced at Soonyoung then Junhui, questioning what was going on.

“Nice to meet you too Minghao,” Minseok smiled at him. “Um, I hope I’m not too forward, but maybe we could dance together?”

Minghao blinked a little surprised and looked at Junhui who gave him an encouraging nod and smile. He looked at Soonyoung who just watched, looking a little confused at what was going on. He looked back down at Minseok who was smiling at him. “Um, yeah. Sure, when?”

“Now?” Minseok asked.

“Oh, um,” Minghao hesitated

“Go on Hao,” Junhui smiled, “enjoy the night. You don’t have to worry about me tonight. I’ll be safe.” 

Minghao noticed a look in Hoseok and Minseok’s eyes that was gone as quick as it had been there, making him think he had imagined it. He looked at Soonyoung and the older smiled.

“It’s okay Minghao. Go have fun. You have the night off, remember?” Soonyoung reminded gently. His smile was encouraging and Minghao thought of how he was so supportive for him to enjoy himself.

Minghao nodded and hesitantly, walked away with Minseok. Things didn’t feel right, but he’d trust his prince. He and Seungcheol had made sure the guards that were around were ones they’d trust with anything. It’d be okay.

“So Minghao, tell me about you,” Minseok pretty much purred as they danced together.

\--------

Minghao ended up with Minseok longer than he had anticipated, the omega as he had found out was very convincing and had gotten him to spend more time together. They had a drink and talked, Minseok seeming very interested in him. For a little bit, Minghao felt good too. It was a little nice to have someone interested in him. It felt like they were in their own world for a little bit.

“Excuse me,” Soonyoung came up. “I need Minghao please.”

“Hey Soonyoungie.” Minghao smiled at the omega, “what’s going on?”

Mingyu stood behind the omega and gave Minghao a small look that he didn’t seem to catch onto right away.

“Come here.” Soonyoung grabbed his hand and dragged him a little bit away. He looked at Minghao and that’s when the alpha saw something in his eyes.

“Soon? Where’s Jun?” Minghao asked quickly.

“We can’t find him. Seungcheol, Mingyu, me, and Jeonghan and Joshua can’t find him. We looked everywhere.” Soonyoung said.

“Okay. Okay. Um, you said everywhere?” Minghao asked.

Soonyoung nodded.

Minghao thought and glanced around looking for who all was there. He saw Seungcheol looking around too, nervous but calm. “Where’s the queen?”

“She went to bed about an hour ago.” Soonyoung said, “Jun went missing shortly after.”

Minghao nodded. He left quickly, trying to focus on Junhui’s smell. The cherry blossoms were very faint, hiding under a vanilla and honey mixture that Minghao had found out was Minseok’s. Frustration and anger ran through his body as he ran through the hallways, looking for Junhui. He stopped at the prince’s room and looked in. Not finding him, he ran to the astronomy tower, praying he’d be there. Why didn’t anyone tell him his prince was missing for an hour? When he got to the tower, there was a smell of cherry blossom but it was old, frustrating Minghao. Junhui hadn’t come this way.

“Come on Jun. Where are you?” Minghao whispered. He looked up hearing a noise and saw Seungcheol coming in with Mingyu behind him. “Why did it take an hour to tell me he was missing?”

“Because we thought he left with Yanan. And you were having fun with Minseok. We didn’t want to ruin it.” Seungcheol said.

“Where’s Soonyoung?” Minghao asked worried about the other omega.

“Joshua and Jeonghan took him to his room to wait.” Mingyu explained.

“Where’s Yanan anyways?” Minghao asked, satisfied his other friend was safe. He started off towards the guest halls, anxiety building in his chest.

“He and Jun disappeared around the same time. We thought they went somewhere together,” Mingyu whispered, slightly scared around Minghao.

Minghao sighed and stopped walking. This wasn’t like Junhui. He closed his eyes, thinking of where his prince would go if it wasn’t the tower. Instead of continuing when he opened his eyes he turned and went towards the woods, and as he walked he was rewarded with a smell of cherry blossoms, but he couldn’t smell anything else. “Junhui?”

Mingyu and Seungcheol followed closely behind, calling out Junhui’s name with him and spreading out to cover more space.

“Jun, dammit where are you?” MInghao yelled out of frustration after walking a bit. It was dark, and he had to rely on feeling around since he didn’t have a source of light. Everything from the castle was hidden by the trees he had passed, leaving an eerie feeling. 

“Hao? Is that you?” Junhui’s voice said quietly.

Minghao quickly turned to it, “I’m here Jun, talk to me.” He walked forward, listening as Junhui talked to him until he found the prince sitting by a tree, holding his ankle. “Jun, oh god. What happened?”

“I went to go get some fresh air.” Junhui said softly, “it got hot after my mother left and I had just finished dancing with Yanan not too long after. Someone threw something over my head and dragged me here.”

“Do you know who?” Minghao asked checking his ankle carefully before frowning. A slight sprain, which would heal in a few days. He looked at Junhui’s face and over his arms and body the best he could, the outfit the prince wore was dirty and torn slightly in a few places but nothing that couldn’t be fixed or clean. There were a few scratches here and there that would just need cleaning out, and a cut on the prince’s cheek just under his eye that make up would need to cover.

Junhui shook his head, “I couldn’t smell anything. They didn’t talk either. But I ended up tripping and when I tried to scream they knocked me out. I woke up and heard you.”

“Oh god Jun.” Minghao sighed softly. “Mingyu, Seungcheol over here.” He called out before gently picking up the prince in his arms.

“I’m okay Hao.” Junhui said softly.

“Your ankle is sprained, that cut on your cheek needs a stitch or two and your freezing cold.” Minghao said, “you shouldn’t have given me the night off.”

“But then you wouldn’t have gotten to spend time with Minseok.” Junhui said quietly and Minghao felt most of the anger he had at the prince disappear.

“Junhui! You’re okay. Thank god.” Seungcheol sighed as he came close enough to see them.

Mingyu came from the other direction and sighed relieved when he saw. “Oh good.”

“Make sure no one follows us back.” Minghao said as he started back towards the castle. “Jun, I appreciate you wanting me to enjoy myself, but please don’t let me have time off again.”

Junhui nodded, leaning his head on Minghao’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Minghao said softly. He kissed the top of his friend’s head, knowing Seungcheol wouldn’t care and hoping Mingyu would ignore it. “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

Junhui reached up as best as he could, being carried and scented Minghao as much as he could. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

Minghao nodded, but he wasn’t going to leave Junhui’s side anymore. Not until he found whoever hurt his prince.

When they got to Junhui’s room, Soonyoung fussed over the prince for a while until Junhui convinced him to go with Mingyu and enjoy a little more time together, promising he was safe and okay. Joshua and Jeonghan both gently helped clean Junhui up and wrapped his ankle as well as put stitches in his cut while Seungcheol and Minghao talked, coming up with a possible list of suspects. It was Minghao’s worst nightmare. So many visiting dignitaries and extra people, and Junhui ended up hurt. He had been reckless and put his prince in danger. If only he hadn’t gotten distracted.

When everyone left, under strict rules of not telling anyone what had happened, Minghao stayed, not wanting to leave the prince and the prince not wanting him to leave.

When Minghao came back in after changing into a pair of Junhui’s pajamas that hung off his frame slightly, the omega looked up at him, looking smaller than he was.

“I’m sorry Hao.” Junhui whispered.

“No, don’t be sorry Jun.” Minghao sat by him on the edge of the bed. “None of this was your fault. Besides, you're safe now and I’m not going to let anything happen.”

Junhui nodded and sighed, “I feel bad.”

“Please don’t. I promise you, you did nothing wrong.” Minghao said softly. He brushed Junhui’s hair back, wishing he could make him feel better.

“Will you hold me?” Junhui asked.

Minghao nodded and laid down with the prince, holding him in his arms. It was the only way the two were able to relax. When Junhui fell asleep, there were several whispered promises of safety and comfort from Minghao before the young guard fell asleep, grateful he could hold Junhui and know he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan for tension to happen yet? But this happened and I'm actually happy with it. Nothing after their arriving to the party was planned. I just sat down tonight to write after doing homework and it came out, so I went with it.
> 
> I hope it's as good as it feels. Let me know what you think please.
> 
> And please, feel free to tell me your thoughts on what you think is happening/any theories you have. I love reading those! Alright, now I need to sleep so I'll see you all later. Come be friends with me on twitter too! (@sunkissedjoon94).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made links for you to follow to see what I imagine Jun and Minghao's outfits to be. If there's questions please ask. 
> 
> Junnie: https://curiouscat.me/sunkissedjoon94/post/1066118141  
and Minghao: https://curiouscat.me/sunkissedjoon94/post/1066117841  
Also, that is my cc if you want to leave comments there.

"You don't have to go." Minghao said softly as he watched the omega glance at the mirror again. "I can go and let them know you're still sleeping." 

Junhui shook his head. "If I don't go, whoever did it will think they won. They aren't going to get that from me."

"Your mother is going to see the cut and your limping." Minghao frowned. How would he explain that? 

"I'll tell her I fell. She doesn't need to know more." Junhui said. He looked at Minghao and the younger could see the fear in his eyes. "I can't let whoever hurt me think they won though."

Minghao nodded and pulled Junhui into a hug, "I'll be with you the whole time. So will Seungcheol and Joshua. You'll be safe."

Junhui nodded, holding onto Minghao for dear life. He took a deep breath, his voice shaking with the nerves. 

"It'll be okay my Junnie. I promise." Minghao whispered. 

Junhui nodded and took another calming deep breath. "Okay. Let's go."

Minghao nodded and the two left, Junhui holding onto Minghao's arm for support. When they got to the dining hall, Minghao didn't leave his side and instead walked Junhui to his spot at the table. He saw Yanan looking at the prince surprised and worried and Mingyu looking at him worried too. Soonyoung touched his friend's elbow lightly and smiled at him after Minghao finished getting him settled. 

"Thank you Minghao." Junhui smiled at him and the guard member stepped back, standing where he could see the room. Junhui looked around at everyone and smiled. It was as if nothing had happened to him. "I apologize that I was late this morning. Thank you for waiting for me."

"What happened to you?" The queen asked shocked, leaning closer to look. 

Junhui let her and just smiled. "Mother, you know I'm always getting into trouble. I went for a short walk last night to get some air and tripped."

"Where were you when this happened?" The queen glared at Minghao. 

"He was doing something i had asked him to." Junhui said softly. "I'm fine mother. Just a small sprain and cut. Both should be healed by the end of the week."

The queen still glared at Minghao before looking at Junhui, "I don't want your guard leaving your side. If he can't be capable of that maybe we may need to relieve his duties."

"Mother, Minghao will remain my guard. This is not up for discussion, especially when we have guests. Now, everyone please eat. Don't wait on me anymore please." 

Soonyoung held Junhui's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze which the prince returned and gave him a smile before eating himself. 

Minghao watched the varying reactions in the room. Mingyu and Yanan both looked at Junhui concerned, while Hoseok seemed concerned but also not unbothered. The few dignitaries in the room shared a few looks, some seeming unbothered and some concerned for the young prince. He took note of the varying reactions, still not placing Yanan aside from suspicion. While he hoped that the alpha wouldn't do anything to his prince, he couldn't be sure that he didn't.

Jiacheng was watching the room too when Minghao glanced at him. He had a look on his face that was hard to figure out, and Minghao wondered what it was. 

"Minghao, Seungcheol if you'd like to leave to have your breakfast please do." Junhui glanced at the two after a little while. 

"Thank you, your highness." Seungcheol said with a bow. He bowed to the queen and towards the dignitaries before stepping out. 

Minghao bowed to the prince, "I'll be back before you've finished to escort you to your lessons today my prince." 

"Thank you Minghao. Go eat please." Junhui smiled at him, one that told Minghao the prince felt okay enough for him to leave. 

Minghao smiled back and glanced at Mingyu, a silent question in his eyes. When the alpha nodded, he felt reassured and bowed to the queen before exiting quietly. As he did, he heard Yanan excusing Jiacheng so he could leave as well. He waited, and once the other came out he turned to him. "Do you know anything about what happened?"

"I don't understand what you're referring to." Jiacheng said, his facial expression neutral. 

Minghao stared at him for a moment before turning to walk away. He paused and looked at Jiacheng, "if you hear anything about anyone in regards to someone's safety, I hope that you'd let me know that information."

Jiacheng just nodded, not saying anything, but the look he had spoke volumes. 

Minghao nodded and caught up to Seungcheol. "So what do you think?"

"Definitely some possibilities." Seungcheol sighed. "I don't want to rule anyone out just yet. The only two I'm sure of having nothing to do with it is Mingyu and Hoseok." 

"Why them?" Minghao asked, surprised about Hoseok. 

"Mingyu was just as concerned as the rest of us. So he definitely didn't do anything. This morning I overheard some conversations that Hoseok had gotten drunk last night and ended up having a friend bring him to his room, around the time the prince went missing." Seungcheol said. 

Minghao sighed and nodded. "I guess they didn't do it then." 

"We'll figure it out. And the prince will be safe. I promise Minghao. This is what we trained for."

Minghao nodded. "Nothing to make you feel like a shitty alpha though when you can't even protect your prince."

"You have though. You helped him in so many ways Minghao." Seungcheol encouraged. 

Minghao just nodded, looking down and lost in thought through breakfast. When he returned for Junhui, he was talking to the queen, off to the side away from everyone. He stood by and waited, trying to avoid overhearing. 

"...and we'll announce this today. At lunch." The queen was saying. 

Junhui nodded, "great. I will make sure I look just as excited as you want me to be."

"You better. And cover up that cut. No one needs to see that your guard can't do his job." The queen said before walking away, ending the conversation. 

Minghao took a deep breath, calming down his nerves before he went to Junhui, bowing and looking up at him. "Hi my prince. Ready?"

Junhui nodded and held onto his arm again as they walked. He leaned on Minghao for support. They were quiet until they were away from everyone. "You heard her."

Minghao nodded, "but Jun, she has a point. I wasn't there to protect you."

"I had given you the evening off. It was  _ my  _ choice. She can shut up." Junhui rested his head on Minghao's shoulder. "You're still the only alpha I'd ever want to be my guard. I trust you."

Minghao smiled and patted Junhui's hand and leaning to kiss the top of his head. "I'm grateful for you Junnie. More than you would ever know."

Junhui smiled at him and squeezed his arm a little as they walked. They were quiet the rest of the time, the both of them lost in their thoughts.

\---------

Minghao looked up as Junhui finished his lesson. He had been looking over at the prince throughout, noticing that his mood hadn’t changed. He knew what the queen was planning for lunch, as Seungcheol had stopped by and given him a note regarding it from the queen. Minghao knew that it was everything Junhui didn’t want, and he wanted more than anything to take his prince and Soonyoung and run away with both of them. He wanted them to live a life they wanted and chose for themselves, not one that the queen chose for them.

Junhui forced a smile on his face when he got closer and saw the way Minghao watched him. “I’m okay.”

Minghao nodded and rubbed his back gently. “I know. How was the lesson?”

“Boring,” Junhui hummed softly. He leaned into Minghao linking their arms together and looked at the alpha. “Thank you.”

“What for my prince?” Minghao said fondly as they started walking slowly. Junhui was now going to get into a different outfit and fussed over for a bit while make up and his hair was done, which Soonyoung, Jeonghan, and Joshua insisted that it would be Jeonghan and Joshua that took care of him, so he wouldn’t get questioning looks from anyone else and not have to explain himself. That way though, he looked good for the announcement at lunch.

“For not calling me out on lying.” Junhui said leaning his head on Minghao’s shoulder. “I’m so thankful I have you.”

“You’ll always have me, my love,” Minghao whispered softly only for him to hear. He smiled when the prince looked at him. His thumb ran over Junhui’s hand gently, to comfort him, “no matter what plans the queen has for you, I’ll always be by your side.”

Junhui smiled and made them stop walking. He turned to look at Minghao better and smiled, “I love you Minghao. You're the best thing about this life, and if I didn’t have you I’d go insane.”

Minghao smiled and gently touched the prince’s cheek, wiping a stray tear that decided to run down his face and smiled, “I’ll always be here.”

Junhui nodded and smiled. He hugged Minghao, hiding his face in the younger’s shoulder. “I don’t want to do this. Marrying someone I barely know.”

“I know.” Minghao held him close and rubbed small circles into his back. “I can’t promise it’ll be okay, but I won’t leave you.”

Junhui nodded and hid for a little longer. He wanted to just hide away from everything again. He wanted to be eight years old, and able to ignore the responsibilities he had as a royal. He wanted to know that no matter what, he was safe, and the threats his mother made against Minghao being his guard had no power. His life was full of certainties, and for once all he wanted was to be a little unsure of what the day held, a little unsure of what his future had in store. Whatever happened then, would be better than this.

Once Junhui was ready, they went to the prince’s room where Jeonghan and Joshua waited with Soonyoung. The two betas did his make up and hair, talking to help distract him and complimenting him. Their words were comforting, and exactly what Junhui needed. Minghao watched quietly from where he stood, a smile on his face the more that Junhui was able to relax. He was grateful they had the two there.

There was a soft knock at the door and when Minghao checked, he smiled seeing Seungcheol there with a few flowers. He let the other alpha in who went over and brought the flowers to Junhui.

“Seokmin asked me to bring these for you. He said he knows how much you love them and hopes they help your nerves.” Seungcheol explained.

Junhui smiled when he saw the flowers, “they’re beautiful. Can someone remind me to thank him later?”

Minghao nodded, “I can.”

Junhui smiled and made Jeonghan and Joshua pause so he could lean forward and smell the flowers. He closed his eyes and sighed softly before leaning back, “how did I get so lucky to have such great friends as you guys?”

“A kind soul always attracts kindness.” Joshua said gently. He smiled at him.

Soonyoung nodded in agreement, “you’re always too kind for your own good Junnie.”

Junhui smiled at them and as Jeonghan went to cover his cut he stopped him, “leave it, please.”

“But your mother,” Jeonghan said softly, unsure.

“I know. But if she’s going to make me marry him, I’m going to look how I want.” Junhui smiled, “don’t worry. I’ll make sure she believes it was my doing. Because it is.”

Jeonghan nodded and continued to finish Junhui’s make up, careful not to cover the cut.

Junhui made eye contact with Minghao and smiled a little when the alpha gave him a small nod. He’d do things, but he would do them his way.

\--------

When they finished, Junhui hugged the two betas and smiled before walking with Soonyoung, Seungcheol and Minghao to the lunch. He held Soonyoung’s hand in one, and had his arm wrapped around Minghao for support with the other. Seungcheol followed behind them, patient and every bit of a guard member Minghao wished he could be himself.

As they walked in, Soonyoung let go and went to where he was going to sit, next to Junhui and Hoseok. Minghao started bringing Junhui to his spot when Yanan came over, gently stopping him.

“May I, Prince?” Yanan asked.

Junhui nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, “ah, yes please.”

Yanan nodded and offered an arm for Junhui. He gave Minghao a small smile before walking Junhui to the table and helping him into his seat.

Minghao watched, going to his place. He felt a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach and in his chest, his heart ached. He looked away when Yanan leaned down to kiss Junhui’s cheek and saw the queen staring at him with a look in her eyes, almost as if she was telling him she had won. He gave her a polite nod and a small bow, moving only once her attention left him.

Seungcheol reached over and squeezed his hand gently. It was small, but it was enough comfort that Minghao needed.

“Prince Yanan, I hope that your guard would be willing to collaborate with Junhui’s in the coming few months as things get situated.” The queen said once everyone was seated.

Yanan nodded and glanced at Jiacheng who just nodded silently. He looked back at the queen, “yes your highness, I believe he will be.”

“Great.” The queen smiled and looked at everyone in the room, “for those who are not aware, I have happy news to share with you all. My son, Junhui and Yanan will be getting married in a few months. And, I’m delighted and confident in the two of them when they take over my place.”

Junhui’s smile was tight, and didn’t reach his eyes. Even though he did his best to hide it, Minghao could see how ridgid his shoulders were, uncomfortable with everything. He glanced at Yanan who even though he was smiling too, the other prince looked unsure, as if he felt the same way Junhui did. Minghao sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he saw a worried look from Soonyoung and Mingyu both. It seemed that everyone knew his feelings for his prince, except for the prince himself.

_ But none of that matters now. He has his duty, and I have mine.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now things are going to get interesting. Well, more at least.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I was a little disappointed with last chapter. I was SOOOO excited about it, and was waiting for reactions, but none came. :( I'm super thankful for the two who did comment (Fairy and Mimirei25, thank you both so much!) But, please guys, feel free to comment. Please tell me what you think, offer some constructive criticism, what's something I can do better in? Something you'd like to see more of that I might not have talked about? Something. Please. I love this au, and I want to share it with you, but it's really hard when I post a chapter I'm super proud of and get nothing. I hope you all understand. But that's also why this is so short. I had no motivation for this chapter. I'm sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a mention of blood in this chapter. It isn't overly graphic, but I'll have a "***" before and after the paragraph it is in and if you need to skip it I can give you a summary of what you missed if you need me to. Take care of yourselves please!

After everything happened, Minghao tried to find out what happened to Junhui in different ways. Even after Seungcheol cleared a few people, Minghao was still checking them out, nervous and wanting to protect Junhui in every way possible. He had a few other guard members and others ask around and get information for him, hoping that they would be able to help him find out who had hurt Junhui.

“Hey, he’ll be okay.” Joshua reassured gently. Soonyoung and Junhui both wanted to go for a walk so Minghao brought along Seungcheol and Joshua to help protect them and, naturally Jeonghan came along to spend time with his lovers.

“I know. I just don’t want whoever it is to do it again, especially now that it’s public what the queen intended.” Minghao said softly, watching both omegas. They were talking to each other, Soonyoung helping the prince walk as he limped.

Joshua nodded, “we’ll keep him safe. I know that won’t be an issue. We’ll figure out who did it and go from there. Jihoon said he was checking a few leads he knew of and I’m going to go talk to some dignitaries today with Cheol and see if we can figure something out. You haven’t left his side since. Junhui will be safe.”

Minghao nodded, he saw Junhui glance back to him and he gave the older a smile, knowing that was all he needed then. The prince smiled back and went back to talking to Soonyoung. “I know he will.”

Joshua patted his shoulder comfortingly and smiled gently, “you’re a great alpha too Minghao. He could’ve chosen anyone to be his guard and he chose you. He did that for a reason. Just remember that.”

Minghao nodded, “I will. Thank you Shua.”

Joshua smiled and nodded, the guard members falling into an easy silence as they followed their friends.

\--------

“I’m sick today.” Junhui said as Minghao came into his room to bring him to breakfast. It was a few days after the announcement, and Minghao had been waiting, knowing the older would soon say he was sick to avoid the world.

“Okay, I’ll send along a guard to let your mother and our guests know.” Minghao nodded. He peeked out of the room and saw a guard member walking by. He told them to let the queen know Junhui was sick and to go to the kitchen and request Shuhui to send food along for the prince. When that was finished, he came back into the room and looked at Junhui, where the prince was sitting in front of a mirror looking at himself.

“Why did I have to be an omega?” Junhui whispered, mostly to himself.

Minghao slowly walked over and sat in a chair next to the prince, watching him quietly.

“If I was born an alpha maybe I’d have a choice.” Junhui sighed. “Or just not born at all.”

“Don’t say that,” Minghao said quickly. He put a hand on the prince’s knee and watched how the prince tensed, but moved to hold his hand. “Without you my life would be meaningless.”

“Of course, cause you wouldn’t have to guard me, and be with me, a stupid prince who can’t even do what’s asked of him.” Junhui said quietly.

“What did your mother say Jun?” Minghao asked.

"I need to be a better omega. A good omega doesn't talk back as much as I do or get into as much trouble. That the reason she had to do this with Yanan is because there would never be an alpha worthy of being king that would want me cause I was too much to handle." Junhui said, his tone almost mocking towards the queen. 

"No, Jun she's wrong. About everything. You being a good omega or not doesn't mean she can talk about you that way. She doesn't know you, and hasn't known you since probably a month after you were born. I know you, and I can tell you that you're a perfect omega. You're kind and you have a gentle heart. You love so easily and with everything you have. You don't have to be quiet and submissive to be a perfect omega for anyone. If some stupid alpha can't accept you that way then they're the dumbass." Minghao said softly. "You're absolutely perfect Jun, your mother is wrong."

"I do get into trouble all the time though, or did you forget that somehow someone kidnapped me and left me in the middle of the fucking woods? I skip my lessons all the time, you have to come after me all the damn time. I'm a pathetic excuse for an omega. For a prince. How the hell am I supposed to rule a country?"

Minghao sighed softly. "Jun, listen to me." He moved so he could stand behind the prince, "you're not a pathetic excuse for anything. Let me tell you that right now, you  _ are not  _ pathetic. You're human. Being an omega or alpha or whatever means shit. You're kind, you make people feel important whenever you talk to them, you take care of people you love, like Seokmin with his flowers, Soonyoung with Mingyu, me with making sure the queen can't tear me down. That's just one reason you're perfect for everything you ever are or become. Yeah, you skip your lessons, but that's because they're boring and in your brain you're thinking of a million things that you could be doing instead, most of them being ideas to help others. You get into trouble once in a while, but who doesn't? I'm sure when the queen was our age she made some mistakes too."

Junhui stared at Minghao through the reflection in the mirror and nodded. "I'm pretty sure she has too."

Minghao leaned down and kissed his head gently before running a hand over his shoulders to comfort him. "Jun you making a mistake or getting into trouble doesn't make you pathetic. It makes you human. That's something that any royalty probably wishes they had, because the ones who do can connect to others easier. You light up any room you walk into, and you always find a way to make someone feel better than they had before. You're perfect Jun. I'll tell you every day until you believe it if I have to.”

Junhui leaned back into Minghao’s chest, staring at his friend through the mirror, “how did I get so lucky to have you in my life?”

“Because sweet Jun, you have a heart of gold, you're so unbelievably kind that something had to go right for you. Besides, I’m the lucky one that I get the honor of protecting my best friend.” Minghao said, leaning down a little. He wrapped his arms around Junhui, his hands resting on the prince’s chest lightly.

“I’d choose you a million times over too.” Junhui said, moving his hands to hold Minghao’s. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Minghao squeezed Junhui’s hands gently and placed another gentle kiss on the prince’s head. “Any alpha would be so incredibly lucky to call you their mate.”  _ and I wish it could be me. _

Junhui smiled a little and waited until their eyes met each other, “and any omega would be lucky to be yours.”

\--------

The two spent most of the morning in Junhui’s room, the prince taking the chance to catch up on much needed sleep while Minghao laid next to him, looking through profiles he had gotten of every dignitary that had come to visit. When there was a small knock at the door, Minghao carefully got up, trying not to disturb his friend and opened it, smiling when he saw Shuhui holding a basket.

“I wanted to check in on you two. How’s our prince?” Shuhui asked softly.

“He’s resting,” Minghao moved so Shuhui could come in and smiled, “lunch?”

Shuhui nodded, “I figured our little one wouldn’t want to go eat in front of everyone.” She set the basket on the small table in the room, “I made sure both of your favorites are in there, and if you decide to find a new place to hide from the world, just let me know and I’ll make sure dinner comes to you too.”

Minghao smiled and hugged the cook, grateful for her thoughtfulness. She had been more of a parent to both him and Junhui than the queen ever was. “Thank you Shuhui.”

“Of course my baby.” She smiled and kissed his forehead before going over to Junhui, where the omega was still resting, but slowly waking up, hearing them talk. She ran a gentle hand over Junhui’s head, “just rest my little one. You’ve been incredibly busy, and it’s okay to put yourself first.”

Junhui nodded, sleepily, his eyes still only half open, “thank you Shuhui.”

“You’re welcome my dear. I told Minghao to let me know where you’ll be at dinner so I’ll make sure you get that brought to you as well. Just relax.”

Junhui nodded and smiled at the cook, thankful for her.

The older beta smiled and kissed the prince’s head before looking at Minghao, “let me know if I can get anything for you two.”

“We will. Thank you Shuhui.” Minghao said softly.

Shuhui smiled and ran a gentle hand down the side of Minghao’s face. It reminded him of his mother and made him feel like everything would be okay. “I have to take care of my favorite little ones. And Soonyoung is fine, so now it’s both of your turns.” She left shortly after saying that, leaving Minghao wondering if she knew his feelings too.

“Hao,” Junhui whined quietly and reached for him.

Minghao laughed going over, He ran a gentle hand over the prince’s head, “how was your nap Junnie?”

“I feel like I can sleep for a few more hours.” Junhui hummed, stretching. He sat up and leaned into Minghao, “I wish I could just sleep everything away.”

Minghao nodded and rubbed his back gently, “it would be nice.” He leaned closer to the prince and waited until the older lifted his chin before scenting him, hoping that his smell would help the prince feel better.

Junhui closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on Minghao’s scent and trying to feel better. “Can we go to the tower? I need to see the sky.”

Minghao nodded, “absolutely.”

\--------

The rest of the day, the two spent it in the astronomy tower, switching from the little room to the roof, depending on where Junhui felt like he needed to be. Shuhui had brought them dinner, and as they walked back towards Junhui's room again, Minghao was sure the prince felt better than he had that morning. 

"Jun, you're okay." Soonyoung ran up to the prince as they got closer and pulled him in for a hug. 

"I was with Minghao. What's wrong?" Junhui asked confused, still hugging his friend in return. 

Minghao saw Joshua's concerned look as the beta came up behind him. "Soonyoung, stay with Jun please." He went over to the other guard, "what's going on?"

"Someone broke into Jun's room. We didn't know where you two were, Seungcheol and I got worried." Joshua said gently.

"I'm sorry, we were in the tower. Can you stay with him? Don't let him come to his room until I've gotten a chance to see." Minghao said. 

Joshua nodded and went over to the two, helping explain with Soonyoung, while Minghao quickly went to Junhui's room where there were several people trying to look in. 

"Hey, unless you're a guard member, leave. Respect the prince's privacy." Minghao growled. Several left, but three stayed that weren't guard members. 

"Is the prince okay?" Yanan asked softly. 

Minghao nodded, "we were in the astronomy tower all afternoon. Joshua and Soonyoung are with him down the hall."

Yanan nodded, "if I may, I'd like to stay to look at everything."

Minghao wanted to say no but allowed it anyways, the other alpha was engaged to his prince. He went towards the room and looked in, shocked at how destroyed it was. The small table was flipped upside down, missing a leg, the curtain is were burnt as if someone had set them on fire, the bedding was shredded, on the mirror there was a message he couldn't quite make out from where he was, and there was something on the bed, making him wonder what the hell happened. 

"Maybe the queen should reconsider who's the prince's guard. If they can't even properly protect him." A voice said over his shoulder. 

Minghao turned quickly to come face to face with Hoseok, the other alpha grinning smugly at Minghao. "Back off. I was with the prince the whole day, he was safe from this."

"Imagine how safe he's going to feel knowing someone got into his locked room." Hoseok said. 

Minghao grabbed the alpha by his shirt and slammed him into the wall behind him. "Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything about the prince. You arrogant asshole-"

"Minghao," Yanan got his attention, gently pulling the guard away. "Come on, just ignore him. Hoseok, go to your quarters please." 

Minghao still saw red, but the gentle urging of the other prince made him step back. "If you dare say  _ anything  _ about the prince again I don't care that you're engaged to my friend, I will make you regret it."

"I'm  _ so _ scared of an alpha that can't even protect his prince." Hoseok mocked. 

Before Minghao could react, two bodies moved in front of him and a hand pushed him back gently on his shoulder. 

"Hoseok, leave now. We won't ask again." Seungcheol growled. "Everyone except Yanan, Minghao and Jiacheng leave." 

Jiacheng was the second person standing in front of Minghao. He glared at Hoseok, silently threatening him with just the look. 

"Pathetic. Can't even fight your own battles." Hoseok spat at Minghao, looking over the two's shoulders. 

"Leave or I'll tell the queen how you ignored the direct order of a guard member protecting the prince's privacy." Yanan said, "and I will see to it that you're punished myself. Last warning."

When Hoseok opened his mouth to retort, Jiacheng got into his face and in a dangerously low voice told him, "your mouth doesn't connect to your feet. So I suggest you close it and move it."

Hoseok closed his mouth and did as they said, but not without a glance back to see the anger on Minghao's face. 

Seungcheol waited until he and everyone else was gone before turning to Minghao, "breathe."

"I'm sorry." Minghao whispered. 

"Are you okay?" Yanan asked. 

Minghao nodded. "Yes. Just angry." 

Seungcheol nodded. "Come on, I need your help with everything."

Minghao nodded and followed Seungcheol, glancing at Yanan and Jiacheng. Jiacheng looked like he was judging Minghao in a way that made him feel terrible about how he had reacted, and Yanan just seemed concerned. 

Silently, Minghao walked around the room looking at everything, in shock that just a few hours before he had been in the room with the prince, enjoying the hiding space away from the world. He looked at the note on the mirror and clenched his fists angrily. 

***

Written in blood on the mirror was a message meant for him and Junhui. " _ I will take what is mine, soon my prince _ ." 

***

"Who would do such a thing?" Yanan asked quietly as he followed through. He was in shock and angry as well that Junhui had been threatened. 

"Someone who doesn't like how things are turning out I'm guessing." Seungcheol said quietly. He went over to the bed to look at what it was there closer and shook his head angrily. 

Minghao followed and looked, feeling more angry the longer he stood in the room. On the bed was a bouquet of flowers from Seokmin's garden and all of them were burnt. Next to them was a small note too. " _ You are the reason for my desire _ ." 

"I'll have this looked at, see if we can recognize the handwriting." Seungcheol said. 

Minghao nodded, "Jun isn't sleeping in here tonight. I'll ask Soonyoung if he could sleep with him and I'll guard the room."

Seungcheol nodded and glanced at Yanan. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, definitely. Jun doesn't need to be around this." Yanan said quickly. 

Minghao nodded and excused himself to go to his prince. He found the elder with Joshua and Soonyoung, asking them about what had happened, and when he saw Minghao he went to him.

“Hao, how bad is it?”

“Your room is destroyed right now. I’m guessing they told you about it.” Minghao guessed, when Junhui nodded he sighed, “it’s pretty bad, Seungcheol, Yanan, and I agree that you’ll sleep with Soonyoung in his room and I’ll guard the door tonight.”

“I can help too.” Joshua said softly when he overheard.

Junhui nodded and sighed, “can I go see?”

Minghao nodded and led the way, Junhui wrapping an arm around Minghao’s for support and when they got to the room, Minghao stayed close to Junhui, knowing he’d need physical support too.

“Jun, I’m glad you're okay,” Yanan said when he saw Junhui.

Junhui smiled at him and nodded, “it’s a good thing I was with Minghao.”

The other royal nodded, acknowledging Minghao with a small nod as well, as he touched Junhui’s shoulder, “are you sure you want to see it?”

Junhui nodded, “absolutely. I’m not going to let them make me afraid.” When everyone nodded in respect to that, the prince walked into his room, looking around at everything in a silent shock. When he saw the mirror and the note on the bed he frowned, “I want whoever did this punished when you find them.”

“I will make sure that happens, Prince.” Seungcheol said, obviously feeling the same way.

Minghao rubbed his back and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before letting his hand fall to his side. “We’ll find out who did it too. I promise.”

Junhui nodded, satisfied and took a deep breath, “alright, well the important thing is, no one is hurt. We can deal with this tomorrow.”

Minghao nodded and led Junhui out of the room where he was met with a hug from Soonyoung, the other omega scenting him in hopes to give him comfort.

“Take care of him please.” Yanan asked Minghao.

Minghao nodded, giving a small bow to the prince, “I promise on my life that I will.”

Yanan nodded and went to Junhui, gently touching his arm first, “are you okay?”

Junhui nodded, taking a deep breath. “I am. I’m not going to let whoever did this win.” He smiled at the other royal, “we’ll deal with this in the morning.”

Yanan nodded and with Junhui’s permission, gave him a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

“You will.” Junhui smiled. When he turned, Minghao let him link arms again and together with Soonyoung, they went to Soonyoung’s room. Behind them, Seungcheol shut Junhui’s door and locked it, keeping it private before walking with Joshua to their room to let Jeonghan know what had happened.

“I’ll be right outside all night.” Minghao assured once they got to Soonyoung’s room, “if you two need anything tell me.”

Soonyoung nodded and smiled at their friend, “thank you Minghao. You're a great alpha.”

“The best,” Junhui agreed. He hugged Minghao, reaching to scent the guard member who allowed it, “thank you for keeping me safe.”

“It’s my pleasure Junnie,” Minghao said softly. He scented the omega in return, hoping that it would help comfort him, “both of you go get some sleep.”

Junhui nodded and squeezed Minghao’s hand before going into the room with Soonyoung, shutting the door behind him.

Minghao sighed once they were in and leaned against the wall, thinking of what Hoseok had said. He may have kept Junhui safe physically, but mentally he had failed. Whoever destroyed Junhui’s room had gotten to the prince, even if he tried not to show it. Hoseok was right. He wasn’t a good alpha, and now Yanan and Jiacheng had seen it. He was sure that whoever was targeting Junhui was doing it not only to get to Junhui, but to him too. Whoever it was, they were succeeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started off with this chapter not really sure what I wanted for it. But as I wrote, it kind of wrote itself. I got some of cutie Minghao spoiling Jun, some of Shuhui being the best background character in the world, some more of our conflict, and some foreshadowing! And! I got Yanan being the cutest baby and four small babies standing up to a big babie (I love you Wonho I promise baby!)
> 
> So I hope this is something you guys like! Please feel free to let me know what you think, favorite parts, your reactions. I love to read them! And as always, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all love it. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sooner than I did this time. Love y'all. Feel free to come be friends with me on twitter too (sunkissedjoon94). I'm shy, but I love making friends. Alright, until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.....I write a lot. It was gonna be 4,000 ish words...but then I wanted to include that last scene....so uh....here's 6,221 words of fluff, angst, and everything in between. Also if it seems repetitive of scenes/feelings in other chapters, I apologize. I didn't know how else to get to the last part without it.

Minghao tried being better after that. He constantly checked on Junhui, more than just physically too. When lessons became too much, he'd either get the prince to leave with him or shoo out whichever tutor the prince was working with and talked to him and made the prince tell him what was on his mind. If he was going to continue being a guard member worthy of protecting his prince, he was going to do better. 

After the room had been trashed, it seemed like Yanan figured he had to be close to the prince too, he and Jiacheng quickly becoming two faces Mighao saw the most. 

Standing behind both princes with Jiacheng made Minghao feel worse about himself. He tried not to compare himself to the other two alphas, pushing the thoughts to the back of his head. It was hard though, and he found himself comparing his body type against Jiacheng and Yanan often. He knew he made Junhui feel safe, and if he hadn't the older would've picked someone else like Seungcheol or Joshua who were more built than he was, but it didn't help his self-esteem at all. 

"So where is your scholar Yuto?" Junhui was asking as they walked through the garden that was Seokmin's pride and joy. "I hope he's enjoying himself as well and feels welcomed."

They had a little bit before lunch and Junhui wanted to enjoy some fresh air after having a rough morning dealing with a meeting the queen had wanted him to sit in on. He wasn't even interested, and not even sure what it was about now if he tried to remember, but instead he had listened as advisors from different parts of their kingdom spoke, only to be asked about what happened later by the queen and unable to tell her what she expected. He had been able to tell her the moods of everyone in the room, something Junhui was great at, but everything else seemed to jumble itself into a knot into his brain.

"He does. He's been spending time between the library and the garden." Yanan smiled, "you have a collection different from ours at home and Yuto definitely enjoys reading."

Junhui smiled at the alpha prince and nodded, "he's more than welcome to anything in our collection. My friend Seungkwan brought several back from different places the last time he and his mate traveled for their duties. Right Minghao?"

Minghao cleared his throat, surprised to be brought into the conversation and nodded, "um yes. I believe this last time they went to Jeju so Hansol could visit with Seungkwan's family again. Seungkwan told me about this book he found there, I think he said it was about a prince who lived by the sea and helped rescue a few sirens that had been captured." 

"That sounds really interesting. I'll have to let Yuto know. Thank you Minghao." Yanan smiled at the other alpha with a gentle kindness in his eyes, reminding Minghao of how different he was from what he had expected. 

"Of course. If he would like any recommendations I could give those as well. While the prince is in his lessons I get a chance to read a little more than usual." Minghao said softly. 

Yanan smiled, "thank you. I'll let him know that." 

Minghao nodded, bowing slightly in respect, and saw a smile from Junhui directed at him, and a cold glare from Jiacheng. It confused him and made him wonder if Jiacheng had anything hiding, but as soon as he noticed the look it was gone, replaced by a blank expression from the other alpha. In his mind, Minghao put a question mark next to his name, not easing any suspicions just yet.

\--------

At lunch, Jihoon pulled Minghao aside, the advisor for the royal family was one he trusted to find out information he could on their visiting guests, hoping to find out who had been the one to first kidnap his prince and second trash his room just a week ago. Minghao glanced at Seungcheol who nodded that he’d watch over Junhui before quietly stepping out of the dining hall with the small beta. 

“I found out some things about our dignitaries. There’s some things I couldn’t find an answer to, like with Prince Yanan and why Jiacheng looks ready to murder anyone who looks at him for more than three seconds.” Jihoon explained. They walked a little ways away from the door and made sure no one else was nearby. “But I don’t think it’s anything concerning our Jun.”

Minghao nodded and took a deep breath. He didn’t like any of this. “Thank you for trying at least.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out, just when they want us too. For now, I don’t think they pose any harm. Wonwoo and Chan both are good too. Seungkwan and Hansol were able to vouch for them. Apparently Chan’s family is friends with both of theirs and he’s one of the sweetest people in the world. Wonwoo’s only fault is he’s extremely whipped for the kid.” Jihoon explained.

That thought made Minghao smile, because he had seen the alpha fawning over the young omega several times, and doting on him every chance he got. He could see how that was all that was negative. He found the alpha in their library often too, finding new books to read and nodding politely to everyone nearby. They definitely weren’t a threat either. “That’s good. I’m glad they aren’t a worry. They seem very nice.”

“They are.” Jihoon nodded in agreement. “I also found out more about Hoseok.”

Minghao raised his eyebrows, more interested in the alpha for Soonyoung’s sake. He didn’t like how rude the other alpha was, and if he could figure out more about him it helped.

“Apparently he’s not who he pretends to be. Chan told me a bit about him. He’s been shitty for a long time and said some awful things about Junhui. Some comments that coming from anyone outside of a higher status would have been considered a threat.”

Minghao sighed and took the document offered to him from Jihoon. It was something he hadn’t wanted to hear. At all. “Thank you Jihoon. Could you thank Wonwoo and Chan for telling you that me?”

“Absolutely. And hey, I’m sorry.” Jihoon said softly.

“It isn’t your fault. I had a feeling about him. I just hoped I was wrong.” Minghao managed a small smile.

“I’ll have Seokmin put together a small bouquet for the prince. He doesn’t deserve this. That and I know he loves Minnie’s flowers.”

“Everyone does. Your mate does a great job taking care of them,” Minghao smiled at the proud smile on the beta’s face.

“It isn’t official yet. But yeah, my Minnie is pretty great.” Jihoon said with a gentle fondness.

Minghao smiled and patted his shoulder gently, “thank you again for getting this for me.”

“Of course. I wish it were better news.” Jihoon shrugged.

Minghao looked down at the document and sighed, “if anything it’s at least some answers. And a step in the direction I need to be.”

Jihoon nodded, “well I should let you get back to the prince.”

Minghao nodded and smiled at him before going back to the dining hall. He tried to be as unnoticed as possible but met Junhui’s questioning look. He smiled at the older, hoping it’d reassure him and that he wouldn’t feel like he had to ask questions later. He didn’t know if he could handle lying to the prince or telling him what he had found out.

Junhui just gave him a look and a small nod before turning back to the conversation he had been having. Next to him, Soonyoung tilted his head just slightly in question to the alpha, curious why he had left.

Minghao just smiled and gave him a look, hoping that he’d let it go too. When Soonyoung nodded and looked back to Chan who was telling him a story, Minghao looked around the table. He saw how Wonwoo was watching and listening to Chan as if the young omega had hung the stars, Mingyu was talking to Yanan and Yuto, all three of them smiling and relaxed, Junhui was talking to Hoseok and the queen, but the alpha’s attention was divided. He was listening and talking with Junhui, but he also glanced at Minghao, as if he knew what the guard had stepped out for. 

“Everything okay?” Seungcheol asked softly.

Minghao nodded, the file he held behind him feeling heavy. “Yeah. Jihoon just found some stuff out I needed.”

Seungcheol nodded, “later?”

Minghao nodded, “definitely.”

\---------

When Junhui was in a lesson, Minghao took the chance to look at the file a little, surprised to find that Hoseok wasn’t as kind as even the queen had mentioned him to be. The fact that the queen probably knew what he was capable of made Minghao’s skin crawl, knowing that the rude alpha who had been accused of hurting several omegas and betas based solely on their second gender was engaged to his friend. That paired along with the fact that apparently Hoseok had over several times being a soldier disobey direct orders he was given made Minghao’s head hurt. How could the queen find someone like him suitable for Soonyoung?

“What’cha reading?” Junhui asked, sitting next to Minghao and trying to look over his shoulder.

Minghao quickly closed the file and smiled at the prince, “something Seungcheol asked me to look over for him.”

“What’s it about?” Junhui asked, he peeked at the file again and Minghao was glad Jihoon hadn’t written anything defining on it. He looked back up at Minghao, and it took everything in the alpha to not just tell Junhui what he had read.

“Ah, just some stuff about our new trainees. He got a report back on them and how they’re training.”

“I bet they’re doing good.” Junhui hummed. “Hey, so I don’t want to go to my next lesson. Want to cause some trouble?”

Minghao laughed, “Trouble how?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Something like getting our favorite best friend with a certain visitor who thinks that our friend is super cute?” Junhui grinned, “please Hao? It’ll be more fun than a history lesson.”

“But Jun you need your history lessons.” Minghao teased.

“They’re boring though HaoHao,” Junhui whined, leaning on the alpha, “please? I want to make Soonie happy.”

Minghao laughed giving in, he was whipped for the prince for sure. “Alright, alright. Let’s go then.”

“Great! Do you know where Hoseok would be? Cause we need to get him distracted first.” Junhui asked.

“I think I have an idea how to distract him. We can send him out on a hunt with some guard members?” Minghao asked, “he might like getting to show off and be gone for a while.”

Junhui nodded and smiled, “come on. Let’s go make our best friend happy.”

Minghao laughed and followed the prince. They went through setting up a hunting party with a few of the guard members and then asked Hoseok if he wanted to go along. When they mentioned some of the guard members were young and had no experience being around someone like him on a hunt he was quick to agree.

Junhui double checked that the queen was busy with meetings before he went and found Soonyoung with Minghao trailing behind. They had already asked Mingyu to meet them in Seokmin’s garden in a few minutes, wanting him to be waiting for Soonyoung.

“What’s going on?” Soonyoung asked, surprised as he left his lesson early.

“We have a surprise for you.” Junhui hummed and patted his friend’s hand.

“What kind of surprise?” Soonyoung asked, laughing nervously.

“Oh you’ll see.” Junhui smiled. He glanced at Minghao and winked, amusing the guard member even more.

Soonyoung looked back at Minghao, “if I end up dying I’m gonna come back and haunt both of you.”

Minghao laughed, “why are you so worried? We won’t murder you.”

“You never know. I’m gonna end up dead aren’t I?” Soonyoung asked as they walked.

“Well I hope not. That’d be disappointing.” someone other than Minghao or Junhui said.

The omega’s eyes widened and he looked in front of them, surprised. “Oh, Mingyu.”

Mingyu just smiled, a quiet laugh coming out and Minghao could’ve sworn he saw Soonyoung melt at the sound, “well that is a great hello.”

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung said quickly, “I just didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I think they meant for that.” Mingyu laughed, nodding to Junhui and Minghao.

Junhui smiled, “make sure he’s here in time for dinner, treat him right and if I see a scratch on him I will make Minghao and Seungcheol take you to the woods and deal with you.”

Mingyu nodded, “yes your highness. I’ll make sure he’s well taken care of.”

Junhui nodded approvingly and smiled at Soonyoung, “have fun on your date, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Jun!” Soonyoung’s eyes widened a little and his cheeks turned red.

Junhui just laughed and hugged his friend before gently pushing him towards Mingyu, “have fun kids!”

Mingyu laughed, “thank you.”

Junhui winked and linked arms with Minghao before they walked away.

Minghao laughed, glancing back. He saw that already, Soonyoung and Mingyu were talking, both smiling and happy. He smiled and looked at Junhui, “So that was a success.”

Junhui smiled and nodded, leaning his head on Minghao, “it was. Thank you.”

Minghao smiled and kissed his head, “you’re welcome my prince.”

Junhui smiled and hummed a little as they walked, enjoying time with his friend. “Maybe we’ll be able to figure out how to have them together instead.”

“That sounds like a lot of work, but if anyone can do it, I’m sure it’s you.” Minghao reassured him..

Junhui smiled, “you’re too sweet to me.”

“You deserve it Jun. That and so much more.” Minghao smiled. He wished that it could always be like this for his friend, happy and relaxed.

\---------

After a while of avoiding lessons by hiding in Junhui's room, the two decided to go to the astronomy tower, and sit on the roof alone. As they walked, Junhui told Minghao about a story Soonyoung had told him from the time he was gone, involving Jeonghan and a few pranks the two had pulled. 

"Poor Seungcheol," Minghao laughed shaking his head, "Joshua is already chaotic on his own sometimes. Now with Jeonghan he's got two that can be chaotic."

"Don't let that fool you. He's insanely in love with them." Junhui laughed, "you can tell when he looks at them."

Minghao nodded, laughing softly as he thought of how many times he had seen the two betas annoy the older alpha and all he did was stare fondly at them, looking as if he was ready to kiss them. "Love makes you do crazy things." 

Junhui laughed and nodded, "it does. Hey, so that omega at the party that Hoseok introduced you to, Minseok, right? What happened with him?" 

"Oh." Minghao looked a little surprised at the sudden question. "Not really anything I guess. We danced together and talked." 

"You looked like you were having fun and enjoying yourself when I saw you a few times." Junhui smiled, not looking at Minghao, but he could tell the smile wasn't full, that something was missing. "He had you laughing a lot."

"He was nice to talk to." Minghao said slowly. 

Junhui nodded, his smile turning to a tight lipped smile, one that Minghao knew the prince had when he was feeling more emotional than he wanted. "I'm glad Hao. You should talk to him more."

"I guess I could. But it wouldn't really be fair to him." Minghao said. He decided he might as well go for it, tell the prince how he felt. 

"Why's that?" Junhui looked at him. 

"Because there's a different omega I have my eye on. One that I've loved for a long time." Minghao said softly. 

"They must be special to have your attention that long." Junhui said quietly. He smiled a little before a frown replaced it and he turned his head smelling the air. "Do you smell something burning?"

Minghao frowned and sniffed a few times, smelling what Junhui smelt. "Stay behind me."

Junhui nodded and followed Minghao quietly, the two still heading towards the tower where the smell got stronger. 

Minghao kept one arm slightly behind him to easier protect Junhui. The fact that it was getting stronger the direction they were going made him worry if it was another thing meant for Junhui. As they got to the tower, they could see smoke and a few flames. Minghao quickly went and grabbed a heavier blanket from one of the chairs and used it to throw over the fire to put it out. 

Junhui went to help him, but he gently pushed the prince back and kept working to put it out. 

"Please Jun, I don't want you hurt." Minghao panted. He kept throwing the blanket over the flames until they were out and sighed leaning back. 

"Are you okay?" Junhui asked checking his hands.

"I'm fine." Minghao promised but didn't pull away, letting the prince make sure for himself. "We need to get Seungcheol so he can check this out with me."

Junhui nodded and gently grabbed Minghao’s wrist and made him stand. They left quickly, finding Seungcheol with Jeonghan and Joshua, explaining what happened and going back with the three. 

"It was on fire when you got here?" Seungcheol clarified as he moved the blanket. 

Minghao nodded, "and we didn't start smelling it until we had gotten closer. It was still small enough I could put it out with the blanket."

Joshua frowned standing over on the side with Junhui, "no one has been over here all day though."

"Well I'm sure it didn't spontaneously combust." Jeonghan said gently so that Minghao and Junhui didn't think they were just ignoring what happened.

"Unless flowers are able to do that now." Seungcheol said quietly. "They're from Seokmin's garden too." 

Minghao frowned. They had been to the garden with Mingyu. And Jihoon had mentioned getting some flowers for Junhui, but they wouldn't be the ones to do it. Hoseok had been gone longer than the fire would have burned for too.

“It couldn’t have been meant for me would it?” Junhui said softly, “I mean no one knew Hao and I were coming here. So no one could have intended it for me. Right?”

Minghao wanted to reassure Junhui but as he, Seungcheol and Joshua looked closer, his stomach rolled. Next to the burned flowers was a note that had been burned, but not enough that they couldn’t see the words. Minghao silently wished that it had been burned.

“Looks like it was unfortunately,” Seungcheol said softly, handing Junhui the note.

It was similar to how Junhui’s room had been trashed. Whoever it was, was trying to scare Junhui. Silently, Minghao got up and went to Junhui, rubbing his back gently, hoping to help the prince know he wasn’t alone.

Junhui read the note, taking a deep breath.  _ I can’t wait to keep you all to myself my prince. Not even the so-called alpha will keep you away from me. _

“Jun?” Minghao asked softly.

“If someone wouldn’t mind getting Yanan please, I’d appreciate it. I’d like for him to know about this as well.” Junhui spoke softly.

Joshua nodded and squeezed Junhui’s hand before leaving to get the other prince.

“Jun, we aren’t going to let whoever is doing this hurt you.” Seungcheol promised, “Minghao and I have been working to find out who it is and have a few others helping out too. We’re going to keep you safe.”

Junhui nodded, glancing at the note again, “I know.”

Ignoring Seungcheol and Jeonghan, Minghao moved closer to Jun and leaned in, hoping the prince would let him scent him, hoping that if he was calm and his scent showed that, it would help him.

Junhui lifted his chin, letting the guard scent him, and after, he leaned into Minghao. “Why is this happening?”

“I don’t know Jun. But I promise you I’ll find out who it is and make sure they’re punished.” Minghao said softly. He held the prince, trying to think of calming things, hoping that when Yanan came he didn’t mind that he had scented Junhui. 

As the other prince came, his concern for Junhui was obvious as he went to him first without checking anything else, “are you hurt?”

Minghao stepped back to give the two princes space and looked over to Seungcheol who was already trying to clean things up without ruining it with Joshua. He knew that Jiacheng was staring at him from where the other alpha stood behind Yanan, and Jeonghan watched silently, as if quietly judging the silent showdown between the two. 

“I’m okay, physically at least. I figured you’d like to know what happened too.” Junhui said softly.

Yanan nodded and rubbed his back gently before going over to Seungcheol and Joshua and looking.at the burned petals, “it happened before you got here?”

Junhui nodded, “Minghao and I smelled the smoke and came here.”

“How’d they know you two were going to be here?” Yanan sighed. He took the note Junhui handed to him and read it, his frown showing more. “We’ll find out who did this.”

Joshua nodded, “we’ve been working on finding out who it is since they trashed the prince’s room.”

“Actually a little longer.” Minghao said quietly, “when they kidnapped Junhui.”

“They  _ kidnapped _ Junhui?” Yanan stood and looked at Minghao in shock. They hadn’t told him, Junhui not wanting anyone to know, but since the threats were getting worse, Minghao decided it was the right time. 

“Hao, please.” Junhui said looking at him.

Minghao ignored him, looking at Yanan, “yes. During the party. I was-”

“Where were you during that? Aren’t you his guard? You're supposed to protect him.” Jiacheng spoke up, stepping closer.

“Jiacheng,” Yanan stopped him, looking at Junhui concerned. “You didn’t tell me about that.”

“No, I didn’t want anyone to know. I had given Minghao, Seungcheol, and Joshua the evening to enjoy themselves. So it was my fault.” Junhui said, his voice even. He gave Jiacheng a look as if daring him to say anything.

“It wasn’t your fault Junhui. Even with the night off we should’ve been more aware.” Seungcheol said gently.

“I knew what I was risking. I’d do it again, knowing what had happened too. You three deserved an evening to yourselves.” Junhui looked at Seungcheol and Joshua, smiling gently at them before glancing at Minghao.

Minghao nodded and looked at Yanan, “I’ve been-”

“A shitty guard for one.” Jiacheng said, “honestly, what were you doing that was more important than your prince? You're his royal guard. You're not supposed to leave his side for anything.”

“He had the prince’s permission. It isn’t any of your business.” Jeonghan snapped.

“It  _ is  _ my business. When these two get married and mated, it’ll be both of our responsibility to protect them and their family. How am I supposed to do my job with an alpha who can’t even do his job properly now? Seungcheol would make a better guard than Minghao.” Jiacheng looked at Minghao, “Hoseok was right that evening. You are a pathetic alpha who can’t even care for his own prince. You lead him straight here, without any regard that it could’ve been a trap. You're lucky you didn’t get him killed. Maybe the queen and the prince should reconsider who stays at his side.”

“Jiacheng, that’s enough.” Yanan’s voice raised and his eyes quickly flashed to a golden color when he glared at his guard member. Jiacheng bowed his head out of respect for him and took a step back, but said nothing more. “Minghao, I-”

“All due respect, your highness, I think Jiacheng has a point. I have been reckless and put my prince in danger. If it is alright, I would like to ask Seungcheol to take over protecting my prince while I see what I can find on who may be doing this.”

Junhui reached out to him, “Minghao. Please.”

Minghao looked at Junhui, “please, your highness. I need to keep you safe, and to do that I want you to stay with someone who is more capable of protecting you than I am.” He paused, looking at Junhui for a moment before looking at Seungcheol who nodded and then bowed to both princes. “I’ll find out who did this. I promise.”

Yanan nodded to him, unsure what else to say, and before Junhui could protest again, Minghao walked away, trying to keep his head high. He was mad at everything. He was mad that Hoseok and Jiacheng were right. He was mad at himself for bringing Junhui towards the danger instead of away. He knew better. He had trained to be better. They weren’t kids anymore, and now, even more than before, his friend was in danger. He had to be a better alpha. Instead of the pathetic one everyone had noticed him to be.

\-------

Minghao stared at the fish swimming in the water. He felt the ache in his muscles from being so tense, and knew he should relax them, but the anger still flooded his thoughts. The self-doubt and guilt only made it worse.

Even as upset as he was, when he smelled the sweet cherry blossoms, he forced himself to take a deep breath. He didn't look up, even when he heard the soft footsteps reach the bridge, his heels clicking on the wood. 

“There you are.” Junhui said softly. He had a container in his hands, watching the alpha in front of him carefully. His sharp eyes not missing how tense Minghao still was. “Jeonghan and Joshua said they didn't see you and that you didn't show up to dinner with the rest of the guard.”

“I'm okay Jun-prince.” Minghao fixed his words, the sting from what Jiacheng had said still clear. 

“Hao,” Junhui frowned. He put a hand on Minghao’s arm softly. “You're upset.”

“I'm fine, your highness.” Minghao could have kicked himself. Calling Junhui anything other than his name, the sweet nicknames that Minghao had given him, it would tell the prince-

“You aren't fine. You haven't called me your highness in private since we were thirteen, before you left to train. What's wrong?” Jun asked. He watched the guard member closely. When he saw his best friend close his eyes and clench his fists, he knew the alpha was more upset than he realized at first. He set the food down and then carefully took one of his friend’s arms, sliding underneath it and into the small space between Minghao and the railing. His back was pressed to the rail but he didn't care. Instead he leaned up on his tiptoes and scented Minghao, hoping for some kind of reaction. 

The sour smell that filled his nose was definitely not it. “Hao?” Junhui looked at his friend and was surprised to see his jaw was clenched like he was angry, and tears were falling down his face. 

“I'm sorry.” Minghao said, his teeth clenched together tightly

“Why are you sorry?” Junhui asked. He gently reached up and ran a hand over his friend’s jaw, wishing he could make the younger one feel better. Seeing Minghao upset was the worst thing to him. If he could pass a law that no one could make Minghao upset, he'd sign it with his name bigger than necessary. 

“Because. I'm not-” Minghao took a deep breath, “I'm not a good alpha.”

“You are!” Junhui said softly. “Oh Hao. You're an amazing alpha. You're an even better friend. But you've taken such amazing care of me. You protect me so well and you help me feel safe.”

“But I don't look like an alpha. Compared to you, compared to Sir Mingyu, or Prince Yanan, or Jiacheng, Seungcheol, or Hoseok. I'm the most worthless alpha. You look more like an alpha than I do my prince. I'm too small.” Minghao whispered. 

“And skipping a meal is supposed to help how?” Junhui tsked softly. He looked at his friend. “Look at me.”

Minghao looked at the prince, tears still falling down his face. The sight broke Junhui’s heart. 

“You don't have to be a big alpha to be the best or be worth something. You're perfect the way you are. I could have had  _ any  _ alpha in the guard be mine. Seungcheol included. But I chose  _ you _ .” Junhui paused for the younger to take it in, “because none of them made me feel as safe as you do. None of them could protect me in a way that makes me feel as secure as I do when I'm with you. When I'm with you Minghao, I can relax. I can do what I want, because I know that no matter what, you're going to protect me. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me, and your size has nothing to do with that. I don't want an alpha like them protecting me. I want my best friend. Regardless of his size, because you can protect me. You make me feel safe.”

“You aren't just saying that?” Minghao asked softly. “Ji-Jiacheng said-”

“Jiacheng doesn't know me like you do. Jiacheng is just some alpha who is Yanan’s guard. You're my guard.  _ My  _ alpha Hao. No one can change that. Not my mother, not Yanan. No one.” Junhui said. He reached up and tried again to scent Minghao, “please Hao. I need you. Please don't doubt yourself. Please don't stop being my friend. Don't stop being mine. I need you. I don't want to marry Yanan.”

“Then let's run away.” Minghao offered. “Just us. We-we can bring Sir Soonyoung and Mingyu, please?”

Junhui hummed softly and turned and kissed his cheek. “I wish we could, my Hao. I'd want nothing more.”

Minghao bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Junhui like this, not when the prince was stuck having to marry someone he didn't want to. Not when he was doubting himself. 

“What's on your mind?” Junhui asked, noticing Minghao’s different scent and stance.

Minghao looked at the prince. In the soft light left by the receding sunlight and the lights that had turned on in the yard, Junhui looked every bit of a beautiful painting that Minghao could only dream of creating. The way his brown eyes sparkled when he looked at him put the stars to shame. With the prince as close as he was, Minghao couldn't help himself. He had a chance, and he figured he'd take it, so he didn't always wonder what if. 

“I-Forgive me, but I need to do this.” Minghao said softly.

“Do what?” Junhui asked confused, tilting his head just slightly in confusion making Minghao feel like his heart could burst. 

Minghao let out a small breath, “this.” He reached forward and put a finger under the prince’s chin and leaned closer pressing a kiss to his lips.

Junhui made a quiet noise of surprise, but never pulled away and instead moved even closer to the alpha, reaching a hand up to the back of his head, threading his fingers through Minghao’s long hair. He used that to pull Minghao even closer, Minghao’s body trapping the prince against the railing even more. 

Minghao felt like his body was on fire. Every nerve stood on end and where he touched Junhui felt more alive than it had in forever. This was what he had wanted since he was fourteen, when he came home from training, a new guard member and the prince was waiting for him, a sparkle in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face. He had been in love with the prince since that day and the fact their social status got in the way angered him. When he pulled away to breathe, he looked at the prince whose eyes were still closed and he looked content. 

“Hao,” Junhui whispered. 

“I'm sorry. If-If I've overstepped, please tell me. I-I’ll act like it never happened.” Minghao whispered.  _ Even though it'll break my heart to _ .

“How long?” Junhui opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. The expression in his eyes were unreadable and Minghao didn't know what to expect.

“When I came home from training, you and the queen were waiting for me. Your eyes looked so beautiful, and your smile, it took my breath away.” Minghao whispered. “You're the only one I've ever loved.”

“I am pretty handsome.” Junhui mumbled making the alpha’s ears turn a bright red as he giggled. “Hao, you should have told me.”

“I couldn't. Your mother would have me sent away or killed.”

“I wouldn't let her.” Junhui said. He looked at Minghao, his eyes looking full of love and gentleness. “I love you too Hao. I wish I could be marrying you instead.”

“Run away with me Jun. Please? Then we can be together.” Minghao whispered, already knowing the answer and knowing how ridiculous he was being. 

Junhui gave a small smile and pressed his forehead against Minghao’s, and closed his eyes. “Oh Hao. I want nothing more than to leave here with you.”

Minghao knew that as much as they had talked and joked about it, the omega’s duty as the prince was stronger than the want to leave. He'd stay in a marriage he wasn't happy with for the people he ruled. He kissed the prince’s nose, wishing that life had been more fair to them. “I love you my prince. I will always love you, but I won't make you choose.”

“Thank you Hao.” Junhui whispered.

“As long as you want me, I'll be your guard. Regardless of what life chooses.” Minghao promised. 

Junhui nodded and hugged Minghao, burying his face in Minghao’s neck. “I'm so sorry this is all unfair.”

Minghao rubbed his back, “don't be. It isn't your fault.” He closed his eyes and just soaked in the moment. For now, knowing he had the prince’s love was all he could ever ask for. If Junhui fulfilled what was expected of him and marrying Yanan was what he wanted, Minghao would stand behind him and give him the support he needed. 

“Prince Junhui, Minghao,” the voice made the two break apart quickly. They looked over and saw Seungcheol with Joshua and Jeonghan behind him, apologetic and knowing looks on their faces. 

“Yes Seungcheol?” Junhui asked, grateful it was just the trio. They'd be quiet about the compromising situation they had found the two in for him. 

“Prince Yanan is looking for you.” Seungcheol said. He watched Minghao’s face and saw the small falter in the calm expression he forced. 

“Ah yes. Thank you.” Junhui nodded. He grabbed the food container he had set down and turned to Minghao handing it to him, “go ahead and go eat. You don't need to follow me.”

“Junhui, I can come.” Minghao said, taking the container. 

Junhui looked at him, his expression again unreadable. “Minghao-”

“Junhui! There you are.” Yanan came over from behind the trio, Jeonghan and Joshua quickly moving aside for him. He went to Junhui, ignoring Minghao, “I was worried when you didn't come back in. It's chilly. Come inside.”

Coming up slower was Jiacheng who glared at Minghao, the other alpha almost challenging him. 

Junhui glanced at Minghao then at Yanan, “I was just making sure Minghao was taken care of.”

“Oh,” Yanan glanced over, eyeing Minghao carefully. 

Minghao cleared his throat and bowed to the royalty. “Sorry. Thank you Prince Junhui. I should go talk over things with the rest of the guard. But, thank you for taking care of me. Prince Yanan, thank you for letting me borrow him from you.” He looked at Jiacheng, “I trust you will be able to take care of my prince as well as he's with yours?” 

Jiacheng nodded, even while he glared at Minghao.

Junhui’s expression changed to one of regret and sadness as he nodded at Minghao, “please eat.”

Minghao gave him a small smile and nodded, “I will your highness.” He bowed again, “excuse me.” Then with his head held as high as he could and an expression as coldly and he could muster, he walked over to the trio, ignoring the slight growl that came from Jiacheng and the look from Yanan. He nodded to the trio who then walked along with him, back towards where the guard and servants quarters were. 

“Did you-” Joshua started asking but stopped himself, worried about what the answer would be once they were inside. 

Minghao nodded, “I did. But his duty as a prince comes first.”

Jeonghan put a gentle hand on his arm, “I'm sorry.”

Minghao kept the facade on his face and nodded, “I'll be alright. I have a duty too. Excuse me. I should go eat my food.” He nodded to the three and left. Once he was far enough away they couldn't see him, he put the food into the nearest trash bin and went to his room for the evening. His appetite was gone. Yanan had what he never could have, and that was the hardest thing he ever had to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Sooooooo? What do y'all think? I'm curious to know.
> 
> Also, I hope you all are doing well. I'm finishing out my senior year in college in 3 weeks (May 16 would've been my graduation), so hopefully I have more time to write soon. Stay healthy, and if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. You can also dm me on twitter (sunkissedjoon94) or my curiouscat (sunkissedjoon94).
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Please don't forget to tell me your thoughts!
> 
> ALSO!!! Hey friends hey! So the story Minghao mentioned Seungkwan getting is actually a FANTASTIC au you can read here on ao3! It's called Sea Legs, by the amazing SandyRoses! I highly recommend it, as it's one of my top favorites! I cannot get enough of it. That and their writing is just *chefs kiss*. So please, go check it out, here's the link for it! :) Give them love and comments too! :) https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897427/chapters/44856730
> 
> Also, am I supporting my Seokhoon, Wonchan and Verkwan agenda??? Heck yeah


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that new warnings are added. In this chapter there is mentioned abuse. I put ******** before it and after so if you need to skip it you can. At the end of the chapter in the note I'll have a very brief summary of what it was discussed without details. Please take care of yourselves. Also, at the end of the chapter there is mentioned death/killing. Uh that's a weird warning and I know it's not the best but if I give away too much it gives away part of the story. So just please use your best judgement. I'm sorry if this isn't useful. I tried my best without ruining the story for others.
> 
> Also! As always, these characters are NOT a reflection of who they are. I know that everyone in this story in real life are actual angels, this is only for story purposes and everyone deserves all the love in the world. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Hey friends hey! So the story Minghao mentioned Seungkwan getting last chapter (CH. 8) is actually a FANTASTIC au you can read here on ao3! It's called Sea Legs, by the amazing SandyRoses! I highly recommend it, as it's one of my top favorites! I cannot get enough of it. That and their writing is just *chefs kiss*. So please, go check it out, here's the link for it! :) Give them love and comments too! https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897427/chapters/44856730

After confessing to the prince, Minghao was a little nervous. Junhui treated him the same, but his touches seemed to linger for just a few extra seconds. His reaction wasn't the one that made Minghao nervous, but instead he worried if Yanan had found out. If the other prince, or anyone else knew it would mean that he could be killed. He didn't know what would happen, and he didn't want Junhui to feel stuck in the middle of everything. 

If Yanan knew however, he never showed it in how he looked at Minghao or acted towards him. Instead, he was still kind, making sure to include him and Jiacheng in their conversations. Jiacheng was the same as he had been, having a certain cold look to him, although even though Minghao knew Yanan had scolded him, the other alpha was still rude to Minghao as if he couldn’t trust him.

Now though, the prince and his guard were in an empty study room with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Soonyoung, the group wanting to spend time together, away from everyone. It was unspoken that they all were aware of Minghao confessing but they wouldn’t talk about it, even if Junhui was pretty much sitting in Minghao’s lap as they talked.

“We should’ve invited Mingyu to hang out with us.” Soonyoung pouted, “I feel like a-sixth wheel.”

Junhui looked at himself and Minghao then at Seungcheol who had both betas leaning on him, content as he rubbed their sides gently. “I mean, we could have, but then you couldn’t talk about him and how much you love him.”

"That's true. So would you guys like to hear about how sweet he is?" Soonyoung smiled. 

"Go for it Soons." Jeonghan hummed smiling. His life spent as Soonyoung's scholar and best friend while they were gone was spent listening to the omega whine about a cute alpha, beta, or even another omega that had caught his eye. He listened intently to each one and gushed with the young dignitary, so seeing him talk about Mingyu wasn't new, but it was more special.

"He's so  _ perfect _ . He's so sweet to me and he lets me make my own decisions as if we're the same secondary gender. He respects me, and-" Soonyoung paused for effect before holding his wrist out, showing off a shining bracelet that sat on his wrist. "He got this for me. He said he wanted to get more but he didn't want Hoseok noticing."

Joshua sat up and leaned over to take a closer look and cooed softly. "Oh Soons he sounds perfect."

Junhui nodded, smiling at his friend. "He does. We'll figure something out so you can be with him."

"It's okay if not." Soonyoung said softly, "I love Mingyu, but I'm engaged to Hoseok. And your mother would be pissed if I broke it in some way."

Junhui frowned, "just because you're engaged to him doesn't mean you have to be loyal. He won't be to you. Chan mentioned that himself and he and Wonwoo have a lot of experience with Hoseok."

"Wait, Chan said Hoseok won't be loyal to Soonyoung?" Minghao asked, surprised, realizing it might help him either cross Hoseok off his list or keep him on it as a leading suspect. 

"Yeah, I was talking with them the other day. Chan said that Hoseok mentions this other omega he's interested in all the time." Jeonghan said, "it was a little creepy from how Chan described it too. Like Hoseok acts like he owns this other omega."

Soonyoung shivered at the thought of it and looked at Junhui. "Is there a way you could break this engagement without being king? I mean you're going to be king in what five months?"

"I wish I could, but I can't." Junhui frowned. "I’m sorry.

"Don't be. You're just as stuck as I am." Soonyoung smiled a little at the prince and his guard. 

Minghao looked down, not wanting to see the looks from his friends as they all got quiet. He knew confessing had put Junhui in a tight place since now he had not only his duties to follow, but he was in love with Minghao, and knew the guard loved him. It left him stuck, even more than Minghao was. 

Junhui grabbed his hand and squeezed it. When Minghao looked up at him he just smiled gently at him and then leaned back into him. "It's okay though. Everything will be. No one else will find out. Then when I become king, I can at least make things right for some of us."

"Wish it was as easy for you three too." Seungcheol said, knowing the prince was referring to him and his loves. 

"I'll just control what I can and we'll see what happens with the rest." Junhui said, "as long as we all have each other."

Joshua and Jeonghan smiled and nodded in agreement. Soonyoung reached over and patted both Junhui and Minghao's shoulders, a silent agreement and support for the two. 

Junhui leaned over and kissed Minghao’s cheek. 

Minghao smiled at him and squeezed his hand, hoping the prince knew everything he meant with it.

It was silent a little longer before Jeonghan started the conversation again, telling them about how he had been helping the young new members of the guard with Joshua and Seungcheol, and one of them had declared Jeonghan the love of his life. Everyone listened, laughing, and feeling more relaxed.

Junhui kept Minghao’s hand in his own and would gently rub his thumb across it, helping reassure him and help him feel better. Minghao kept squeezing his hand, every so often to let him know the same. They’d be okay. Somehow.

\--------

After making sure Junhui was taken care of by Seungcheol and Joshua as the prince spent time with Soonyoung, Minghao went to find Chan and Wonwoo, hoping they would be able to tell him more about Hoseok. He knew that Hoseok was gone when the flowers in the astronomy tower had been left for Junhui, but he couldn’t shake how he felt the other had been involved in any way. He found the couple in the library, Wonwoo looking around for books while Chan sat on a couch and read a book quietly. Minghao cleared his throat to let them know he was there and bowed as the two dignitaries looked up at him. “Hi, I’m Minghao, Prince Junhui’s guard.”

“We know you.” Wonwoo smiled, “nice to get to meet you. I’m sure we don’t need to introduce ourselves right?”

Minghao smiled and nodded.

Chan sat up a bit and put the book he was holding aside, “is everything okay?”

Minghao nodded, “yeah. Um I actually wanted to come talk to you, if that’s okay. About Hoseok, and what you both know about him.”

“Why?” Wonwoo came over and stood on the side of the couch by Chan, a protective hand going to the omega’s shoulder.

“There’s a lot going on.” Minghao said, “some I’m not allowed to say.”

“Is the prince okay and safe?” Chan asked. 

“He’s safe.” Minghao nodded, “I can explain a little better, I promise but some details I do have to leave out.”

Wonwoo nodded and gestured to the chair across from Chan, “then let’s talk.”

Minghao nodded and sat down as Wonwoo moved and sat next to Chan. “There’s been a few-things happening directed to the prince, and that’s why I asked Jihoon to come talk to you before, and why I’m here now.”

“Does all this have to do with how the prince came to breakfast with that nasty cut the day after the party?” Chan asked softly. “He was limping too, and he was trying not to cry.”

Minghao looked at him a little surprised that the younger omega had noticed so much.

“Sorry, I’m really observant. I noticed he wasn’t okay that day, and I’ve been kind of keeping an eye on him.” Chan said quietly. Wonwoo held his hand and squeezed it to comfort him.

Minghao smiled warmly, “no don’t be sorry. I’m glad he has more looking out for him than just the ones I know about. It does have to do with that too. Jihoon said you guys knew Hoseok quite a bit, and I need to know more about him.”

“Like what?” Wonwoo asked.

“Like, his character? How he feels about the royal family, his thoughts towards omegas, and I guess if you’ve heard anything I should be worried about.” Minghao asked. He saw the look the couple shared, “please. If there’s anything I need to know to protect my prince, tell me.”

********

“Hoseok is terrible. He’s not at all like how the queen thinks he is. He’s violent if he doesn’t get his way, and he abuses omegas and betas. I had a friend who was interested in Hoseok. He was a beta, and Hoseok would lead him on and then when they were alone he’d hurt my friend. In the end, when he almost killed my friend, we got him away.” Chan started, “he’s bold about what he thinks too. I’m surprised no one has caught on yet honestly.”

“He’s said some disgusting things about betas and omegas too. Even some alphas. About how he likes,” Wonwoo stopped himself and shook his head, unable to finish the sentence, but it was enough Minghao caught on, “he’s very power hungry. He’s done some of those things too.”

********

Minghao sighed, “god. This is the person my best friend is supposed to marry.”

“You have to stop it from happening Minghao. He’s going to kill him.” Chan spoke up.

“How? I’m just a guard member.” Minghao sighed.

“Talk to Jun and tell him about this.” Wonwoo suggested.

Minghao nodded and sighed, “this is terrible.”

Chan looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself. Instead he put a hand on Minghao’s knee, “just protect the prince. That’s all you can do.”

Minghao nodded and looked up at them, “thank you for telling me all this.”

“If you need anymore help let us know.” Wonwoo said.

Chan nodded, “we’ll be more than happy to help.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that. Now, I apologize, I should get back to my prince.” Minghao smiled a little. He got up and bowed to the dignitaries before leaving, letting them be again. His thoughts were full of trying to figure out how to stop Soonyoung from marrying Hoseok, and keeping his friend safe.

\--------

When Minghao went back to Junhui, the prince smiled warmly at him from where he was sitting. Yanan had joined them, but he had brought Yuto with him which surprised Minghao. He didn’t think the other prince liked having him close by in public.

“Minghao, is everything okay?” Yanan greeted as the guard smiled at Seungcheol and Joshua to let them know they could leave. 

Minghao nodded giving the alpha a smile, “it is. I was checking in with some friends. Thank you.”

Yanan smiled and nodded. Instead of just ignoring Minghao he gestured for the guard to sit and join their group, “I don’t think I’ve really introduced you to Yuto. I know you both met when we got here, but I’ll reintroduce you to be safe.”

Minghao smiled, surprised by his kindness. “That’s fine.”

Yanan smiled, “well this is Yuto, he’s my scholar and one of my close friends.”

Yuto smiled and nodded to Minghao, “nice to meet you Minghao.” 

Minghao smiled at him, “nice to meet you too.”

Yanan smiled looking at Yuto before looking at Minghao, “I already mentioned this with everyone else, but Yuto’s been my friend since we were younger. Like how Junhui said you two have been.”

“That’s great. It’s always nice to have someone close like that.” Minghao smiled. He glanced at Jiacheng who sat by Yuto and saw the alpha still had a very calm and cold look. He wondered if he would ever relax. And part of him wondered why the other guard hated him so much. 

Junhui smiled, “I know I feel lucky having you close with me.”

Minghao smiled at him, ignoring the small look Soonyoung gave him discreetly and nodded before looking down shyly. What he missed by doing so, was a look from Yuto full of understanding.

\--------

“Have you worked on any wedding planning?” Junhui asked Soonyoung as they walked. They had both skipped the lessons they had, and Minghao followed along behind them silently. Usually he would’ve given them more space, knowing the two wanted to just talk, but he felt like he needed to be close to them.

“No. Not really.” Soonyoung said softly. “I don’t like being around him. I know it’s terrible, but it’s uncomfortable.”

Junhui frowned and rubbed Soonyoung’s arm, “I’m sorry.”

“Jun like I told you before, don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Soonyoung said.

“I feel like it is though. My mother is doing this to you because she wants me to get married to Yanan and be happy about it.” Junhui said quietly. He glanced at Minghao, wondering if the alpha had heard him.

Minghao just kept his gaze where it was, and blinked slowly, silently letting Junhui know he heard, but he wasn’t going to react. There was no need to make Junhui feel worse about things he had no power to change. 

“I had the chance to speak out against it, but I didn’t. So don’t blame yourself entirely. You know that Minghao and I don’t want that.” Soonyoung said gently. He patted his arm and smiled at his friend. “It’ll be okay. I’ll marry him, and it’ll be fine.”

Junhui squeezed his hand and nodded. “It just sucks. I don’t like how everything in our lives are chosen for us, just because we were born into certain families.”

“But your highness, rules are rules, and we’re meant to follow them.” Someone spoke up from behind them and Minghao quickly spun around, moving to stand in front of his friends protectively. “Ahh, how cute. Your little  _ alpha  _ is protecting you.”

“Hello Hoseok.” Junhui said as calmly as he could after being startled. He saw Yanan and Jiacheng and frowned a little surprised. “What is going on?”

“Junhui, Hoseok came to me about you and Minghao, he said Minghao told you he loved you?” Yanan explained, but he was hesitant about it.

Soonyoung walked over to Hoseok, ignoring the sword the alpha had, “Hoseok, you might have heard wrong. Minghao wouldn’t do that, especially knowing that the prince is engaged. He knows the rules just as well as anyone.”

Hoseok glared at Soonyoung, and while the omega didn’t shy away, he still looked uneasy. “Rules that were broken. I know what I heard, Soonyoung.”

“Stop being so mysterious about it and explain properly than if you're so confident in what you heard. Otherwise you look like an ass.” Junhui spoke up. He stepped out from behind Minghao, crossing his arms and glaring at the alpha.

Minghao could feel his heart racing in his chest, scared and worried about the prince and what would happen for him. He didn’t know what to say, and instead stood frozen. Yanan was understanding, but would he be with this? How did Hoseok hear him confess to Junhui? That night they had been alone, and Hoseok wasn’t even one of the ones to come outside to them. It was Yanan, Jiacheng, and their friends. Their friends had already promised they wouldn’t say anything, and Yanan wasn’t the one who had known about the confession. But Jiacheng, Minghao had no idea how much he knew or what he had said. All he knew was that the other guard did not like him.

“Well, don’t mind if I do your highness.” Hoseok grinned and walked closer, “it was a little over a week ago. Minghao had been outside by the pond when you came out with dinner for him.” 

Minghao glanced at Junhui, despite not wanting to give anything away. Hoseok knew way too much. But Minghao was certain he wasn’t there. The prince kept a calm look on his face, never once showing how nervous he was, but Minghao saw the way there was a small tremble in the prince’s hand that he tried covering by having his arms crossed. He could smell the slight difference in the cherry blossoms, and he could see how his Adam's apple bobbed with how hard he swallowed. He had been around Junhui long enough to notice the distress in him.

Soonyoung frowned while watching Hoseok, wondering what exactly he had in mind to come tell the princes about this and attack Minghao. He knew the alpha wasn’t kind, but this was something he never expected. He looked at Minghao and saw how he had frozen and was watching, scared. He saw the way Minghao clenched his fists, trying to control his anger at Hoseok but also the small shake. He knew he and the others had promised no one would say anything, knowing the consequence of anyone finding out was death for the guard, so how did Hoseok find out?

“You two talked for a while, and your highness, you scented Minghao and told him he was a good alpha, better than your own fiance.” Hoseok paused for effect and grinned, “I’m right too. I can tell by the look in your eyes Minghao. Then after a little more talking, Minghao kissed you. He confessed how he’s been in love with you since he came home from training. He even suggested you’d run away. But it figures that an alpha who can’t even be a suitable guard would suggest a prince leave behind his duties and do such a thing.”

“What do you want?” Junhui asked, angry and hoping Yanan was willing to do the same thing he was, and act like it wasn’t true. 

“Well, first maybe an admittance that what I’m saying is correct. Then, Prince Yanan I believe has the right to kill Minghao for threatening his relationship with you.” Hoseok said.

“You can’t be serious.” Soonyoung said, surprised. “Hoseok stop this. It’s nonsense.”

“Junhui? Is what he said true?” Yanan asked, hesitant.

Junhui looked at Minghao, and when Minghao just silently nodded he sighed, letting his arms hang at his sides again. “Yeah. It’s true. But, Minghao promised he wouldn’t do anything. He said he will act like it never happened and just be my guard.”

“It’d be great if that was so simple. If you hadn’t admitted you love him back your highness. Like you did.” Hoseok looked at Soonyoung, “which I’m right again, aren’t I Soonyoung?”

There was a shift in Hoseok’s tone as he used the one an alpha would use to make others submit. It was enough for Soonyoung to whine a little at, “stop Hoseok. They aren’t hurting you and this is between Yanan and them. It doesn’t involve us.”

“You’re so right. So Minghao, what do you have to say about this disrespect?” Hoseok grinned at the guard member.

Minghao glanced at Junhui then to Yanan before glaring at Hoseok. "It isn't even you that I 'disrespected'." He was scared, if he was honest. He knew the penalty. It was part of their traditions. Since he was a kid, he remembered stories of alphas challenging the engaged royalty for their omega prince or princess. While he didn't fully challenge Yanan, admitting his love for Junhui where others witnessed, was punishable by death. He could be killed.

“You should at least give them an apology. They are your future kings after all.” Hoseok glared at him.

“I was told an apology shouldn’t be a lie.” Minghao said before he regretted it. “I’m not sorry for loving Junhui. So apologizing for telling him that would be a lie. I’m not sorry that I wish I was able to marry him, instead of Yanan. The only thing I’m sorry about is that you're an ass and actually doing this to them when it isn’t your place.”

"You're right. Yanan, do the honors." Hoseok turned to Yanan and held the sword out. 

Yanan stared at the other alpha in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"You know the rules. He challenged you for your mate." Hoseok said. 

"No he didn't." Junhui said quickly. 

"He did, by confessing to you he challenged Yanan's bond to you."

"We aren't even mated." Yanan said not sure what to do. He glanced at Junhui for help.

"Don't you dare push this. I've known Minghao my entire life. He wouldn't challenge another alpha like you're insisting he did." Junhui spoke up, angry.

"Oh really? Young prince have you forgotten the rules of your lands? If one even confesses to one who is already engaged, their punishment shall be death." Hoseok smirked. “Or should I bring this to the queen to handle?”

Junhui stared at the sword and took it before going to Minghao. "Kneel."

Minghao knelt, his eyes never once leaving Junhui's. He trusted him to make the decision he could live with. "Do what you feel is right Jun. Don’t do something just because it’s me." 

Junhui swallowed hard and gripped the sword tighter. "Alright."

"Junhui, you don't have to do this." Yanan spoke softly. "If you trust him then I do too."

"Laws are laws." Junhui mumbled.

"It's okay." Minghao smiled a little and bowed his head. He couldn't look at Junhui as the older killed him. He wanted Junhui to remember the love he always had in his eyes. Not the fear. His heart raced, and he closed his eyes waiting for his death.

Junhui’s hand shook and he dropped the sword to the ground, "You're pardoned. As prince and future king omega I choose to pardon your actions. Your punishment instead is to stand guard of the royal quarters for 24 hours without relief."

Minghao looked up at Junhui surprised. "Jun.”

"My decision is final. I hope that the future king alpha supports my decision and that anyone who questions it, sees fit to leave if that is the case." Junhui glared at Hoseok, “and if  _ anyone  _ says anything to the queen, I will punish you with death for ignoring a direct order. Is that clear?”

Hoseok smirked, for someone who didn’t have his way, he was still extremely confident which worried Minghao, “crystal your highness.”

Yanan moved to stand by Junhui glaring at Hoseok, “and none of this will be brought up again. With Junhui pardoning Minghao this is the end of this discussion. Period.” He even gave a look to Jiacheng who nodded in agreement, his look somehow, finally looking more soft and kind towards Minghao and Junhui.

Hoseok bowed, mocking the princes, “as you wish.” He stood and looked at Soonyoung, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Soonyoung glared back, “just shut up and go. Prick.”

Hoseok seemed angry at the bite in Soonyoung’s tone, but with another glare from Yanan he just smirked and walked away.

Minghao stood on shaky legs and moved so he was in front of both princes, and kneeled in front of them and bowed, “thank you for pardoning me. I promise it will not be an issue, and I will respect and support your marriage.”

“You’re welcome Minghao. I’m sorry.” Yanan said so gently that Minghao could’ve sworn that the alpha was ready to cry. 

“I am too Minghao.” Junhui whispered, “I’m sorry this is all I can do to protect you.”

“It’s enough.” Minghao looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. “Like I told you that night, regardless of what life chooses, I will be here.”

Junhui nodded and let out a shaky breath. “Well. I guess I should find Seungcheol to take your place for you.”

“I would appreciate it if Joshua stayed with you too.” Minghao said gently. He looked at Yanan, “to make sure Junhui stays safe.”

Yanan nodded, “I agree with that. Even though Jiacheng will be with me, I’ll make sure he helps as well.”

Jiacheng nodded from where he stood, a silent spectator in everything, but for some reason, it didn’t leave Minghao on edge, not like he felt before it all. “I’ll keep both our princes safe Minghao.”

“Thank you.” Minghao nodded to him and glanced at Junhui again, “thank you Jun.”

Junhui nodded, trying to smile even though he felt like doing anything but. Everything was a mess. He just hoped Hoseok had taken him seriously and nothing got back to the queen. He couldn’t lose Minghao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First, I apologize for how long it's been. I'm realizing this au is gonna end up shorter than I thought, and I'm trying to figure out how best to work it so it's longer, because I love this idea so much. But also, I'm dealing with a lot of self-doubt and worry that no one likes this. So, I apologize if this reflects in what I wrote.
> 
> For those who need a summary of the abuse warning I gave: Hoseok is abusive. Chan saw this through a friend of his. He's also degrading towards other sub-genders (omega and beta) and has said rude things about alphas even.
> 
> Alright. Well please let me know what you think. I know there's a lot going on here. Tell me theories you have, things you like, things you dislike, things you think I could have done better, something please. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if you ever want to see me complain about things tons I'm on twitter as sunkissedjoon94. Lately it's been me saying I miss Hao and waiting for him to tweet. See you all in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Minghao made sure Junhui was protected before he went and did as he was punished to, standing in front of the queen's main quarters alone and without relief. He felt lucky even if it was something a lot of guards dreaded. He was still alive, Junhui had been able to choose what he wanted, and Yanan had supported him in it. If the rules stayed the same, and Minghao had to stand back and watch Junhui marry someone, he was grateful that it was Yanan. The other prince respected Junhui as he deserved to be and that was all Minghao could ask for.

Around dinner time, Yuto came over carrying food and a drink for Minghao. "Junhui and Yanan wanted to make sure you ate."

Minghao blinked surprised but took the food from the omega, "thank you."

"Of course. They would have brought it themselves but they were worried Hoseok would try something." Yuto said gently. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. It's uncomfortable but what kind of punishment would it be if it wasn't?" Minghao managed a smile, "how are the princes doing? Are they both okay?"

"I think so. Yanan's pissed at Hoseok. Junhui is quiet, but I think he's upset too. Soonyoung hasn't left his side since everything, even with Hoseok wanting to be around him." Yuto explained. 

Minghao rolled his eyes, feeling that it was safe to show his dislike to Hoseok around Yuto. "He's arrogant."

Yuto nodded, "I don't like him. He gives off an awful vibe too." 

Minghao nodded and sighed. "Gotta love the roles and duties we have just because of what social status we have."

Yuto seemed to look sad, as if he was thinking of something that Minghao's words reminded him of. "There's nothing fair about it."

Minghao nodded. They both were quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "thank you for bringing me dinner. Let the princes know I'm thankful too please?"

"Definitely." Yuto nodded, giving him a small smile. He set the drink down on the small side table that was next to where Minghao stood and looked at him for a moment, "and I'm sorry you're stuck."

Minghao could've sworn there was a "like me" that was supposed to be added on but when he nodded, Yuto just left quietly, his head bowed slightly. Minghao watched the scholar, wondering if he had imagined it, or if the scholar had meant to say that. It was something he thought of as he ate the dinner he was brought, again thankful that Yanan had stood by Junhui and supported his decision.

\--------

In the morning, after the queen had left for breakfast, Minghao was alone and was able to stretch a little to help relieve his sore muscles that had been stiff in one place for too ;ong. As he was stretching, he heard someone coming and quickly stood tall again.

“Don’t stop stretching because of us.” Jeonghan’s kind gentle teasing met his ears and Minghao couldn’t help but smile seeing the beta. He wasn’t alone, and next to him, Soonyoung and Mingyu both came, carrying food for the alpha and more food as well.

“We came to have breakfast with you.” Soonyoung smiled, “Jun said it was okay.”

“What about Hoseok?” Minghao asked carefully, glancing at Mingyu.

“Fuck him.” Soonyoung smiled.

“He went with some of the younger guards to go hunt. Said he was grumpy and a hunt would help so Junhui told him to go off on a hunt and leave everyone alone.” Mingyu explained.

Jeonghan smiled and went to stand behind Minghao and helped rub his shoulders to help the muscles relax. “How was your night Minghao?”

“Long.” Minghao admitted, grateful for Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded and moved, gently helping massage out the sore muscles, “Jun’s worried about you. He feels sorry that he had to give you a punishment.”

“It was this or kill me. He shouldn’t feel bad.”

“You know Jun, he’s going to feel bad and worry.” Soonyoung said softly, “the queen’s been asking why you got punished so Junhui said he felt it was needed for you. I think she’s the only one who bought it though. Chan and Wonwoo both didn’t seem to believe it.”

Minghao sighed, “I feel like everyone knew my feelings for the prince.”

“Not everyone.” Mingyu answered, “when I first got here I wouldn’t have known.”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” Minghao smiled at the dignitary.

Mingyu smiled and laughed a little, “alright, so maybe you were a little obvious.”

Jeonghan ruffled Minghao’s hair gently, “just remember little one, not everyone is as they appear. Everyone’s got their secrets.”

Minghao nodded, thinking of each individual and realizing there were more secrets than spoken truths around them. 

\--------

Yuto came again at lunch time with food for Minghao and a note from Junhui. He was quiet like he had been the first time he came, except for a, "Junhui wanted me to ask how you're doing."

"I'm okay." Minghao nodded, "tired but I'm okay."

"Good. Uh Shuhui added some extra food for you and some of your favorites as well."

Minghao smiled at the thought of the cook making something special for him. No doubt she knew what had happened, she was always one of the first to know. "Awesome. Thank you."

Yuto nodded and looked at Minghao for a moment before he spoke again, "I should go. I told Yanan I'd eat lunch with him, and um Junhui."

Minghao nodded, "thank you for bringing my food." 

"Of course." Yuto bowed out of respect for him before leaving, and as he did, Minghao watched the omega scholar thinking about what Jeonghan had said that morning and wondering if he had any hidden secrets as well.

He smiled a little to himself before opening the note and reading what Junhui had sent him. 

_ Hao, I'm sorry I had to give you this as punishment. I wish I didn't have to. After dinner, a guard, Changbin will come relieve you. Make sure you eat and take care of yourself. I asked Seungcheol and Joshua to stay with me until you're ready to come guard me again, so take the time you need to rest, eat, and shower. When you're ready we can talk about everything together or just be together again, whichever you choose. Thank you for protecting me and being my friend, _

_ Junnie _

\--------

A quiet guard member who was a little younger than Minghao came to take his place later after dinner that evening. All he did was nod to Minghao as he thanked them and left, obviously just wanting to do the job he was sent to do. 

Minghao headed towards his room, pausing to check on Junhui, seeing he was already in bed and Joshua and Seungcheol both stood at the door to guard, with Jeonghan sitting in a chair to keep them company.

“Hey Minghao,” Joshua smiled at the young alpha. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” Minghao smiled at his friend, “how are you guys?”

“We’re good.” Seungcheol smiled at him, “you don’t have to take over right away. You need some rest and Junhui would be mad if you didn’t take care of yourself.”

“I know. I had to come check on him though. Anything happened over the past day?” Minghao asked, looking between the three.

All of them got quiet and Jeonghan sighed, getting up. He went over to Minghao and had a small smile that wasn’t happy. “The queen wants to move up Soonyoung and Hoseok’s marriage. She wants Junhui married sooner than later but if he gets married and mated, before Soonyoung she feels it won’t be right. It was an argument today. Soonyoung’s sleeping in Junhui’s room, and Mingyu went out for a hunt after the news, both of them are upset.”

“You’re kidding? When is their wedding?” Minghao asked.

“This weekend. She wants Junhui and Yanan married by next weekend.” Joshua explained.

“Is Jun doing okay or is he just as upset as Soonyoung?” Minghao asked, worried for his prince.

“Probably just as upset but he’s been hiding it for Soonyoung’s sake. The queen announced it at dinner.” Seungcheol said, “both of them came here straight after.” Seungcheol frowned.

Minghao looked at the closed door, knowing both of his friends were inside, upset and there was nothing he could do to fix it. “Let me go see them. I can help comfort them,”

“No, you need to rest.” Joshua said gently stopping him, “you can take care of them after you’ve rested. Right now you need to take care of yourself so you can take care of Junhui. Alright? That comes first. After you're all rested then we’ll let you take over.”

“Fine. Seungcheol have you found out more on who was threatening Jun?” Minghao looked at the older.

“No. Not yet.” Seungcheol said, surprised at the subject change.

Minghao nodded, “and you don’t suspect Hoseok right?”

“No. Not him, Wonwoo, Chan, or of course Hansol and Seungkwan.” Seungcheol nodded.

Minghao nodded, thinking for a minute. If Seungcheol didn’t suspect Hoseok, that would mean if he found evidence that led him to Hoseok, he would have to work harder to get Seungcheol on his side. “Alright. Give me until lunch tomorrow. At lunch I’ll take over again. I need to talk to someone.”

“Just be careful.” Jeonghan said, “some might not be who they say they are.”

“I know Jeonghan. I’ll be okay.” Minghao smiled at the beta. He nodded to the three before leaving, going to his room, determined.

\--------

After a good night’s sleep and a shower to feel fresh again, Minghao grabbed a quick breakfast from Shuhui, placing a quick kiss on her cheek in thanks before he left to find Chan and Wonwoo again. He found the couple in the library again and bowed as he saw them.

“Wonwoo, Chan I’m glad I found you.”

Everything okay?” Chan asked, “we heard a bit about what happened. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Minghao nodded and smiled at the young dignitary. “I need your help. It has to do with Hoseok and the threats to Junhui.”

“Minghao,” Wonwoo frowned, “if he finds out we said anything-”

“He won’t Wonwoo.” Chan interrupted. He went over to the library doors and checked the hallway before locking them, so no one could come in. He motioned to Minghao for the guard to follow him and they went to the furthest table in the library away from the door, so no one could hear. “Just please keep Junhui and Soonyoung safe.”

“I promise I will. I just need to know if he’s behind it and have evidence to give to Seungcheol to get him to believe me.” Minghao explained.

Chan looked at his mate, the alpha looking unsure about giving Minghao any information. “Wonwoo, we have to help.”

“I know, I just-what if he finds out and hurts you?”

“He won’t. I can make sure other members of our guard can protect you both as soon as I leave here. I’ll do all I can to keep you both safe as well.” Minghao promised. He looked at Wonwoo, “please I can’t lose Junhui. At least with him marrying someone else I still can see him every day. If Hoseok manages to kill him, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Okay. But Chan stays protected. At all costs.” Wonwoo said, an anger and fierceness in his voice that scared Minghao from the older alpha.

“Absolutely.” Minghao agreed. “I promise he’ll be safe.”

Wonwoo nodded, “fine. Go ahead Chan.”

Chan rubbed his arm gently before looking at Minghao, “what exactly do you need to know?”

“You said he made comments about the royal family that were extremely possessive. I need to know exactly every word that was said, and anything that might help prove he’s behind this.”

Chan nodded and sat forward. He was nervous, but if it meant protecting people, he’d tell everything he knew.

\--------

They talked until Wonwoo noticed it was getting close to lunch and let them know. With what Chan had told him though, Minghao had plenty of reason to at least get Jun to stop the wedding from happening. 

“And, I need you to talk to someone else.” Chan said, “he might be able to help more.” 

Minghao nodded, “absolutely. Who is it?”

“Kihyun. He was friends with Hoseok and can tell you so much more about him. He might even have more proof to give to you to give to Seungcheol.” Chan explained, “he helped Wonwoo and I save my friend.”

“I’ll talk to him. Thank you Chan. I’ll talk to a few guards and have them keep you and Wonwoo both safe.” Minghao promised.

“Make sure Hoseok can’t hurt anyone else please.” Chan asked, his voice soft.

“That’s my goal.” Minghao gave him a small, promising smile. He looked at Wonwoo and the older alpha had a look of appreciation and just nodded silently in respect to Minghao.

Minghao bowed to both of them, “I’m going to go find Junhui and take over protecting him again.”

“Of course.” Chan smiled. He bowed too, showing the guard member more respect than he was required to. It made Minghao even more determined to take what he knew and protect his friends. He owed that much to the young dignitary.

Quickly, Minghao left, heading to the dining hall to find Junhui was walking in, Joshua and Seungcheol behind him. “Prince.”

Junhui looked over and his smile brightened as his eyes met Minghao’s. He walked over and pulled the guard into a hug, “Hao. I missed you.”

Minghao smiled hugging him, “after lunch I need to talk to you.”

“Of course. I’m all yours.” Junhui smiled, “I heard that they filled you in.”

Minghao nodded, “they did. And what I need to talk to you about includes that.”

“Alright. We’ll go to the tower then and talk. Sound good?” Junhui asked.

“Perfect.” Minghao nodded.

“Be careful you two, don’t want any rumors to get around.” Hoseok’s voice taunted as he walked towards the dining hall.

Minghao glared at him and was surprised when he saw next to him, Soonyoung was standing by, looking more sad than he had ever seen the older. Even when he was sent away when they were teens, the older had a smile on his face. “Hi Soonyoung.”

“Hi Minghao.” Soonyoung said, his voice soft. He quickly looked up at Hoseok as if asking if it was okay he had acknowledged him.

Minghao frowned. He was being submissive, and he seemed scared of the alpha. He went to Hoseok, glaring at him, “treat him with the same respect you’d want to be treated with. I don’t care who you are, I will protect my friend.”

“So tough for an alpha who can’t keep his prince safe from threats.” Hoseok smirked.

“Minghao, ignore him please.” Junhui stepped over. He looked at Hoseok, “knock it off. Prince Yanan and I told you this morning to cut that out. Remember?”

“Yes,  _ your highness _ .” Hoseok bowed to the prince, a smirk never leaving his face.

Junhui stepped to the side, bringing Minghao with him. “I’ll talk to you later okay Soonie? I’ll have Shuhui get us some snacks too.”

Soonyoung nodded, giving the prince a small smile before Hoseok grabbed the back of his upper arm roughly and dragged him along to the dining hall.

By the door, Seungcheol growled quietly at the dignitary until he let go of Soonyoung’s arm and Minghao cringed seeing the fear in Soonyoung’s eyes. How had so much gone wrong in the day he was gone?

"Jun?" Minghao said softly once they were alone again. 

Junhui took a deep breath before smiling at Minghao. "It'll be okay. It has to be." 

"Can I scent you?" Minghao asked, watching the prince. 

Junhui shook his head, "I don't want Hoseok to smell you on me. Yanan wouldn't mind, but Hoseok would know and cause an issue."

Minghao nodded and instead settled for taking Junhui’s hand and squeezing it. "We'll be okay Junnie. I promise."

Junhui nodded, squeezing it back before taking another deep breath. "Alright. Let's get me eating lunch so you and Seungcheol can go eat."

Minghao nodded and followed Junhui into the dining hall. He stood at his usual space, Seungcheol joining him shortly after, after sending Joshua off to go eat with Jeonghan. He glanced around the room and saw Mingyu give him a small smile, but the alpha looked upset under the smile. Wonwoo and Chan had arrived before him somehow, both of them at the usual spot they held. Both of them acknowledged him, but only slightly, knowing Hoseok was watching them some. Soonyoung sat next to Hoseok, across from Mingyu like usual, but his head was down as he stared at the table in front of him. Hoseok sat tall, reminding Minghao of a peacock, too proud and arrogant. 

Across from Junhui, Yanan sat, giving Minghao a smile in recognition that he was back. Behind him, Jiacheng stood and nodded to Minghao, acknowledging him. It was weird to Minghao that the other guard would, but he thought again of what Jeonghan had warned the day before. 

"Minghao, it's good to see you back." The queen acknowledged as she came in, surprising Minghao. 

Minghao quickly bowed to her, not wanting to show any disrespect. "Yes, your highness. I'm happy to be back."

"Good. Join us." The queen said, ignoring the surprised looks from everyone else. 

"Uh-"

"There, next to Junhui. Jiachang you may join as well. Seungcheol if you'd like to leave you may." The queen said as she sat in her place. 

Minghao glanced at Seungcheol, asking silently if he was allowed, knowing the older would reassure him either way. 

Seungcheol nodded and gently pushed him forward before bowing to the queen, "thank you your highness." He left, leaving Minghao standing frozen.

Minghao blinked and looked at Jiacheng where Yanan was encouraging him to join and then saw Junhui doing the same for him. He stepped closer and sat next to the prince, nervously ignoring the looks he earned from everyone else. With where he had been instructed to sit, he was directly next to the queen, and he was sure his scent gave away how nervous and scared he was with that arrangement. 

The queen seemed satisfied as a few kitchen staff members who helped Shuhui during meals came and brought dinnerware for the two guards. When they stepped back she gestured to the rest of the table, “please eat.”

Everyone started to eat, still glancing at the queen and the two guard members a little surprised and unsure. Hoseok seemed the most bothered by it, not appreciating that Minghao was getting treated this way after what had happened.

“So Minghao, am I right to assume that you’ve been filled in with arrangements that were made last night?” The queen asked.

Minghao nodded, offering to get food on her plate for her, feeling awkward and out of place. As she allowed him to do so, he spoke, “yes. Seungcheol and Joshua let me know last night as I headed to my room and Prince Junhui helped explain a little more earlier.”

The queen nodded, “good. Because I would like for you and Jiacheng to work together on putting together the guard members who will be present at the events.”

Minghao forced himself to keep a neutral expression and nodded, glancing at Jiacheng who looked at him, unsure. “I would be honored to, your highness. Um, Seungcheol usually takes the lead on things like this however.”

“I want you to. After getting married, Junhui and Yanan will be getting ready to take my place, and I want you as Junhui’s guard to get used to the responsibilities that come with it.” The queen said, “and Jiacheng will be working closely with you, so what better chance than to do this together.”

“Your highness, all due respect, I think I speak for both Soonyoung and I when I say this, but I’d feel more comfortable if someone other than Minghao arranged this.” Hoseok spoke up, earning a glare from both Junhui and Yanan, daring him to say anything about what he had seen, “I just feel that lately, Minghao has been for the lack of a better word, slacking in his duties and what if he were to slack in this as well?”

The queen took a deep breath, taking a moment, as she knew Junhui was ready to respond. When he didn’t she raised an eyebrow and spoke up, “Soonyoung, do you feel the same about this?”

Soonyoung looked surprised, and Minghao could tell by the way he sat he was uncomfortable when normally in front of the queen he was still confident and showed his bright personality. “Honestly, I do not feel the same. I know Minghao better than Hoseok, and I feel that he will do everything he can to make sure this is taken care of and everyone is safe. He’s great at his job.”

Hoseok whispered something to Soonyoung which made the omega have a look on his face that looked like he ate something sour.

Yanan cleared his throat to get attention on him and looked at the queen, “your highness, while I understand wanting to make sure everything is set and taken care of since these are both very special and very important events, I think it would be best if we just planned on Jiacheng and Minghao doing this job and we can discuss it later in private if there are any concerns. Especially with everyone else here. Personally, I feel confident in both Minghao and Jiacheng to take care of what needs to be done, as I’ve seen both of them do their jobs very well, and I respect your choice in choosing them to be in charge of something so important.”

The queen nodded, seeming satisfied with this, “Alright. So we’ll have you two do this, Jiacheng and Minghao, and anyone else who feels different, we can discuss it after lunch.”

Junhui’s hand left the table and found Minghao’s underneath, squeezing it to reassure him.

Minghao squeezed his hand back and looked at Yanan, thankful he had spoken up.

Yanan gave him a small smile and nod before glaring at Hoseok to make sure he didn’t say anything else.

“For what it’s worth,” Chan spoke up from the end of the table, “I believe both Minghao and Jiacheng will do amazing taking care of everything as well. I’ve gotten to talk with Minghao a few times and I’m very impressed with how much he cares for making sure the prince is safe.”

“Thank you Chan.” the queen smiled, “now please enjoy your meal everyone.”

Everyone began to eat again, a few conversations started, and Yanan tried to include Minghao and Jiacheng in anything he said. Jiacheng joined easier, but Minghao couldn’t. He felt too aware of everything going on, of how Hoseok knew his feelings for Junhui, of what he knew about Hoseok, and feeling stressed for Soonyoung.

Junhui kept his hand in Minghao’s the whole time, hoping to give him some comfort, knowing that his best friend was upset. A few times he’d squeeze Minghaos hand to remind him he was there and to reassure him, and MInghao was grateful for him. He hoped he could figure out what he needed to do to save his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler I guess. I'm really wanting this story to last so much longer, but I'm worried it might not, can you tell? Haha. 
> 
> Anyways, even though it's a filler, there's several hints at what's to come, Channie baby becomes more important (also I love protective Wonwoo over him). If you have any theories I'd love to hear them! Thank you for sharing the ones you have had throughout!
> 
> Next chapter might be digging into some of the hints and showing them off. So, please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit to add: Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you think! It really helps me feel motivated to write the next chapter :)


	11. Author's Note, please read.

hi everyone. 

I don't know why I'm doing this. To be honest, I tried not having to get to this point. But, I figured it's only fair to let you all know where I'm at right now. Forgive me for it being scrambled cause it's hard to organize my thoughts right now.

Right now, I'm feeling _very _torn. I'm getting to the point where I'm ready to be done writing. This didn't come from thin air though, but has been building for a while. You see, if you look at everything I've written, there's something in common.

In everything, I always leave a note, asking for readers to comment, because let's be honest writing for free in my spare time, that's what I feel like is a payment. You'd pay a singer for their music by streaming, telling them you love it, voting for them on music shows, as well as buying the album. You pay an author of a published book by usually buying it or using the means to get it and sometimes recommending it or commenting on some social media about how much you love it. For a fic writer, we don't get paid, not in the usual way, and if youre a writer yourself maybe you'll understand. We get comments, kudos, seeing your bookmarks, seeing someone recommended our works. 

I know I'm incredibly lucky and I have some amazing readers, and I know I shouldn't complain cause then I at least have more than other authors. But I feel like no one reads my stuff or likes it, or if I'm doing anything wrong, because the comments. I posted chapter 10 two days ago. I know things have been rough for everyone with covid, protests, life. I know that. But I didn't get a single comment on Chapter 10 when usually within 12 hours I have 2 or 3 comments.

Those of you whose consistently commented, please know I am incredibly thankful and I don't want you feeling bad in any way. Please. 

I know as an author I shouldnt only want comments and I should only write for myself. Which I've done. I've been doing since it was told to me after I asked for something more constructive once when I wrote for a different fandom and was getting just an onslaught of hate. 

I guess I should have taken the hint then. That people just simply don't comment on _my stuff _and nothing I say will change that. I see other authors, and some stories that are of course all different levels of writing getting comments. I've tried learning from these authors, seeing what they've done. Taking input from those who have commented by replying to others, and now I dont know. Nothing has worked. 

I'd be lying if I said I'm fine with this. But the truth is. I'm not. I'm ready to be done with writing because I'm so exhausted fighting this. This feeling hasn't come lightly. As I type this I'm crying, because its something I've never wanted to do or say. I stayed up past 4 am and last night and woke up only 3 hours later unable to sleep cause of this. 

For now, I'm going to take some time away. How long, I don't know. I have so many things I want to share, one shots, this story, my others...But I'm tired of fighting to get one comment if I'm lucky. So I don't know when I'll be posting again, or if I will. For now, I'm going to just write and keep going until I can't and I dont know what else. I'm lost, so maybe I'll try to find peace. So I guess I'll see you around in other stories I read and comment on.

Until then.

Beks.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not going to constantly whine and complain about no comments when it doesn't happen. So, before you read the chapter, please read this.  
I want to apologize first, because while everything I said in the note I posted is true and how I feel, it was unfair to you guys as the readers. I'm trying to be better about it, I spent the last week thinking about it, trying to heal, and while I'm still lost, and unsure, I know one thing for sure. I can't give up writing. It's been my sanctuary since I was young, it's been my coping skill to help me from doing things I don't want. So, that's why I'm back and posting this. It's why even though part of me feels like nothing will change, I'm not letting this go.  
Again, I'm sorry for being unfair to you guys and for whining and complaining. You guys are great. Your love and comments you left on my note meant a lot and I'm thankful for each of you. You're all amazing and I hope nothing but the best for y'all.  
Without further ado, the chapter.
> 
> Oh! And quick warning! I mention a dead animal, nothing graphic in this chapter. There's "****" marking the beginning and ending of that paragraph if you need to skip it for yourself. Please be careful and take care of yourselves. Also, there's a shit ton of angst and swearing ahead. Good luck.

After lunch and after Hoseok tried to make a big deal about Minghao and Jiacheng being in charge of the guards for the wedding, the queen decided that they would still be in charge, and that Hoseok didn't need to worry. Angry, Hoseok tried storming off when the queen left, holding onto Soonyoung’s arm hard enough Minghao was sure there would be bruises. 

"Let him go." Yanan growled at the other alpha, "I get you're pissed, but don't take it out on Soonyoung." 

"He's not your mate, stay out of it." Hoseok snapped. 

Yanan only moved to get in Hoseok's face, his eye color changing some to a golden color, "he isn't yours either. Anyways, you're hurting him and Soonyoung isn't someone's property. Let him go, or I will personally see to it that you'll be gone doing different things without him, and only able to come back once a year."

Minghao wasn't fully against that kind of punishment but was grateful nonetheless that Hoseok let go of Soonyoung, shoving him towards the prince.

"Fine. You want him so bad, have him. Fucking useless anyways." Hoseok rolled his eyes.

Minghao stopped Junhui from stepping forward and Jiacheng stepped up by Yanan. 

"Shut your mouth. You're just a simple warrior and Yanan is your future king alpha. Remember who you are speaking to. It may cost your life, and you're easily disposable." Jiacheng growled. 

Yanan held Soonyoung in his arms and glared at Hoseok, "I won't say it again Hoseok. You've been warned too many times about this. Now go cool off."

"You're no king yet." Hoseok spat in Yanan's face. He made eye contact with Junhui and Minghao and scoffed, "but what would I expect from someone who expects a pathetic alpha to do his job properly even after breaking laws."

"Hoseok!" Yanan snapped. 

Hoseok glared at him before leaving, ignoring how Soonyoung was crying. 

Yanan comforted Soonyoung gently, turning so that they faced Minghao and Junhui. 

"Oh Soonie," Junhui went to the younger and pulled him into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I hate him." Soonyoung whispered through his tears.

"I know. Would you be okay with Minghao scenting you?" Junhui asked. 

Minghao quickly stepped up and when Soonyoung nodded, he hugged the older before scenting him, hoping the calming smell would help. Junhui could have done it too, but Soonyoung needed a protecting comfort that Junhui wouldn't have been able to give as well. "You're safe Soon. I promise. I'll keep you safe."

Soonyoung nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Yanan asked gently. 

Soonyoung nodded, "thank you for stopping him."

"I'm sorry he's like that." Yanan said. 

"Not your fault. Thank you Jiacheng." Soonyoung mumbled.

Jiacheng nodded.

"Come on. Let's go hide from the world. Are you okay with us doing that Yanan? Just the three of us?" Junhui looked at the other prince. 

Yanan nodded, "absolutely. Take the time you need. I should probably go meet with Yuto anyways."

"Thank you." Minghao thanked and after the prince nodded, he left with his friends, the three heading to the tower, to hide from everyone and be just them. 

When they were alone, Minghao didn't talk to Junhui like he had planned. It could wait a little longer. Right now, his best friends needed him, and that was what he'd focus on. 

\--------

When Soonyoung felt better, they helped him find Mingyu to spend time with the other alpha and left them to be alone together, knowing that Hoseok wouldn’t find them any time soon, and that the two needed time together.

“Hao, you never talked to me about what you wanted to.” Junhui mentioned as they sat on the roof of the tower. It was early evening, so the sun was slowly winding its way down, both of them deciding to skip dinner with everyone else and just grabbing something from Shuhui instead.

“Oh,” Minghao debated between talking to Junhui about what he had learned or not. He decided against it and shrugged, “I’ll talk to you later about it. It’s been a long day and we both are exhausted.”

“You sure?” Junhui looked at the guard member, looking concerned.

Minghao nodded, “yeah. It’s okay Jun. I’ll talk to you about it, just not yet.”

Jun nodded and leaned on Minghao with a sigh. “I really hate being royal.”

“You’ll be able to change the world though, Jun. You’re going to be able to help Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol be together. You’ll give Seokmin a garden so much better than what he has now and recognize him for his hard work in a better way. I know you hate it, I do too. But I’m excited because I know you're going to do so much good with it.” Minghao tried reassuring.

Junhui nodded, closing his eyes. "I wish I could be like you though. Then I wouldn't have my whole life planned out for me and marry someone I don't know."

Minghao nodded and rubbed Junhui’s back, "sometimes having your whole life planned is better. And at least Yanan is understanding."

Junhui nodded, humming, but not saying anything else. "It would be better if I was marrying you though. Yanan's understanding, but he isn't you."

Minghao rubbed Junhui’s back more, his heart flipping a little at the thought of Junhui wanting to marry him instead. "I'll always be here Jun. You're the one who's going to have my heart forever. There's no getting rid of me."

Junhui turned so he could bury his face in Minghao’s neck and hugged him. "I love you, Hao. I'm so sorry you have to watch me marry him."

"Don't be." Minghao held Junhui, rubbing his back gently. "It's not your fault and I'm never going to be upset with you for it."

Junhui leaned up and scented Minghao, letting the smell of cherry blossoms surround them. "Part of me wishes you would be mad."

Minghao laughed quietly. He kissed the side of Junhui’s head and squeezed his torso gently. "Oh Junnie. I am. But it would never be at you. I'm mad at the queen, I'm mad that I can't be mad at Yanan or you. I'm mad that all I am is a stupid guard, I'm mad that it can't be me. I am mad, my sweet prince."

Junhui looked up at him and as their eyes met, he saw the few tears in Minghao’s eyes that made them shine a little more. "Don't hide it. At least from me okay? I love you, and I want to know these things. You don't have to protect me from this. Deal?"

"Deal." Minghao smiled. It was a sad one, but one that Junhui was glad to see, even as a tear fell down his face.

The prince gently ran a finger over Minghao’s cheek, wiping it away. He stared at Minghao a little longer, studying the guard's face, memorizing little details about him. "I love you so much Minghao."

"I know." Minghao whispered. He had been studying the prince himself. Memorizing where each little mole was, the one by his lips, on his cheek, above his eye, and the countless others. He memorized how kind Junhui’s eyes were, full of love and understanding. He wanted to remember his prince like this, moments when it was just them, away from the world, away from responsibilities. It was just them. 

Junhui smiled a little and Minghao felt his heart do another little flip. Then the prince leaned forward and kissed him, ignoring their duties, ignoring that he was going to be marrying someone else in a week. None of it mattered. Not at the moment at least. He was young, and he was in love with his best friend. He was sure he would always love the young alpha who was always there. It was absolutely the only thing Junhui was sure of.

\--------

After making sure Junhui was safe in his room with different guards staying close by for the night, Minghao walked to his room. They had stayed in the tower until the moon started rising, needing to be away from everyone just a little longer. He was exhausted but he was glad he had spent time with Junhui, knowing that he needed it just as much. He could even still smell the sweet cherry blossoms since Junhui had scented him when they got to his room. It made him smile as he walked into his own room, thinking of the little prince who stole his heart.

As Minghao got ready for bed, he could smell something sour. With a frown, he looked around his room, trying to find the source. He had spent the whole day next to Junhui’s side, so there wasn’t a chance of something being left behind. No one usually went into his room either, as he wasn’t someone of importance for others to feel like they had to invade his privacy.

****

When he found the source Minghao almost threw up. Under his bed, tucked up by the bookshelf he had, there was a dead animal with a note next to it, in similar fashion to the past notes. As best as he could, Minghao cleaned up the body of the animal to try getting rid of the smell before he took the note and read it. 

****

As he did, his hands shook, angry at the person who wrote it, and already having an idea.

_ Better keep an eye on your precious prince. Just because he isn’t as pathetic as your other friend doesn’t mean he can protect himself against me. He will be mine, and I will make sure you're out of the way. _

“Fucking prick.” Minghao growled under his breath. He thought about confronting him then, but knew it would probably be better in the morning when there was less of a chance for someone to overhear. He put the note aside, and laid in bed, angry and planning how the two conversations would go that he needed to have.

\--------

At breakfast the next morning, Minghao made sure he stayed in the dining hall, even when Junhui dismissed him so he could go eat. He wanted to be there when everyone left. Especially since next to a quiet Soonyoung, Hoseok was watching him, a look in his eyes that confirmed all of Minghao’s suspicions. He kept his face neutral, so that Junhui wouldn’t worry too much, and after breakfast, he asked Jiacheng and Yanan if they would walk with Junhui to his lessons for him.

“What’s going on?” Junhui frowned.

“I need to talk to someone about the duties for guards at the weddings.” Minghao lied. He didn’t want Junhui to know what he was doing.

Junhui looked even more confused, but nodded. “Okay. Is everything okay?”

“Absolutely.” Minghao smiled at the prince, “I just want to make sure everything is taken care of.”

Junhui nodded, “okay. You’ll be there after my lesson?”

“Definitely.” Minghao nodded.

“I’ll make sure he is.” Jiacheng said with a gentle teasing tone in his voice, surprising Minghao. When they made eye contact, Jiacheng just smiled and to Minghao’s surprise it wasn’t forced.

“Alright. Well I guess I better go then.” Junhui hummed. He patted Minghao’s arm before walking with Yanan and Jiacheng towards his lessons.

Minghao waited until they were gone before he went to find Hoseok. He found the other walking outside, Soonyoung nowhere to be found, which told Minghao he must’ve found a way to be with Mingyu again. “Hoseok. Can I talk to you?”

“Ahh, I don’t think so Minghao. You see, I’m busy and I have a bunch of things to do for my wed-” Hoseok didn’t get to finish his sentence because Minghao quickly pinned him against the wall, an arm across his throat to keep him still. 

“Too bad. We need to talk. I don’t care that you tried to have me killed, but if you threaten either one of my friends again I will kill you myself. Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch them.” Minghao growled.

“What do you mean?” Hoseok smirked, “I’ve been nothing but kind to your prince.”

“You know what I mean. Stop threatening the prince and stop hurting Soonyoung. I don’t care who the fuck you are or who the queen thinks you are. You  _ will not  _ hurt them. Got it?”

“Threats? Minghao I would never threaten the prince. That would be punishable by death, and why would I want that?” Hoseok hummed, his smirk still present.

Minghao growled and put more pressure on Hoseok’s neck, making him struggle for a second, “you know  _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about. I found your present for me in my room last night. Don’t touch my friends.”

“Be careful Minghao. You wouldn’t want the queen finding out what you and Junhui did last night, kissing and all that.” Hoseok grinned when Minghao loosened the pressure.

Minghao glared at him, “you know Yanan and Junhui would have you killed if you told her anything.”

“Yes, but you would also be dead. Wouldn’t that be sweet?” Hoseok grinned. He pushed Minghao off him, “and don’t you dare threaten me. Wouldn’t it be a shame if something happened to Mingyu with Soonyoung watching don’t you think?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Minghao glared.

“Hmm, would I?” Hoseok laughed, “you better get back to your prince. Before something happens.”

Minghao didn’t like how it sounded, and instead of saying anything else, he left quickly, going to Junhui’s lesson. Only when he could see his prince safe and working on what he needed to learn did he feel himself relax some. He had to tell Junhui though. Especially with Hoseok threatening Mingyu and him.

\--------

“How did everything go?” Junhui asked as they walked. He could tell Minghao was stressed.

“Um, to be honest, I wasn’t working on things for the weddings.” Minghao said, he glanced at Junhui to see what the older’s reaction would be.

Junhui frowned, surprised and confused, “what did you do then?”

“Well, I found out who’s been threatening you.” Minghao said slowly.

Junhui stopped walking and looked at him, “who? We’ll talk to Yanan and get it taken care of right away.”

“Well-” Minghao couldn’t tell him as one of the younger guard members came up to them.

“Prince Junhui, the queen asked me to come get you.” The guard member said bowing to Junhui.

“Oh, now?” Junhui asked, surprised. He looked at Minghao before looking at the guard member, “I was talking to Minghao about something.”

“Yes, she said she needed you now.” The guard member answered.

With a quiet sigh, Junhui gave in, following along with Minghao to where the queen waited. He glanced at Minghao a few times, silently checking on Minghao, and the nerves he could tell the younger had from being interrupted. When they walked into the room where the queen was, he saw Soonyoung standing to the side with Hoseok and Mingyu on the other. Jeonghan stood behind Soonyoung, holding his hand to comfort him while Joshua and Seungcheol stood beside Mingyu.

The setting of it made Minghao’s stomach drop. He glanced at Hoseok and saw the alpha staring at him. Already, he knew what had happened.

“Mother, what’s going on?” Junhui asked, glancing at his friend who looked sad and scared.

“You tell me Junhui.” The queen said in a scarily calm voice. “You as well Minghao. I told you two to make sure no alpha except Hoseok was allowed near Soonyoung. So why is it Mingyu has been hanging around Soonyoung?”

“Mother, you said not to let another alpha be around Soonyoung unless Minghao found there was no reason to worry. Mingyu wouldn’t harm Soonyoung,” Junhui explained. As he did, Minghao glanced at the guard member by him and quietly told them to get Yanan, knowing that Junhui was going to need him to help if Hoseok was the one doing everything.

“Minghao?” The queen looked to him and he stood straighter as he looked at her.

“Your highness, Prince Junhui is right. You only said to make sure he was safe, and-”

“And that he wasn’t left alone with another alpha.” The queen said.

Minghao tried to calm himself down first before he responded, tired of the way the queen spoke and made decisions for his friends. “However, it would’ve been fine for Soonyoung to be left with  _ two  _ alphas in your opinion. As I remember you wanted me to be with him if that were to ever happen. I’m unmated your highness, so why would that have been better? As someone who’s been trusted with Soonyoung’s safety I can tell you with confidence that I would trust Mingyu with Soonyoung over Hoseok, but that’s a conversation no one wants to have is it?”

It was silent for a moment as everyone stood in shock at what Minghao had said. Junhui turned to him, his eyes wider, “Hao.”

“Am I wrong?” Minghao asked as everyone stared at him, “and in regards to me not trusting Hoseok, he has hurt Soonyoung by grabbing him and forcing him around. I’ve seen none of that from Mingyu, and your highness I would rather Soonyoung spend time with someone who respects him and is kind towards him.”

It was bold, and terrifying. Minghao knew that if the queen disagreed with what he said, he could be killed. He knew Hoseok could decide to say something about what he had found out. He knew that even though Junhui agreed with him, he could upset his friend and that would be the worst thing that could happen.

It was silent again, Junhui shaking his head at Minghao to stop him, and Soonyoung looking at Minghao, surprised he’d speak up the way he did.

Hoseok stepped up and was about to speak when the doors behind Minghao opened and Yanan came in. The second Hoseok’s eyes met Yanan’s- he stopped, not wanting to challenge what he had threatened.

“What’s going on?” Yanan asked as he stepped up next to Junhui. He glanced around the room and could tell something was off. “Your highness? Can someone help fill me in?”

“Yanan, this has nothing to do with you. Leave.” The queen spoke.

Jiacheng stepped up by Minghao and looked at him, questions in his eyes at why they were there.

“All due respect to you, your highness, I believe it does. Junhui is my fiance, and if something is involving him, I’d like to be involved as well. “ When no one answered Yanan looked at Junhui who just shook his head so he looked at Minghao.

“The queen is upset with Junhui and I because we didn’t keep Mingyu away from Soonyoung apparently. She told us before everyone came that no alpha was to be left alone with Soonyoung unless it was Hoseok and I had to make sure everyone was safe for Soonyoung to be around. Now, even though I’m more than comfortable with Mingyu around Soonyoung and not Hoseok it’s an issue.” Minghao explained, “and now everyone is shocked because I mentioned that having me around Soonyoung with Mingyu would leave two unmated alphas alone with him and isn’t a better option.”

“Minghao, shut up.” Junhui spoke up, his voice low. He glared at him, “that’s enough.”

“Junhui, you need to make sure your guard member remembers his place. I will not say it again.” The queen said, “the disrespect from him that he just had in front of everyone is unacceptable. As a prince, you need to be sure to keep him where he belongs.”

“I will.” Junhui said, “and I apologize for his and mine lack of responsibility that you asked of us. I don’t think Mingyu should be punished for what he’s done, as he had no idea and is innocent in this. So, if it’s alright with you, I would ask that this be overlooked and ignored. Minghao and I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“It better not.” Hoseok glared at Minghao and he was sure that Yanan standing next to Junhui was the only thing saving him from being exposed to the queen. 

He wondered if that was why Junhui had quickly changed how he spoke. If Hoseok was going to expose him and that’s why Junhui decided to take responsibility instead of argue.

“It won’t Hoseok. You have my word.” Junhui stared at the alpha, unyielding and quietly challenging him to say more. “All I ask is you treat my friend with respect.”

Minghao glanced at Soonyoung who still looked at him, surprised he had spoken out. He gave Soonyoung a small smile, hoping to give him a little comfort before he saw Jeonghan watching him. Jeonghan looked concerned, and he knew he may have overstepped, but he wasn’t going to not let what he thought go unnoticed. He glanced at Mingyu and the other two guard members. Both Joshua and Seungcheol kept looking at Hoseok, waiting for him to react harshly. Mingyu looked quiet and sad. Minghao knew that the way Soonyoung was being treated was something Mingyu hated too. 

When he looked back at the queen he saw her staring at him. Her expression was unreadable, but he knew the way he had spoken out upset her. She had taken care of him after his parents had died. Since then, he had been quiet and gone along with everything she had told him to do. Until now.

“Minghao, I will not tolerate this. If you decide to speak out again and disrespect me, I will make sure Junhui has another guard.” The queen spoke, her tone even and quiet.

Minghao knew he had crossed a line. “I understand.” He wouldn’t apologize. Like he had felt with being told to apologize for loving Junhui, he wasn’t sorry for telling everyone what he thought. He was only sorry his friend had to marry someone who didn’t respect him, and that Junhui felt he had to apologize for what Minghao had said.

“You may all leave.” The queen said before turning away from them, “except Junhui."

Slowly, everyone went to leave. Mingyu kept glancing at Soonyoung, but he wouldn’t look back. When he passed Minghao he touched his hand to thank him for what he said before leaving. Jeonghan stayed with Soonyoung, as he followed Hoseok, his head down. He glanced at Minghao whispering a quiet “be careful” before they left and Seungcheol and Joshua followed, leaving just the two princes and their guards.

“Go ahead.” Junhui looked at Yanan, “I’ll talk to you later okay?”

Yanan nodded and touched his hand gently before leaving with Jiacheng.

“Minghao, step out.” Junhui didn’t look at him and Minghao got scared. He messed up.

“Ju-”

“Now.” Junhui stopped him.

Minghao nodded and bowed to him and the queen, even though she wasn’t facing him and left. In the hall, Yanan was waiting with Jiacheng and Seungcheol.

“What the hell Minghao?” Seungcheol asked once the doors shut. “You could’ve been killed for that!”

“Hoseok isn’t right for Soonyoung though! And I won’t let Mingyu get killed because Soonyoung is in love with him.” Minghao defended.

“So you’ll get killed instead? You know what Hoseok has over you.” Seungcheol snapped.

“I know! Dammit I know. But am I supposed to sit here and watch both of my best friends have their lives planned for them? I’m tired of this Seungcheol.”

“That’s exactly what you're supposed to do. You're just a guard. To the queen you're nothing but a servant and rdisposable. Stop being stupid and letting your heart make the decisions.” Seungcheol said, “I don’t want to see you be killed for it.”

“Alright,” Yanan stopped Seungcheol and Minghao before they could continue and looked at them, “both of you have great points. Seungcheol, why don’t you go find Joshua and Mingyu and make sure they’re okay? I’ll stay with Minghao and wait for Junhui.”

Seungcheol nodded and looked at Minghao for a moment before leaving.

“I’m sorry. I knew Hoseok would do something like this, and when I realized it I had them get you.” Minghao looked at the prince. 

“What do you mean?” Yanan asked, looking at him. He wasn’t angry, which Minghao was thankful for. He’d listen.

“I talked with a few people who know Hoseok better. He’s not who the queen thinks he is and he’s going to hurt Soonyoung or worse. I was about to tell Jun when the queen sent someone for us.”

“Does Hoseok know you know?” Jiacheng asked.

Minghao nodded, “I confronted him about it. There’s more too, but I want to talk to Jun about it first.”

Yanan sighed and looked down the hall where everyone had gone before looking at Minghao, “please be careful. You mean too much to Junhui.”

“I will. My only goal though is keeping my friends safe. I don’t care about myself right now.” Minghao answered honestly.

“And that’s why Junhui stopped you.” Yanan sighed, “Minghao please. I understand wanting to protect them. But it’s complicated. Jun’s royal and as a royal we have duties we have to follow even if we don’t want to. He’s not the only one going into this unwillingly, but if you get killed, he’s going into it without someone he loves. Don’t make him go through that.”

Minghao nodded and the doors opened. Junhui came out, letting the doors fall shut behind him.

“Yanan, I’m sorry you got dragged into this.” Junhui said, ignoring Minghao.

“No. I’m glad I was. Are you okay?” Yanan asked.

“Yeah. Just great.” Junhui looked at him, “it’s great being told how shitty of a prince I am.”

“She doesn’t understand. She’s wrong about what she said.” Yanan comforted. “You know that right?”

“Yeah.” Junhui sighed. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll leave you and Minghao so you two can talk, but if you need anything I’m here.” Yanan said gently.

Junhui nodded and started walking.

Minghao bowed to Yanan quickly in a quiet thanks before hurrying to catch up. Jiacheng even whispered “good luck” to him as he left.

They walked in silence, Junhui leading them outside and towards the pond. The longer Junhui stayed quiet, the more nervous Minghao got. He had to tell Junhui now for sure what he had found out about Hoseok. It was the only way to explain how he had spoken up.

As they stood on the small bridge above the water, Minghao watched Junhui, waiting for him to initiate, knowing that he was upset. He saw the way the prince’s shoulders were tense, could smell how sour the cherry blossoms were, could almost see the anger rolling off in waves.

“Why?” The word broke the silence between them, and even though Minghao had planned how he would explain himself, every word he had planned disappeared. He stood silent until Junhui faced him with tears in his eyes, “why Minghao? You just made me look stupid in front of everyone! My own mother doesn’t think I’m able to be king now. She thinks I should get a new guard member, and she thinks that Yanan is the only hope my home has. Because you had to do that. Why? Was it worth it? Are you happy with yourself for  _ finally  _ getting one up on Hoseok? I get he called you pathetic and told your secret to Yanan and tried having you killed, but was that really worth it?”

“I’m sorry.” It was the first thing Minghao could think of saying.

“Really? That’s it? I’m sorry too. I’m pissed that this is how Soonyoung’s and my life's going. I’m pissed that I can’t marry who I want. I’m sorry that he has to marry someone who thinks an omega is shit, but you know what? I can’t change it. No matter how much I hate this, I can’t do a fucking thing. I’m lucky I was able to save you, and then you go and fucking jeopardize even that and almost get yourself killed again? Why am I the one protecting you? Isn’t it your job to protect me? What the fuck Minghao.” Junhui didn’t yell. His voice was calm, even as he cried. Even as his hands shook, and the sour smell only got stronger.

“Jun, I didn’t want to put you in this position. Hoseok is awful, and I know you just said you can’t change it, but maybe you can bring it to the queen. If Soonyoung gets married to him he could die. Please. Hoseok has hurt omegas before and almost killed someone he was with. We need to do something to stop it.” Minghao started, “please Jun.”

“I would stop it if I could Minghao. But I have no power to. Besides, a reason like that isn’t enough to keep them from getting married. The queen would never believe me. And it isn’t a reason to behave the way you did in front of everyone.”

“Jun. Please. You have to do something. He’s threatening you even. I have proof of it and last night he threatened me. He went to the queen about Mingyu and Soonyoung because I know what he’s doing and told him to stop. He said that it would be a shame for something to happen to Mingyu with Soonyoung watching. If I hadn’t spoken up then your mother would’ve killed Mingyu and you know it.”

“Stop it!” Junhui yelled. “Minghao, you're not doing anyone any favors. Hoseok hates you, he tried having you killed. At this point, he’d do anything to get you to speak out and get killed. For what reason I don’t fucking know, but this needs to stop. I need you to stop this. This weekend he and Soonyoung are getting married and I really would appreciate it if you stopped trying to say this. Seungcheol doesn’t even suspect him and you know he’s careful about saying that.”

“Jun, I confronted him about it and he all but outright said it was him. He’s going to kill Soonyoung and maybe even you! He wants me dead so that I’m out of his way. Don’t you understand?” Minghao felt desperate, and he knew that unless he got Junhui on his side, he was losing a battle.

“Stop. Minghao none of this makes sense. Nothing makes sense anymore. I don’t know who to believe or what’s real anymore and I need you-”

"Jun, please. Believe me. This isn't because I don't want Soonyoung to get married to him. You both are in danger." Minghao pleaded again, desperate after the look in his eyes. 

"How can I believe it? You don't have proof." Junhui said finally. 

"Why would I lie to you? You've known me since I was born, Jun." Minghao pleaded, "I told you I love you."

"Yes, you did. But Hoseok also tried to kill you according to the laws. He knows your feelings and would make sure my mother knows in a heartbeat. It makes sense you'd want to get rid of him."

"Jun, that's not it. I swear. I just want you and Soonyoung safe. That's it. Marry Yanan, just please believe me." Minghao felt a heavy feeling sitting on his chest. Only once had he ever argued with Junhui like this. When he was 15 and Junhui was 16. An alpha was trying to date Junhui and Minghao, true to his duties was protective while Junhui got mad at him when all it was, was a harmless date. 

"Minghao that's enough. You're a guard. I'm the prince. Unless I have proof that Hoseok is as you say, I'm not doing anything. I won't be like my father was and like how my mother is. If you want to continue this, then I'll have someone else watch over me until you're finished. You can be relieved of your duties." Junhui said and Minghao felt his stomach drop. 

"What?" Minghao said, surprised. 

"I'm done listening to this. Unless there's proof I want nothing to do with it." Junhui said, "now have you finished or should I have another guard watch over me?"

"Jun, I-I didn't lie. I'm not lying. And-And it's not my feelings getting in the way, I promise." Minghao said his voice was shaking as he tried to control the emotions he felt. 

"Minghao, you are relieved from your duties until further notice. I will have another guard watch over me. You're too emotional and to say what you have about Hoseok when he has tried to follow the law in killing you is not acceptable." Junhui said, a look in his eyes that Minghao recognized as one that the omega had when he was serious. 

"My prince." Minghao tried again. 

"Go." Junhui said before turning and walking away. He didn't look back and his head was held high. Minghao could see how tense his shoulders were though. He knew the omega was struggling with doing what he had, but he was also stuck being watched closely now because of the things that had happened. 

"No. Fuck." Minghao tried to think of what to do before he ran after the prince. "Jun please give me another chance. I'm sorry for my words. I should have been more careful especially without proof."

"I still am relieving you of your duties." Junhui said and Minghao noticed the slight shake in his shoulders. 

He bowed his head and then bowed. "I understand your highness. I'm sorry."

Junhui just nodded and walked away, pausing to look back at him a little, "I am too." 

Minghao watched him leave and prayed that the guard member who was chosen to watch his prince took care of him properly until he could be back. Until then, he would have to investigate and try to stop Hoseok before he hurt his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. A lot going on. This is partly why I won't give up writing. Writing this angst has been really cathartic for me. So, while I'm not in the situation, Junhao's torn feelings are definitely how I'm feeling right about now.
> 
> Let me know what you think. A lot got revealed, a lot of secrets hinted at even more...I'm curious to see what y'all have to say.
> 
> Again, I'm thankful for you all. You're amazing.  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94)  
[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/sunkissedjoon94)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is super rough I'm sorry. Also, there's again mentioned abuse, nothing overly graphic, but please take care of yourselves! As always, this is simply an au, and I'm sure the people are literal angels irl and these characterizations are not my feelings towards them :D

Being told he couldn't protect Junhui affected Minghao more than he expected. He felt lost and even though he was determined to help stop Soonyoung and Hoseok from getting married he didn't know what to do. His best idea came when Jeonghan and Soonyoung checked on him, in the library looking over different books with their laws.

"That was brave of you." Jeonghan said gently.

"It was. Thank you for helping protect Mingyu." Soonyoung whispered. "I'm sure the queen would have murdered him if it wasn't for you." 

"I couldn't let Hoseok win that one." Minghao answered. He looked up at his friends and saw their concern in their eyes. Without a doubt he knew Junhui had told them what had happened between them. "Are you okay though, Soon?"

"I will be." Soonyoung gave him a sad smile. He sat next to Minghao and hugged him, burying his face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry everything is like this."

"Don't be." Minghao held him and rubbed his back, grateful he had at least one of his friends. 

"Jun's just stuck. He isn't mad at you. He's scared he's going to lose you and he doesn't want that. You know that right?” Soonyoung asked gently.

Minghao nodded, “yeah. I know. I need to protect you both though. Hoseok could kill you, and because of everything Jun won’t believe me and I’m running out of time to stop this damn wedding from happening.”

“Maybe we can delay it at least until your able to get Jun to believe you?” Jeonghan wondered. He sat across from the two, “is there any law that you might have found to help?”

Minghao shook his head, “no. But I think maybe we can work the delay. I just can’t be the one to talk to Jun about it. Jeonghan, how do you feel about lying to Jun?”

“I’d hate it, but if it helps Soons and him then let’s try.” Jeonghan sighed a little. “What do you have in mind little one?”

“We can have you go to him and say something about how Soonyoung is maybe having a panic attack or something along that line. If we try working with a lie about his health maybe it could work.”

“I could take medicine to jump-start a heat.” Soonyoung offered.

“No.” Both Jeonghan and Minghao said together, making the omega sit back with a small pout that his idea wouldn’t work.

“That’s too dangerous, and unhealthy for you. Plus who knows how well that would end up. We don’t need to put you in danger just for this.” Minghao explained.

“I can talk to Jun about how I’m concerned about Soons mental health. That alone should be enough for him to be willing to talk to the queen about delaying. But, you need to be getting whatever information you can and need before we even get an answer just in case it doesn’t go well.”

“I will. I was going to go find Chan and see if he’ll talk to me about Hoseok more.” Minghao responded. He paused and looked at Jeonghan, “Joshua and Seungcheol are guarding him right now right?”

“They are, and they have another guard member who’s young, but takes it seriously helping.” Jeonghan nodded. “He’s safe. Jiacheng promised too that he’ll help whenever he and Yanan are together.”

Minghao nodded and sighed, “I hate this. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You did what you felt was right.” Soonyoung said, “and that’s why you got chosen as Jun’s guard Hao. He trusts you. He likes that you’re willing to speak your mind when something isn’t right. Yeah, you didn’t do that this time like you normally do where it’s more careful and thought out. But you saved Mingyu’s life. That’s something Jun loves about you. Is how your willing to put others first.”

“I don’t know. It seems like since everyone came I’ve been a shit guard. Jun’s been in danger, I’ve been told I couldn’t guard him twice now. He’s bene fucking kidnapped, and he’s upset. This time it’s because of me.” Minghao looked at his friends, “I can’t let anything else happen. I  _ have  _ to get this wedding stopped and make sure Hoseok can’t hurt anyone ever again. If I can’t, then why am I even a guard member?”

“Because Minghao,” Jeonghan said, moving so he could kneel in front of the alpha. When he did, he took Minghao’s hands into his own to help keep his attention, “you are brave, you’re incredibly smart, you're trustworthy, you won’t hesitate to stand up for what’s right even if no one else will. You're the perfect person to be a guard member, and the best person to be  _ Jun’s  _ personal guard. In another life, I’m sure you and Jun would be each other’s soulmates. Just like Shua and Cheol are mine, I know Jun is yours. There’s no possible way he isn’t. Stop thinking you aren’t good enough. Because trust me, not even Seungcheol could do what you're doing right now. I love him, but he’s too serious sometimes about these rules.”

“Gotta be because Minghao spent most of his childhood with Jun and I. There’s nothing serious about us.” Soonyoung teased. “Seungcheol and Joshua spent too much time around other guard members growing up.”

Jeonghan smiled and nodded before looking at Minghao again, “you’re going to make sure both of our friends are safe. I know it. I trust you. Soon and I will get Jun to delay the weddings. Alright? You focus on what you need to do.”

“I trust you too Hao. If there’s anyone I’d have to trust to help me right now, I’m glad it's you.” Soonyoung said softly. He touched MInghao’s shoulder, “I mean it.”

Minghao nodded and glanced at Soonyoung and smiled before looking at Jeonghan and nodding. “Okay. I’ll go find Chan and talk to him. Get Jun to listen please.”

“I can be very convincing. Don’t worry.” Jeonghan smiled. He stood up and kissed Minghao’s head. “Be careful.”

“I will. Thank you Jeonghan.” Minghao looked at him smiling.

“Of course.” Jeonghan smiled.

Soonyoung hugged Minghao from behind, rubbing his cheek against the side of his head, “I love you our little alpha. Please be careful.”

Minghao smiled putting a hand on Soonyoung’s arm. “I will. You be careful too Soons.”

“You know I will.” Soonyoung smiled. He kissed the side of Minghao’s head before getting up. “Let’s go lie to my best friend.”

Jeonghan laughed and waved to Minghao, “we’ll take care of this.”

Minghao nodded and watched them leave before taking a deep breath. He just had to find out how to show the others how bad Hoseok really was. The countdown was on, since the wedding was only two days away, and there were no guarantees Jun would help them delay it. He put away the books he had gotten out and went in a search for Chan and Wonwoo.

\--------

"I know I've already asked so much of you. I don't expect you to help me more and put yourselves in more danger. But I really need help. If there is any way you guys could help me get proof of what Hoseok has done and how he's going to do the same to my friends, I'd really appreciate it. Right now, all I have is a note he left in my room threatening me and them. You don't have to help, and I don't expect you to. I just don't know what to do. I can't lose them." Minghao pleaded when he found Wonwoo and Chan. They had been walking around Seokmin’s gardens, spending time together and talking. Minghao knew he was asking them a lot, he knew that, but the fear of losing Soonyoung and Junhui was something he would never be able to live with himself if he didn’t do anything to save them.

Chan frowned, “he threatened you?”

Minghao nodded and got the note from his pocket. Why he never showed Junhui it, he didn’t know. It might have helped, but right now, he had it. He held it out to the couple so they could look.

Chan took it and looked, frowning as he read it. 

Wonwoo looked over his shoulder and looked at Minghao, “when did you find this?”

“Last night. After I spent the day with Jun, it was in my room with a dead animal.” Minghao answered.

Wonwoo seemed frustrated as he thought for a bit. He looked at Chan, “it’s up to you Chan. You’ve already told him more than enough.”

Chan nodded and handed the note back to Minghao. He was quiet for a moment before looking at Minghao, “come on. I’d rather be somewhere more private.”

Minghao nodded and followed the two dignitaries. He glanced around as they walked, feeling off without having Junhui with him, and not liking how quiet it seemed around the grounds. Usually it felt full of life, and that was just with the usual people there, and now they had visiting dignitaries. It should be even more busy around, and it wasn’t, making Minghao feel uneasy even more so.

They walked inside, and Chan led them to the room that he and Wonwoo had while they were visiting. He went in first, after unlocking the door, and Wonwoo waited, letting Minghao go first. Once Minghao was in, Wonwoo followed, double checking the hallway and locking the door behind them. In the room, Wonwoo went to Chan’s side and touched his shoulder, looking at him. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do this.” Wonwoo asked gently.

Chan nodded, “I can’t let him kill anyone, he already got away with too much. We should’ve done more then. I’m going to make sure he can’t get away with this.”

“I love you, you're so brave.” Wonwoo said softly, he kissed Chan’s forehead and hugged him to him.

The moment seemed intimate and private, so Minghao turned slightly, looking around at the room to give them a little privacy. He respected the way Wonwoo loved Chan and wanted to protect him. He was sure it was a similar feeling to how he felt for Junhui.

“Alright,” Chan said after he and Wonwoo had a little moment to themselves. When Minghao looked at him, he looked nervous, but Minghao could see how the younger was determined, and used so much courage. “When I told you about my friend Hoseok hurt and almost killed, it wasn’t my friend. It was me. I was with him for a little while.”

Minghao must’ve looked surprised because Wonwoo spoke up, “it was before Chan and I got mated. Obviously, but we knew each other, and I introduced them to each other.”

“He wasn’t all bad.” Chan said softly, “At first at least. He was kind, and everything you’d want your boyfriend to be. But, something changed in him. I don’t know what, but it was like he woke up one day and suddenly all omegas were worthless, and he could care less what happened to any omega. Unfortunately, because I was dating him, I was his target. He started off just being vocal about his abuse, like I mentioned, but then he got physical. He broke my arm once. I had a few black eyes a few times. When Wonwoo saw he told me it wasn’t supposed to be like that with someone you love, and I knew that, but I loved Hoseok at the time a lot. I should’ve listened though.”

Wonwoo rubbed his arm gently. The way he looked at Chan with so much love and admiration made Minghao almost feel like he shouldn’t watch, but it was nice to see how much the older loved him. “It’s okay babe.”

Chan nodded and took a deep breath, “Hoseok tried to kill me, several times and I got away thankfully. But-” He took his left arm out of the sleeve of his shirt and pulled his shirt over his head and shoulder, showing a scar that went down the length of his arm, stopping at his wrist, and travelling up to his neck and down his chest some, stopping just before his stomach. It was healed, but Minghao could tell it wasn’t extremely old.

“Fuck. How long ago?” Minghao asked, looking at the scar.

“About two years.” Chan answered, “took me a year to get over enough for Wonwoo to be able to be with me, and me not freak out. When we found out he was visiting the same time as us we almost didn’t come. But, if I can help save someone else from what I went through, it’ll be worth it.”

“We will keep them safe. I promise, that you coming and showing me this won’t be in vain.” Minghao said, looking at Chan hoping he knew how sincere he was.

Chan nodded, “thank you.”

Minghao nodded, “would you be willing to tell this to Seungcheol and Junhui? If I can get them to understand we can probably get the wedding cancelled and get Hoseok punished for what he’s done.”

Chan nodded, reaching for Wonwoo’s hand. Once his hand was tucked inside his mates, he spoke up, “yeah. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Thank you. I’ll get Seungcheol to come meet with us first. Junhui won’t talk to me right now, so I need to get Seungcheol on my side first. We can meet in the library, or here, whichever you feel safer in and like I’ve been promising, you’ll be safe.”

“Thank you Minghao,” Wonwoo spoke up this time as Chan pulled his shirt back on. “When Hoseok did all this to Chan, I made sure he knew if he ever touched Chan again he’d regret it, and I wish I had done more than just beat him up and threaten him. Especially if he’s just repeating the process with someone else.”

“You protected Chan and saved him. At the time that was all you needed to do. Don’t feel bad. We’ll take care of him now and then we won’t have to worry.” Minghao assured. “Thank you both for trusting me and being willing to help. I promise you’ll both stay safe and that we’ll take care of Hoseok.”

Wonwoo nodded, “let us know if there’s other ways we can help besides just telling the story.”

“I will. Thank you, again.”

Wonwoo and Chan both nodded and Minghao left to find Seungcheol, hoping that he wasn’t racing against time as much now.

\--------

As Seungcheol agreed to come talk to Chan and Wonwoo, Joshua promised he and the young guard would keep Junhui safe, the younger having just talked to Jeonghan and Soonyoung so he was with the queen, talking about delaying the wedding, something Minghao was grateful was going their way. He didn’t get to see Junhui when he got Seungcheol, which was disappointing, but he at least got to know the prince was safe.

As Chan retold his story and showed the scars, Minghao watched Seungcheol, seeing if the older believed them. When Chan showed the scars, Seungcheol’s fists tightened and he looked angry.

“I’m so sorry for not believing you Minghao.” Seungcheol looked at him as Chan put his shirt on once more, comforted by Wonwoo who praised his courage to tell the story again. “We need to tell Jun and I’ll help him listen and we’ll take care of Hoseok. We’ll probably need to get Yanan and the queen involved, but it’ll be taken care of.”

Minghao nodded, relieved, “thank you. I don’t care about Jun and Yanan getting married, as long as I can stay Jun’s guard, that’s all I want. But, Hoseok is going to kill Jun and Soonyoung and I’m not going to let that happen.”

“We won’t.” Seungcheol looked at Chan, “thank you for telling me. Hoseok will be punished.”

Chan nodded, “thank you.” He leaned into Wonwoo, emotionally exhausted from telling his story twice. It took a lot of bravery, and he felt like he had used all of his bravery for that moment.

A knock at the door surprised them, since they were in Wonwoo and Chan’s room. Immediately, Wonwoo became protective of Chan, moving to stand in front of him. Minghao and Seungcheol stood at the door and opened it, ready to protect them, but surprised when they saw Joshua and Soonyoung’s teary faces and Jeonghan behind them looking scared.

“Where’s Jun?” Minghao asked quickly, his heart starting to race. He looked over his friends, checking that they weren’t hurt. He saw blood on Soonyoung’s arm and a bandage wrapped tightly around where he must’ve been hurt and frowned, “guys?”

“He’s missing.” Joshua whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Seungcheol asked, surprised. He moved to comfort Joshua, pulling the beta into his arms.

“Jeonghan came and told me Soonyoung was hurt. So I had-I had Seungmin watch Jun while I ran to check on Soonyoung. But-but, someone took Jun.” Joshua explained, crying. “I’m sorry. I should have stayed with Jun.”

“Where’s Seungmin?” Wonwoo asked, concerned.

“He’s with the medics. Mingyu brought him there and is getting Yanan and as many others as he can find to help.” Jeonghan explained, “I’m so sorry Minghao.”

“We’ll find him.” Seungcheol reassured everyone. He looked at Minghao who was frozen in place. “Minghao.”

“We ran out of time.” Minghao whispered. “It’s Hoseok. It’s gotta be.”

“Who hurt you?” Chan looked at Soonyoung, worried for the other.

“Hoseok found out we got Jun to delay the wedding and made Jeonghan leave for a bit to talk to me, and he was about to kill me when Jeonghan came. He just cut me and left.” Soonyoung whispered.

Minghao pulled him into a comforting hug and rubbed his back, “it’ll be okay. You're safe, and we’re going to find Jun. Does the queen know?”

“No one’s told her yet.” Jeonghan answered.

Seungcheol sighed, “alright. We’ll find Jun. He’ll be okay.”

Minghao nodded, hating himself more than he did before in that moment. If he hadn’t spoken up to the queen Junhui wouldn’t have dismissed him. He would’ve been able to keep him safe. Now, he had to find his prince before Hoseok killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update shortly after my last one?! Say it ain't so. 
> 
> I got inspired, and wanted to knock this chapter out. Plus I'm kind of trying to stay awake for the comeback so I don't have to watch it all later. That and feeling like absolute shit and like half of my life is falling apart, I might as well lock myself in my room and write.
> 
> So here's this!! It's leaving y'all on a cliff hanger, but I want the next chapter to focus on rescue efforts and dive deeper into Minghao's feelings. Also, I don't know how quickly the next update will come because my grad school class starts tomorrow (thankfully no zoom, just a lot of papers, discussion boards and making videos), but it's fast paced-literally ends in 3 weeks- and I feel like I may die of stress. That on top of a bunch of work stuff and making sure I get my hours is always fun. 
> 
> But!!! I'll try my hardest to write as I can. I love you all so much! Thank you all so much for your incredible kindess that you've shown me and I'm so grateful for each of you!! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Also, my "end Hoseok squad" let me know how y'all feel for sure. I'm sure there's a few members in this chapter that would like to join your agenda ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, sorry!  
Also, I didn't mention it before, but this is one of those abo's where they can't turn into wolves. Okay enjoy!

Once everyone was together, which took too long in MInghao’s opinion, Seungcheol as the oldest and leader of the main guards in charge of the royal family started with a plan. Even as he spoke, Minghao paced, glancing at the door. He itched to go find Junhui. He couldn’t lose him.

“And why wasn’t Minghao with my son?” The queen asked, looking at Minghao.

“Because, your highness, I suspected Hoseok and because of his disagreement with you the prince felt he was stuck and dismissed me until I had proof or stopped suspecting him.” Minghao answered, quick and uncaring. His prince was in danger.

“I don’t think any of that matters right now.” Soonyoung spoke up, giving the queen a look, “what matters is your son is missing and the more time we spend discussing where everyone should have been, the more time Hoseok has with Junhui.”

Seungcheol nodded, “he’s correct your highness. So, first off do we know if Hoseok is working alone? Is there anyone missing?”

“Minseok.” Jeonghan pointed out, “Mingyu and I couldn’t find him anywhere.”

“The omega I danced with at the party?” Minghao looked over, “Hoseok said he was his friend. And during the time I was with him Jun was kidnapped the first time.”

“Wait, Minseok?” Chan looked over, “he’s Hoseok’s friend alright but he isn’t an omega. He’s a beta. When Hoseok and I were together he’d treat me just as bad as Hoseok.”

“That bastard.” Minghao said under his breath. He quickly grabbed a sword and a few knives before starting to leave.

“Minghao wait.” Seungcheol yelled after him.

Mingyu gently grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’m going to go save my best friend. You can stay here and make a damn plan but we’re losing time and I’ll be damned if that fucking alpha lays another hand on him.” Minghao snapped before pulling his arm away from Mingyu and heading off. He was scared he’d be too late, and he knew that every second they spent making a plan the more seconds Hoseok and Minseok could hurt his prince. If he died saving Junhui, it’d be worth it, as long as his friend was safe.

He had just made it across the front yard when he heard people behind him. He glanced back to see Seungcheol, Joshua, Yanan, Jiacheng, and Mingyu following him. They all had a sword with them as well and quickly caught up to Minghao.

“We’ll get him back Minghao,” Joshua assured as they caught up. He had calmed down after reassurances from Seungcheol and Jeonghan that it wasn’t his fault, and now felt more determined to save Junhui.

“Where are we going Minghao?” Yanan asked, surprising the guard. The prince was giving Minghao full lead on the rescue, instead of taking it for himself.

“Hoseok took him to the woods the first time, I’m guessing he did it to see how far he could get with Junhui before anyone noticed. He’s got to have somewhere here that he has set for this.” Minghao explained.

Yanan nodded, “Alright. Lead the way. We’ll split up as we get deeper to cover more ground.”

Minghao nodded and with an encouraging nod from Seungcheol and Jiacheng, he started going forward again, Mingyu walking next to him. Like he usually did when Junhui went missing, he tried to pick up on the cherry blossom smell that followed his prince, or even something from Hoseok and Minseok. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn’t smell anything, making him even more nervous. “I can’t pick up any smells.”

Everyone all tried to pick up on Junhui’s cherry blossoms or Hoseok and Minseok’s smells, which Minghao wasn’t sure he’d be able to tell which was which, but when they couldn’t smell it, they all frowned.

“This is like when Hoseok took him the first time.” Joshua said quietly.

“Maybe he has something that he takes that he gave Junhui too.” Jiacheng suggested.

Minghao almost whined at the thought, anxious about what it meant for Junhui. He was scared he’d lose his prince for good. 

“We’ll find him Minghao.” Yanan reassured him. “And we’ll bring him home safe.”

Minghao nodded and kept walking, his heart racing in his chest.

\--------

“You know Hoseok, you’ve had some fucked up ideas, but this is probably your dumbest one yet. What are you going to do when they come to rescue him? He’s the  _ prince  _ omega for crying out loud.” A voice was saying when Junhui came to again. He kept his eyes closed and stayed quiet, hoping to find out more about what was going on. 

“You think I didn’t have a backup for that Minseok? That’s what all those others are there for.” Hoseok’s voice made Junhui want to fight back, angry already for what he had planned to do to his best friend.

“It’s not going to be just one or two people coming for him. It’s going to be that guard of his, plus the other prince and his pet, and who knows how many. The queen knows what you’ve done by now. She isn’t going to let any of this go lightly. You stole her son. Her  _ only  _ son might I add.”

“If you're so concerned about it then, why don’t you go ahead and bring him back? Seriously, Minseok, you're so dense.” Hoseok growled. There were a few footsteps and Junhui almost opened his eyes to look. He was grateful he didn't when Hoseok's voice came from in front of him now, "besides. No one's going to want a shitty little omega, prince or not, when I'm done with him." 

"You're deranged." Minseok scoffed, and Junhui couldn't agree more. Something was wrong with Hoseok to treat him this way and to say what he did.

There was the noise of a scuffle and Junhui took the moment to open his eyes and saw Hoseok pinning Minseok against the wall, his arm across his throat. Junhui watched as it seemed like a battle between the two in terms of dominance before Minseok’s eyes averted and he looked away from Hoseok. 

“That’s what I thought.” Hoseok growled. We pushed away and stared at Minseok a little longer before turning to face Junhui again. It was too quick, and Junhui wasn’t able to feign being asleep again, so instead he stared Hoseok down, hoping that he could be even a little bit threatening. “Ahh look. My sleeping beauty is awake, Minseok.”

“I’m not yours.” Junhui glared at him. 

“That’s right. You're the alpha prince’s. Or is it the guard? Hmm you have so many suitors.” Hoseok grinned stepping closer. “What do they see in you?”

“Yanan’s being forced into a marriage just as much as I am. Minghao doesn’t own me either. Let me go.” Junhui glared.

“Now why would I do that?” Hoseok smirked.He put a finger under Junhui’s chin, “stupid little omega. Your kind are so stupid.”

“What do you have against omegas?” Junhui asked, angry. Before he could react, Hoseok hit him across the face.

“Keep your mouth shut.” Hoseok glared at him.

“Great hospitality for someone who takes a prince hostage.” Junhui sighed. 

“I said-”

“I know, keep my mouth shut. Damn alphas. You all always think you know best, and that we should just shut up and submit to you. Just because you were able to abuse my friend before I stopped you doesn’t mean you can me. Maybe you should take a note out of Minseok’s book and use your brain, what’s left of it at le-”Junhui couldn’t finish his sentence before he fell to the ground, a pain shooting through his stomach after Hoseok had kicked him. The pain also sat in the back of his head, making his vision blurr a little, from where Hoseok hit him there.

“You will listen to me. I don’t give a shit who you are. Got it?” Hoseok asked.

Junhui glared at him but nodded.

“Good. At least Soonyoung was more obedient than you were.” Hoseok said before walking away.

Junhui glared, watching as he left the room with Minseok, listening as the door locked behind them. He hoped Minghao came soon. Now that he was alone, he looked around and got to know his surroundings. It was a tiny room, how three of them fit in there, Junhui had no idea. There was a blanket where he had been laying and a bucket in the corner. One window that was close to the ceiling let in the only consistent light as the overhead one flickered and tried to dim. With a quiet sigh, Junhui sat on the blanket with his back to the wall, watching the door. He shouldn’t have dismissed Minghao, and instead he should’ve listened to him even if he was scared.

“I’m sorry Hao,” Jun whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. “Please still come save me.”

\--------

“Alright, let’s split up a bit now.” Seungcheol sighed when they had been walking for a while with no trace of Hoseok or Junhui. “Shua and I will go this way. Yanan and Jiacheng head through this path here, Minghao and Mingyu, you two keep going straight.” 

“We’re going to find them,” Joshua reassured again, seeing Minghao’s face. He and everyone could see not finding Junhui was beginning to wear on him.

“I can’t lose Jun.” Minghao said.

“You won’t.” Mingyu promised, “we’re going to find him and we’ll make sure Hoseok pays for what he did.

Minghao sighed and nodded, “let’s keep going.” 

They split off, and Minghao walked quietly with Mingyu, his mind thinking of every possible thing Hoseok could do to Junhui. He thought of Chan, someone who Hoseok had loved, and the scar that ran across his body. He thought of how Hoseok could easily kill Junhui, and worried that he already did.

“Minghao, is this Jun’s?” Mingyu said gently, making the guard look over. In Mingyu’s hand was a piece of Junhui’s shirt that had gotten snagged and ripped off on a bush.

Minghao took it in his hands and looked at the fabric. He recognized it and nodded, “it is.”

“We’re going to find him.” Mingyu promised.

Minghao nodded and sniffed the fabric quickly, frowning when still he couldn’t find the hint of cherry blossoms on it. Not even an old one. What had Hoseok done to mask the scent? He stuffed the fabric in his pocket and nodded ahead, “we need to hurry.”

Mingyu nodded and they quickly kept going, looking for clues of where Hoseok had walked, looking for anywhere Hoseok would have brought Junhui.

A deep, dark growling came from Mingyu’s side and when they looked, more growling came from Minghao’s. Not far away from them were a bunch of wolves, staring at them and creeping closer. Quickly, the growling came from all around them, making the two alphas back up into each other, holding their swords. 

“So um, we must be getting closer. This is a good sign.” Mingyu whispered, even though he felt anything but hopeful.

Minghao nodded, “I’m sorry you came along on this.”

“Don’t be. We’re going to get away from this and get to him.” Mingyu said, “I think.”

“Be careful.” Minghao warned before a wolf launched themselves at him, aiming for his throat. 

“You do the same,” Mingyu said quickly before the growling and fighting began, and got louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially done with my very first class of grad school! It was terrifying and the fastest 3 weeks I have ever had in my life. Now I have a week off and then the 20th my second class begins. So I'm gonna try to get several updates out between now and then! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for being patient while I was in class. It means the world to me~ You all are angels, and I love you all so much and I missed you soooo much! Please feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> And don't be afraid to come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedjoon94)  
. I'm shy, but I love meeting people, and I'd love to make friends.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one!! :D Enjoy!! 3,000+ words :D
> 
> Also ignore my terrible descriptions of fighting. I'm too soft to write that stuff.  
Warnings!! Fighting, blood, death. Um probably others too. I tried not to be graphic, but just take care of yourselves!

The sound of wolves howling and fighting something made Junhui sit up, fully aware about what it meant. It was Hoseok’s back-up plan. He had wolves waiting as a trap for Minghao and whoever was coming to rescue him, and his intention was so that they were killed.  _ Minghao, please don’t die _ , Junhui thought looking at the window anxiously.

Laughing came from the other side of the door and Hoseok came in, grinning at Junhui. “Hear that? That is the sound of my pets tearing your precious guard apart. Piece. By. Piece.”

“You’re a piece of actual shit, I hope you know that.” Junhui said, faking a courage he didn’t have. The louder and more savage the growling fighting got, the more he was scared. He knew Minghao would end up dead. There was no way he couldn’t.

Hoseok grabbed him by his hair, pulling the prince to his feet, and making him yell out in pain. He pushed Junhui against the wall and glared at him, not letting go of his hair, “you will  _ not  _ speak to me like that. I don’t care if you're a prince or not.”

“Hmm. Funny, cause I don’t think you cared at all to begin with. And I don’t care what you tell me, because I will speak to you how I feel like you deserve.” Junhui said, ignoring the pain from his hair being pulled, “be an asshole, get spoken to like an asshole.”

Before Junhui could react, he was thrown to the ground and felt pain in his stomach as Hoseok kicked him. It knocked the air out of his lungs and he felt his vision get dark for a second at the impact. As he coughed and tried to catch his breath, Hoseok bent down so their faces were by each other.

“You’re just a pathetic little omega, who’s good for nothing. You will never amount to anything, just a waste of space.” Hoseok said. He reached for something and when his hand came into view again, Junhui saw the glint of light on a blade. “We won’t have to worry about that though once I’m done with you.”

“What do you have against omegas?” Junhui asked when he finally caught his breath, “or is it cause you haven’t gotten laid in a while?”

“Little bitch,” Hoseok growled and cut Junhui.

Even though it hurt, Junhui tried not to react. Instead he kept eye contact with Hoseok, “seriously? What’s your deal? I just want to know why you're so damn obsessed with me. Either you're a huge fan or are trying to compensate for something.”

Hoseok shoved Junhui back, making the omega fall back into the wall, hitting his head just enough that black spots sat at the edge of his vision for a second. “Shut up.”

“Listen, Hoseok, I get it. Having a small dick is a difficult thing-” Junhui felt a sharp pain in his side and yelled out, even though he had tried so hard not to.

“You’re so stupid. This isn’t  _ your  _ game anymore little prince. I’m the one calling the shots, so you’d best shut your mouth and keep it shut.” Hoseok growled. He had cut Junhui on his side, which was what the pain was.

One quick glance to Junhui it was a minor cut and he wasn’t in danger of bleeding out. It was just incredibly painful. He looked back at Hoseok and deciding to find out his answers somehow decided to change what he was doing. “Alright, well you're going to kill me anyways, so why don't you go ahead and make your evil villain speech? Where you finally tell me why you hate omegas so much? Give me that much at least?”

Hoseok stared at him for a while, and Junhui didn’t think he’d give in. He walked out of the room and came back with Minseok a moment later with rope. He made Minseok tie up Junhui’s wrists together and paced in front of him, watching Junhui’s face.

Junhui could still hear the wolves, although it almost sounded like there were fewer wolves now. He hoped it meant Minghao was okay, that he was coming. He figured getting Hoseok to talk was his best bet so that the alpha was talking the whole time instead of hearing it too, giving Minghao a better chance of making it to him.

\--------

Minghao wished, not for the first time, that being an alpha meant he could do something more. He wished that he could turn into a wolf, or something. Just being bigger and stronger than the other two sub-genders wasn’t enough for him. Instead, it felt really useless right now as he and Mingyu fought off at least fifty wolves alone.

That was a whole new story too. Minghao felt guilty that the other alpha was fighting with him, instead of spending time with Soonyoung, enjoying that the omega was free from his obligation of marriage. Instead, he took the other alpha from his friend, and they both would probably die before getting to save Junhui.

A sharp pain dragged itself down Minghao’s arm and he quickly stabbed at the wolf that had raked it’s sharp claws against his skin, turning his body slightly from the safety of Mingyu’s back.

“Minghao, Mingyu duck!” A voice yelled out from somewhere. Both alpha’s quickly ducked, holding their swords to protect themselves still as a sword flew over their heads, hitting a wolf who had been ready to launch themselves onto the two.

When they stood again, they saw the others who had come along running over, already getting some of the wolves to turn towards them. Jiacheng now had a different sword, his first one in the chest of the wolf he had thrown it at. MInghao smiled and went back to fighting. They had a better chance now. He’d be able to save Junhui.

“Minghao, go.” Yanan yelled at him after he got closer, “go save Jun.”

“But-” Minghao looked at him.

“Go. We’ll take care of this. Go save your prince.” Yanan yelled.

Minghao nodded and left, fighting his way through before taking off at a run. He had to be close if this was what they ran into. He had to save Junhui.

\--------

Junhui watched Hoseok still pace in front of him. It had been a little while, and Minseok was standing nearby, watching them too, it felt unnerving to Junhui. “While I’m sure you’re having fun admiring how pretty I am, I’d appreciate it if we talked instead and you told me the evil villain backstory.”

Hoseok growled and glared at Junhui, “you’re an ignorant little brat.”

“Actually, based on the dictionary definition, I’d beg to differ. But please, enlighten me why you're so terrible before killing me. No one else will ever know.” Junhui said, noticing that each time he said something to Hoseok slightly sassy, it made Minseok have to look away and hide a little smile. It confused him even more that Minseok would help Hoseok. If he was an omega too, wouldn’t Hoseok just beat the shit out of him too? If he could figure it out, he could probably get himself out of the situation.

“Just shut up. Everyone’s had enough of you talking.” Hoseok rolled his eyes.

Junhui just stared at him, not sure what else he could say, and not wanting to die until he finally found out more about Hoseok. 

Hoseok rolled his eyes and paced, glancing at the window when there was a different change in tone of the wolves. “Go find out what’s going on, Minseok.”

“But, alone?” Minseok looked at him surprised.

Hoseok nodded, “no, take someone with you. Oh wait, there isn’t anyone. Go.”

Minseok looked uneasy about the idea and waited a moment before leaving. Leaving Junhui with Hoseok alone.

“So you want to know why?” Hoseok looked at Junhui.

“It is what I’ve been asking.” Junhui shrugged.

Hoseok ignored him and as he paced, he talked to Junhui, “all omegas are worthless. My father married one that was the worst. She thought she was a gift to him and would treat him horribly. She cheated on him, and constantly beat him. When I was born, she made my life miserable.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Junhui asked.

“Because, no one would believe an omega is doing that. Three years ago she killed my father. No one did anything and she was able to beat me all she wanted. She was terrible, so I fought back.”

“And somehow it just translates to the rest of omegas? Even if we aren’t the ones who did it?”

“Absolutely.” Hoseok grabbed Junhui again and made the prince stand, shoving him against the wall, “and now that you know, I’m going to do what I intended to do from the start.”

“No beating me up first? Threats? That’s a bit anticlimactic.” Junhui said, hoping that it would give time for Minghao to make it to him, if he had gotten past the wolves and Minseok. “Can’t at least tell me why Minseok is helping you if he’s an omega himself and he’s the only one with sense?”

“Shut up. You already got to know one thing.” Hoseok hit Junhui, making the prince’s head turn and sting.

Junhui sighed, “well alright. Do what you gotta do then I guess. Just keep in mind it won’t make you a better person. And once everyone knows I’m dead you’ll be next, so I hope your hatred for omegas even though you’ve already killed who caused all your issues already is worth it.”

Another slap to the face and Junhui ended up being thrown to the ground again. Hoseok kicked his stomach again, making the prince have to catch his breath again. Before he could, Hoseok threw him up against the wall again. “Someone should’ve taught you to shut your mouth, royalty or not.”

“Guess I missed that lesson when I skipped.” Junhui managed between staggered breaths he managed to get.

“Pathetic waste of space.” Hoseok said before getting his sword. He made Junhui step back from the wall some and stared at the omega, “at least this will be satisfying."

Junhui closed his eyes, waiting for the final wound that would kill him, but nothing ever came. Instead, when Junhui opened his eyes, he saw Minghao standing in front of him, a sword blocking Hoseok from killing him. He took a stumbling step back, running into the wall behind him to give Minghao more space. He was grateful that Minghao was there. He had survived the wolves and Hoseok and was there to save him. His guard came, even after he had been terrible to him.

“Not as satisfying as when I finally give you what you deserve.” Minghao growled at Hoseok. “For what you did to Jun, to Soonyoung, and to Chan. You're a piece of shit, and I hope you rot in hell.”

“You first.” Hoseok glared at him.

“No thanks.” Minghao took the opportunity and shoved Hoseok back, making the other alpha stumble and quickly swung a leg out to hit behind his knees, knocking him to the ground. He went to stab him but instead felt Hoseok’s sword hit his side and Hoseok kicked at him, making him fall back. 

Hoseok got up and went to Minghao, swinging his sword at the guard member who was on his back. Quickly, Minghao rolled to the side, and again swiped his leg behind Hoseok, knocking him off his feet again. Then he swung his own sword at the other, cutting him across his chest, almost similar to how he had cut Chan.

“Not so fun is it?” Minghao asked. He quickly stepped back and blocked Hoseok’s sword from hitting him and then again swung his sword, making Hoseok panic and quickly put his arm up to block it. When he cut Hoseok’s arm, he backed up, moving away from Junhui to get Hoseok to follow him. He kept an eye on the space between Hoseok and Junhui though, ready to run into it to protect Junhui if Hoseok went there instead. 

Hoseok got to his feet as Minghao waited, “you could have easily taken advantage of me then, why not?”

“I like to play with my food sometimes.” Minghao said with a small grin. He waited as Hoseok got closer and swung his sword out towards the side that Hoseok had been cut the most on, watching as he shied away from it. Taking advantage of that, Minghao ducked under Hoseok’s sword and arm and grabbed his arm that held his sword and twisted it behind his back, gripping his wrist tight, “drop your sword.”

“No. This isn’t finished.” Hoseok growled. He threw his head back into Minghao, splitting the younger’s lip and surprising him enough to let go of Hoseok. Hoseok took the chance to swing around and cut at Minghao.

Minghao moved away, only barely aware of the small cut he felt before he blocked another swing. When Hoseok moved towards him, almost off balance, he waited and then quickly ducked again and went around Hoseok, making him have to turn around to face him again.

“Just stay still and let me kill you already.”

“I’d rather not.” Minghao swung his sword out, cutting Hoseok’s hand that held his sword. When he dropped it, Minghao kicked the sword towards Junhui before stepping up with his sword pointed at Hoseok’s throat, making him step back until his back was against the wall. “Not the pathetic alpha you said I was anymore am I?”

“You’re still worthless.” Hoseok tried to attack Minghao, pushing the sword away with one arm and running at Minghao like he would tackle him. The move had knocked Minghao’s sword out of his hands and when he got tackled, Hoseok went to choke him, having nothing else to fight with.

Minghao quickly reached for the knife he had tucked into his belt and pulled it out, using it to stab Hoseok, even as it got hard to breathe. He kept stabbing until Hoseok’s body went still and the pressure released around his neck. He shoved Hoseok’s body off of him and took a deep breath, in surprise. After taking a chance to recover, he got up, tossing the knife to the ground. His chest heaved, and he could feel his heart racing all the way through to his fingers and toes. He ran a hand over his face, wiping what blood he could off, wincing as he brought his hand over his eyebrow and felt a sting. All considered though, he had made it.

The quiet cry of the omega behind him brought Minghao back to the reality he was living. Quickly he turned and went to the omega, wrapping his arms around him. “Junnie. My Prince, I’m here.”

“You came for me.” Junhui whispered. His arms were trapped in between their bodies, the rope still tightly wound around his wrists.

“Of course I did,” Minghao pulled back. He unwrapped Junhui’s wrists and checked that besides a rope burn he wasn’t hurt there. Then he looked over the prince fully, checking and seeing where he had gotten hurt, noting the cut on his side that was already done bleeding, he saw bruises along the prince’s cheek and noticed he whined quietly when his hand touched his stomach briefly. He glanced at Junhui who just gave a tiny shrug. When he was satisfied that Junhui would be okay, he pulled the prince into his arms again, his heart only calming when he had him safe. “I’ll always come after you Junnie. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Junhui whispered. He held onto the back of Minghao’s shirt like it was a life raft. “Thank you for saving me.”

Minghao scented the omega, hoping to help give him a sense of security, and get rid of the sour smell. He wanted to smell the cherry blossoms, only surrounded by his own smell. “Just don’t do that to me again. I thought I lost you.”

“No more damsel in distress got it.” Junhui managed to joke, already feeling comforted by having the overwhelming smell he knew Minghao to be surrounding him.

Minghao pulled back and looked at Junhui who just smiled at him. Even with the ugly purple bruise on his cheek bone and cut on his chin, the gesture was endearing. It was so naive, special, so Junhui. Minghao gave a soft laugh and then pressed their lips together, overcome with the idea of Junhui. He didn’t flinch, but instead ignored the sting in his lower lip from his cut there. He had Junhui, and that’s all he cared about.

Junhui kissed him back, his fingers going to the back of Minghao’s head, gentle but rough. He stepped closer to Minghao, leaving no room between the two of them.

After a little bit, they pulled away and Minghao looked at the prince. “Ready to get out of here and go home?”

“Absolutely.” Junhui nodded.

“Can you walk?” Minghao asked. He stepped back, giving the prince a chance to take a step, his arms out ready to catch Junhui.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Junhui said softly.

Minghao smiled and gently took his hand in his and led him through the building, keeping Junhui safe behind him. When they stepped outside, Minghao wrapped an arm around Junhui, noticing he was blinking harshly to get used to the sunlight. He saw Mingyu, Seungcheol, Joshua, Yanan, and Jiacheng waiting for them. Slowly, he led Junhui over, knowing as soon as he did, he’d have to give up the omega to the other prince.

“Thank you Hao,” Junhui said softly. He smiled at Seungcheol and Joshua first, the other two members of his guard who he loved. “Cheol, Shua.”

“It’s good to see you’re okay prince.” Seungcheol said. He checked only briefly for a small nod from Junhui before he wrapped the prince in a hug. Joshua joined him, the both of them very aware of how Minghao’s scent covered the prince, but both of them too happy about having their prince back they didn’t care.

Minghao watched the reunion with a fond smile, turning a little when Mingyu came to him.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu checked, looking at the other alpha.

Minghao nodded, glancing at his new friend. “The prince is safe. I’m more than okay.”

Mingyu smiled, “he’s very lucky to have you.”

Minghao smiled, his ears turning red a little as he watched Junhui leave Seungcheol and Joshua’s embrace and go to Yanan who looked relieved Junhui was okay. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

Mingyu didn’t say anything else, but nodded in understanding.

Jiacheng came to Minghao, a serious look on his face, “is everything taken care of?”

Minghao nodded, “Hoseok’s dead. Minseok took off when he saw me. So we’ll have to find him later.”

“That can wait. I’m glad you’re okay.” Jiacheng said.

Minghao nodded at the thought, “thank you.” He looked to Junhui and Yanan, watching them until he felt a pain shoot up his side. He grabbed at it, going to his knees, remembering how Hoseok had managed to cut him there during the fight. His adrenaline and need to protect Junhui had kept him from feeling it. He thought it had been small, but it must’ve been worse than he realized.

“Minghao,” Mingyu knelt by him, worried, “what's wrong?”

“I-” Minghao winced as he tried to move to show Mingyu, “my side.” He pulled his hand away and saw blood on it. 

“Okay. Okay. Let's get you back to a medic.” Mingyu said. He looked up at Seungcheol, “help me carry him.”

“Hao,”Junhui went over in front of Minghao, “are you okay?”

“I am my prince.” Minghao managed a smile. He winced as Mingyu and Seungcheol slowly helped him stand again. “I promise. I'm fine.”

“We just have to get him back home.” Seungcheol said. 

Junhui nodded and as they went, he stayed close, checking on Minghao and talking to him softly to help keep him awake. 

Behind them, Yanan, Jiacheng, and Joshua followed. Yanan was quiet, already thinking of things that needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sat here listening to the Call by Regina Spektor after Hao took care of Hoseok, and let me tell you that adds to the experience. I was struggling with Hoseok's backstory too, if you can't tell by how I kept having Jun be sassy, so sorry if that's messy too. haha. 
> 
> But anyways! Here's this! I'm going to try updating again at some point before Sunday night. Thank you again for reading everyone. I love you all and I love seeing all your comments. Please let me know your thoughts :) If you have any questions or need me to clarify please ask too!


	16. Chapter 15

When Minghao woke up, he was laying on a bed in their little hospital. He had a bandage wrapped around his stomach, his shirt off, and other cuts were taken care of too. He blinked a few times at the light before looking around, seeing Junhui in a chair. The prince was curled up in the chair somehow, and resting. Minghao smiled seeing him, knowing that the prince probably had stayed with him. He saw that his cuts and wounds were taken care of, which made him feel better.

“Junnie.” Minghao said softly. He saw Junhui flinch a little at his name but stayed sleeping. He smiled to himself and reached over, wincing at the pain but when his fingers touched Junhui’s knee, it was worth it. The omega quickly woke up and looked at Minghao, his brown eyes full of worry.

“Hao. You're awake.” Junhui sat up and moved closer, grabbing his hand, “how do you feel? Are you doing okay?”

“I’m okay. Just sore.” Minghao smiled at help soothe his friend, “why are you here though? How long have I been out?”

“I didn’t want to be away from you.” Junhui said softly, “and it’s evening, so just a few hours. Shuhui brought food for you.”

Minghao nodded, “what about Yanan? And your mother? And everyone else?”

“All can wait until tomorrow. Yanan and I have a lot to talk about. Soonie is happy and probably somewhere with Mingyu, my mother is very surprised, but I think she’ll be okay.” Junhui shrugged. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. Chan told me, and showed the scars.”

“Don’t be sorry. You were stuck.” Minghao reassured. He sat up carefully, wincing at the pain. “Jun, I’m not mad. You did what you had to do.”

“I should’ve believed you.” Junhui said quietly. “You wouldn’t lie to me, and instead I was a coward and let everything going on stop me from believing you.”

Minghao carefully pulled the prince closer, making him sit on the bed with him before he wrapped the older in his arms and held him close. “You aren’t a coward. You're the bravest person I know. You kept yourself alive long enough for me to get to you, even if you didn’t know I was coming. Please, don’t be mad or upset with yourself. It’s all over now. Hoseok is dead, you’re safe. Soon is safe, Chan is safe. Nothing else matters. Okay?”

“I know, I’m just sorry.” Junhui said, “thank you for saving me.”

“I’d do it again.” Minghao said gently. He rubbed Junhui’s back, and was surprised when the prince scented him, but he welcomed it, and relaxed, smelling the sweet cherry blossoms.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Minghao. Please stay in my life forever.” Junhui whispered against his skin.

“As long as you’ll have me you will Junnie.” Minghao promised, a small shiver running up his spine at the intimate gesture.

Junhui smiled and moved, grabbing a tray that had been sitting on a table, “here you need to eat and then rest. I don’t want you worrying about guarding me tomorrow, I can have Seungcheol and Joshua with me while you recover.”

“I’ll be with you.” Minghao said as Junhui helped him set the food up, “even if I’m sitting somewhere nearby. I don’t want to let you out of my sight.”

Junhui smiled, “just please don’t work yourself too hard and give yourself a chance to heal.”

Minghao nodded, “I’ll be careful. Promise.”

Junhui nodded, satisfied, and made sure Minghao ate. The two talked about anything but what had happened, mostly to keep their minds off of it, but once Minghao finished eating and Junhui had set aside the tray, he stayed close to Minghao, not wanting to be away from him.

“Just stay here tonight.” Minghao said softly. “There’s room for both of us on the bed.”

Junhui nodded, and they laid down, the prince tucked safely into the guard’s side, careful for the cut on the other side. Minghao kept his arm around Junhui and the prince had his arm across Minghao’s stomach, the two unwilling to be apart for even a moment.

\--------

In the morning when Minghao was given a clear to leave, as long as he didn’t put his body under too much stress, Junhui brought him to the dining hall so that they could eat. The queen raised an eyebrow as Junhui ushered Minghao into the chair by his own, but she didn’t say anything. 

Yanan smiled across the table at Minghao, “glad to see you're doing better.”

“Thank you.” Minghao smiled at the other prince. His body was still sore, but at least he was alive. Next to him, Junhui was alive. That was all that mattered.

At the table, Mingyu now sat next to Soonyoung, the two looking very happy, although they were still careful with their interactions, glancing at the queen a few times to make sure she was okay with it. Then, Chan and Wonwoo sat, Chan more relaxed than he had been the whole time they were there. Later they’d be joined by Seungkwan and Hansol, two of Minghao and Junhui’s friends who were dignitaries, that would be coming for the wedding between the two princes. Which, if Minghao was honest, he wasn’t sure what was going on with it. He figured that it was going to be part of the discussion too when Junhui met with Yanan and the queen.

Jiacheng stood behind Yanan, smiling at Minghao while Seungcheol stood behind Junhui and Minghao. Once food was placed on the table, Junhui looked at both of the two guard members and smiled at them, “thank you both for staying. If you want to go eat with everyone else or join us you can.”

Seungcheol smiled and bowed to Junhui, “thank you your highness. I’ll decline eating with everyone here and instead meet with the others.” He bowed to the queen and silently left, not leaving any room for argument from the queen.

Jiacheng just glanced at Yanan who nodded, agreeing with Junhui before he bowed to the royalty, “I’ll decline as well prince. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Junhui smiled and watched as he left. He glanced at Minghao, “are you still okay?”

Minghao nodded, “I am, thank you.”

Junhui smiled and under the table, rested a hand on Minghao’s knee. He had confidence in him that Minghao noticed, one that easily told the queen that she wasn’t going to make all the decisions, and instead that Junhui was slowly taking control.

Under the table, Minghao held Junhui’s hand, proud of the prince and his confidence. He could already see the kind and firm ruler Junhui would make and he knew that he would be great at it.

After eating, Minghao was approached by the other dignitaries who thanked him for what he had done.

“Thank you.” Chan said softly. “It’s a relief to know he can’t do anything more.”

Minghao hummed, “I didn’t want him to be able to hurt anyone else. I’m glad you can feel safe again.”

Chan smiled and nodded, “thank you still. It means a lot.”

Minghao smiled and nodded, bowing slightly to the young dignitary.

Wonwoo gently put a hand on Minghao’s arm, “thank you. You did what I should’ve done a few years ago.”

“You did what was needed a few years ago. Chan needed you at that moment. You did everything right too.” Minghao said gently, “so don’t be upset with yourself.”

“He’s right Won.” Chan said softly. 

Wonwoo nodded, “what’s important is we’re safe now.” He smiled at Minghao and stopped the alpha from bowing, before bowing to him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Minghao nodded, feeling shy from the attention. He glanced over to Junhui who had stepped to the side by Yanan and was smiling seeing him get the attention. He gave the prince a playful glare but was distracted by a strong hug. He smiled smelling Soonyoung’s frosted cranberry scent and hugged the omega back.

“I love you my second favorite alpha.” Soonyoung whispered, hugging him. “Thank you for saving me and Junnie.”

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to either of you. You know that Soons.” Minghao hummed, “even if I’ve been pushed out of the favorite spot.” 

Soonyoung smiled and shrugged, as he pulled back. He stood next to Mingyu who was smiling, aware of what the two were talking about. “You’ll always be the first alpha I’ve ever loved.”

Minghao laughed at that, smiling at his friend and their new friend, “I think I can deal with that Soons.”

Mingyu smiled, “I’m glad you're okay.”

“Thank you. And thank you for helping me too.” Minghao smiled. 

“I’m glad I was able to.” Mingyu smiled.

“Alright Mr. Hero.” Junhui smiled linking their arms together, “my mother wants me and Yanan to speak with her, so you're coming with me.” 

“I don’t get a choice in the matter? How rude.” Minghao joked, as he walked with Junhui. It was slow, but the prince walked slower for him, and when they caught up to Yanan, they noticed that he wasn’t just accompanied by Jiacheng, and instead Yuto walked with them too.

They walked into the room that the queen was waiting in, and Minghao went to move behind Junhui, but the prince held his arm tighter, making the guard stay by his side. 

“There you are. We have a lot to discuss.” The queen said. She was sitting at one of the meeting tables which Minghao already hated. Growing up, he remembered playing with Junhui and Soonyoung and getting yelled at for playing around the long table, since it was only meant for the important meetings the queen would hold. 

“Everyone was wanting to thank Minghao.” Junhui said, making the guard sit first before sitting next to him.

“We could have discussed without him.” The queen watched the two.

“No. I don’t think so.” Junhui just smiled at her, “waiting while we let everyone talk to him wasn’t too horrible, I’m sure.”

“I agree, I think it’s important for Minghao to be here.” Yanan spoke up. He sat across from Junhui with Yuto next to him, and then Jiacheng at the end. “Especially since I want to talk about the wedding and I’m sure Jun does too.”

Junhui nodded, “I do.”

Minghao looked between the princes before looking at the queen, feeling nervous.

“Alright. Well, I guess we should start then. What should we do about Soonyoung?” The queen asked.

Junhui glanced at Yanan who just nodded before looking at his mother, “how about let him be his own person? We aren’t kids anymore. He should be allowed to choose his life instead of me or my mother making it for him. If he wants to marry Mingyu, then let him. If he doesn’t and wants to just be single, fine. I’m not going to dictate his life anymore.”

“Jun, you're a prince.” The queen said, surprised.

“Exactly. Which means I have the ability once I take over to override any decision you’ve made. Your last decision for Soonyoung’s life almost cost him his life and mine. Are you done manipulating everyone’s lives just because we’re royal or will I have to make a list of what needs fixed now?”

It was quiet after Junhui spoke up, and Minghao watched his prince amazed. He knew Junhui was going to be a great leader, but to see him actually speak up for what he believed was great.

“Fine. He can marry who he wants.” The queen said finally.

“Good. Now, I guess we should talk about Yanan and I then?” Junhui asked, glancing at Yanan again.

Yanan nodded, “I think that’s all we need to discuss.”

“Something tells me the two of you already have,” the queen sighed.

“Small mentions. But nothing is set in stone.” Junhui smiled.

“Jun, let me remind you that as a prince you have a duty to our home and our people. Marrying Yanan is going to not only help our people, but also his.”

“Mmhmm. We know this.” Junhui nodded.

“We also thought of how there are other ways to make sure both our kingdoms are taken care of.” Yanan said gently, “if Junhui and I didn’t get married, we can still have an alliance between us where our people are taken care of. Then Junhui and I can marry someone different, and be happier.”

“Yanan is a great person, mother. I just don’t think I could love him in the way he deserves. I-I actually love someone else, and would rather marry them over Yanan. That, along with being tired of feeling like my life is someone else’s choice is tiring. I’m a prince. I get that most of my life has been dictated before I was even born, but can I have just this one thing to myself?”

“And while I very much appreciate the honor that it is that you chose me for your son, I love someone else too. And I would rather be free to marry them while still honoring an alliance between my home and people and yours.” Yanan said while the queen was silent. 

“That’s not at all how we do things.” The queen finally said.

“It’d be the first thing I’d change as king then. I know it’s not traditional, and not what you want at all.” Junhui said, “but mother, I almost lost my life because I let what you wanted be what I did. I’m not going to be the perfect prince anymore and just go along with everything. I’m going to live my life the way I want. Especially when it comes to who I spend the rest of my life with, and being a king with.”

The queen was silent for a moment before looking at Junhui, “well who is it you want to marry then?”

“Minghao.” Junhui said, calmly. He took Minghao’s hand in his own and squeezed it in hope of finding comfort. He felt Minghao squeeze his hand back and relaxed. “I love Minghao, mother. I’ve loved him my entire life, even if I just realized it this year. He’s who I want by my side. Not someone I’ve just begun to meet. He’d be able to take on everything he needs, he’s been with me long enough. He’s been raised by royalty. The only difference in who he is and how he was raised is his parents compared to my own. I love our people too, and I will work hard to keep a strong alliance with Yanan, so that they can thrive. I’ll make things easier for them, I’ll take care of them, as my job will be to. But I want to do all that with someone I love.”

The queen sighed and looked at Yanan, “and you feel similar to Junhui?”

“I do your highness. In fact, Yuto is the one I’m in love with.” Yanan shared. Minghao looked at the prince and to Jiacheng quickly who just silently smiled. That was Yanan’s secret. “ If you’d allow Junhui and I the ability to do this, I can promise you Yuto would be able to take on his duties as my partner, and Junhui would have all of my support. I respect Junhui and the way he loves your people. I would make sure an alliance between us only strengthens that.”

There was another pause and Minghao felt Junhui’s hand tighten around his own. He matched the pressure by gently squeezing Junhui’s hand, hoping to give him strength.

“I’m not going to change your minds am I?” 

Both princes shook their heads, glancing at each other and giving the other a small smile.

The queen sighed softly, “alright. Fine. But now we have plenty of guests coming and no wedding.”

“We can still throw a party.” Junhui grinned, “I’ve always loved parties.”

Yanan almost laughed, but instead smiled at the queen, “I’m sure between the three couples that get to be with each other now, we might be able to find someone wanting to get married.”

“Not yet please.” Yuto whispered softly next to Yanan, “let me get used to the idea I’ll be an omega king first.”

Junhui smiled at the scholar and looked at his mother, “maybe Mingyu and Soonyoung? They’re pretty happy together.”

“We can figure it out later. For now, I should meet with the lawmakers and get things taken care of.” The queen got up, “thank you both for your honesty.”

Junhui and Yanan nodded, grateful the queen had listened to them.

“And Minghao, you and I need to talk later, about you saving my son, and about you marrying him,” the queen said looking at him.

Minghao’s eyes widened and he nodded, bowing slightly to her, “yes your highness. Just let me know when.”

The queen nodded and left the room, leaving them alone. 

Junhui waited until the door closed before he turned and hugged Minghao, burying his face in his neck.

“Ow, Jun careful.” Minghao laughed a little hugging him back.

“Oh, your cut. Are you okay?” Junhui pulled back a little.

“I’m okay Junnie.” Minghao laughed softly. When Junhui did the same thing, burying his face in his neck again, Minghao closed his eyes content. He had Junhui. That was all he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little fun to write. It isn't much because I wanted to update before my class starts Monday. I'm going to try and update again as soon as possible, but please be patient with me. I love y'all so much. Your comments have absolutely helped me a lot in staying motivated as well as get through a bad patch with my mental health. So thank you all so much.
> 
> Please tell me you thoughts, and let me know what you think! I'll be back soon as possible with an update. Stay safe <3


	17. Chapter 16

"You know, if Soons and Mingyu don't want to get married, there's always another who can." Junhui mused. After talking a little with Yanan, Yuto, and Jiacheng, the two went to the observatory tower to spend time together, away from everyone again. Minghao was laying on his back, his head in Junhui's lap while the older played with his hair. It was slowly lulling Minghao to sleep, especially knowing his prince was safe and happy. 

"Hmmm?" Minghao hummed, his eyes closed. Each time Junhui let his hair fall back onto his face his fingertips brushed Minghao's temple, making the alpha relax even more. 

"Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua. They're so in love it's not even funny, and I'm sure they'd love to get married." Junhui smiled looking down at the alpha and seeing his expression. "Don't you think?"

"I think your mother might have a fit." Minghao hummed. He opened his eyes to see Junhui smiling at him and couldn't help but return the smile, "besides as it is I'm sure she's going to murder me when we talk."

Junhui laughed softly and leaned close, kissing the tip of Minghao's nose. "I don't think she will. I think she might just want to talk about making sure you can be a king."

"Murder. That's what she's gonna discuss." Minghao said, only half joking. 

Junhui smiled, "she won't murder you. You're a hero and everyone loves you."

"Love is such a big encompassing word. Strongly appreciate is better, I think." Minghao hummed. 

Junhui laughed and hugged him carefully, "I know that  _ I'm _ madly in love with you Minghao. My favorite alpha."

Minghao smiled leaning into his touch more, "I love you my little prince."

Junhui smiled and kissed his forehead, "now what do you think we should get Jeonghan and Joshua to wear for their wedding to Seungcheol?"

Minghao laughed as Junhui played with his hair again. "Okay, but here me out. Jihoon and Seokmin getting married and finally mating."

Junhui’s eyebrows raised and he looked amazed at the idea, "Minghao you're an absolute genius."

Minghao smiled and gave a tiny shrug, "I'm just saying."

"You're so smart, they'll work perfect for having a wedding. We can get some of Seokmin's flowers to decorate even. The only downside is what if they don't want to get married and neither does anyone else?"

"Then I guess we could always get married and after I'll court you like I would normally." Minghao shrugged again, closing his eyes. He waited quietly while Junhui thought of what he said. 

Junhui tapped his nose making him look again. "Are you serious? You would be okay getting married so early? You'd have to take on all the duties of royalty right away."

Minghao nodded, "yeah. It won't be too terrible. I'll have you with me."

Junhui smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let's talk to everyone else first. Then if no one else will get married then I would be so honored to marry you."

Minghao smiled, "the honor would be mine Junnie."

Junhui smiled and held Minghao close, being careful to not hurt him. “I love you so much my guard.”

“I love you too my little prince.” Minghao hummed softly, closing his eyes. 

\--------

“You want us to  _ what _ ?” Seungcheol asked the prince. Junhui had gone with Minghao to Seungcheol and Joshua’s shared room where the alpha and the two betas were relaxing and spending time with each other. 

“Get married.” Junhui smiled, “you guys love each other. Why not?”

“Why not?” Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan and Joshua, who both were doting on Minghao, making the younger alpha relax. “Junhui, your mother just barely allowed you to get married to Minghao and agree to Soonyoung and Mingyu. From that, what tells you she’d be so accepting of a three person marriage?” 

“Well, she doesn’t have a say. I’m going to be king soon, so what I say goes.” Junhui grinned.

Minghao started laughing from where he was laying, relaxed from Joshua braiding his hair and Jeonghan tucking flowers in it. “Jun, you aren’t king yet. Your mother still has a big influence.”

“A wedding would be fun.” Jeonghan smiled softly, “but I think I’d prefer to wait until you're able to protect us with a law, Jun.”

“We’d be outlaws if we got married without a law in place though,” Joshua pointed out.

That made Jeonghan raise his eyebrows and look over at Seungcheol, “babe, we’d be outlaws!”

The look on Seungcheol’s face made Minghao and Junhui both start snickering as it showed his conflict of how attractive it would be to be married to not just one but  _ two  _ outlaws, and the concern that the queen would make it difficult for them. Finally he settled on letting his concern win over, “while I really appreciate what you would do for us Junhui, I’m concerned about what it might mean for the three of us, and I want to be able to protect Shua and Hannie. And that’s what I’m more worried about before getting married. After you two are kings and able to change things, yes. But for now, no.”

Junhui smiled, “alright, that’s fine. I just figured we’d give you the option. Besides, this way I can marry Minghao sooner anyways.”

Minghao looked up at Joshua and Jeonghan, “he’s too excited about this.”

Jeonghan laughed and kissed Minghao’s nose, “just admit it, you're scared of the queen giving you a lecture on how to treat Junhui.”

“You’ve already taken good care of him as his guard, you’ll be fine.” Joshua assured. “Besides, our cute little alpha will be king, that’s exciting.”

Junhui smiled watching as Joshua and Jeonghan both started gently teasing Minghao with that thought, making the young alpha blush and hide behind his hands.

Seungcheol noticed and smiled patting Junhui’s shoulder gently, “he loves you so much.”

Junhui smiled nodding. His eyes never left the scene in front of them, fondness for his alpha and two of his friends filling his heart. He felt so lucky. “I love him just as much.”

\--------

When Minghao met with the queen, Junhui stayed with Soonyoung and Mingyu with Seungcheol and Joshua helping keep an eye out for him since the queen wanted to be alone with the young guard. The meeting was in the queen’s meeting room, and had a table with two chairs on either side of it. 

Minghao walked in and the queen stood from the chair she sat in and smiled at him. It made him a little more nervous than he already had been.

“Hi Minghao, come on in.” The queen smiled. She looked at the guard member and told them to leave before motioning for Minghao to come and sit in the chair across from where she had been sitting.

Minghao nodded and walked in, pausing to bow to the queen, feeling odd if he didn’t. When he sat, he watched as the queen moved and sat again, across from him. There were two cups and a teapot in the middle so he moved to pour it.

“No, let me.” The queen said and Minghao watched surprised as she poured first, a cup of tea for him and then a cup for herself. When she set it down, she gestured for Minghao to take a drink first, “I promise it isn’t poisoned.”

“That sounds suspiciously a lot like what someone who’s poisoned something would say.” Minghao said half joking. He took the cup and sniffed it before taking a small drink himself. Only after he drank some, the queen did the same, making Minghao realize what she was doing. She was treating him as if he was royalty.

The queen sat back after they finished and watched Minghao for a moment, “how are you healing? I know it’s been only two days. But are you resting okay? Healing fine?”

“I am okay.” Minghao nodded, “sore, but Junnie and everyone else has been making sure I rest. I went and got checked out again this morning and I’m still on track for healing.”

“Good.” The queen nodded, “I want to thank you. I know it was your job, but you saved my son. Even when we didn’t believe you. Thank you.”

“I’d do it again if I had to, your highness. He means too much to me to not.” Minghao said quickly. He watched the queen, taking another drink of the tea.

The queen nodded and was quiet for a moment again before speaking, “you really love my son?”

“More than I could ever love anyone.” Minghao answered, his voice soft, “he’s everything to me. And I know that with current laws that’s unacceptable, and that we’re going to change that, but I want you to know that if he and Yanan had gotten married I would’ve stayed aside and just done my job as a guard.”

The queen nodded again, “did he know about it before Hoseok did what he did?” 

Minghao nodded, “Hoseok had found out too and had threatened to tell you. Instead he told Yanan and was insisting they’d kill me per what the law requires. Yanan and Junhui both pardoned me.”

“It makes sense why, considering.” The queen just smiled softly. She was quiet again, taking another drink of her tea before speaking, “do you feel ready to take on the duties you’d need to as king?”

“I’m nervous, but I feel like I could. I’m sure Jun would help me too, and I’ll work hard at it and I promise I’ll do what’s expected of me and take care of Junhui with everything I have.”

“I have no doubt about you taking care of him. Were you two able to figure out who will get married or are we just throwing a big party?” The queen asked.

Minghao fidgeted a little at that question. He knew it would be asked, but he had hoped it would be a little later. “We talked to the couples we know and none of them feel comfortable or ready, so Jun and I agreed we could get married, and after, with your permission, before we become kings I’d like to properly court him.” 

A smile made its way on the queen’s face, “I think that would definitely be appropriate. Does my son know this?”

“Yes. I mentioned it to him, and he’s okay with that idea as well.” Minghao felt a little more relaxed. The queen didn’t absolutely hate him. Not like he had thought. Instead, he saw little pieces of the queen he had known when he was younger that would talk to his mother, kind and gentle. He wondered where along the way it had changed. Was it after his parents died and she had to take him in?

“Good. Please take good care of him. I know he’s an omega and that you both don’t like to be labeled as alpha and omega as often, but Jun’s got a kind heart, and I don’t want to see it broken.” The queen said gently.

Minghao nodded, “I promise. His heart is safe with me.” 

The queen nodded, “good.” She stood and made Minghao stand with her and pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry for how unfair things have been. But, I’m excited to see the future you build with my son.”

Minghao was surprised but hugged the queen back. “I hope it’s one you’re proud of your highness.”

“I’m sure I will be.” The queen smiled at him, “you’ll make a great king. And I’ll be here to help you become adjusted to that role. Thank you for loving my son.”

“Thank you.” Minghao smiled, “and loving him is the easiest thing I’ve done.”

The queen smiled, “alright, go on. I’m sure he’d like you back.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Minghao smiled. He bowed a little to her before leaving, less anxious about the future than he had been. 

When he found his friends again he smiled seeing Soonyoung leaning on Mingyu, content and happy. Jeonghan and Joshua were on either side of Seungcheol, the three in a pile of each other that just made sense, and Junhui sat with a pillow on his lap. They were listening as Jeonghan told a story of how Soonyoung had gotten in trouble sneaking out while they were gone and Jeonghan helped get him out of trouble.

Junhui looked over and smiled at him. He got up and went over. “How was it? You're still alive so not so bad right?” 

Minghao laughed softly and kissed Junhui’s cheek, “it went good. Your mother just wanted to talk to me.”

Junhui smiled, “see I told you so. She’s going to save the poison for after we’re kings.”

“Oh is that it?” Minghao smiled fondly. He walked to the group with Junhui and sat next to Mingyu, smiling at the other alpha and his childhood friend as Junhui sat next to him, automatically leaning into him. This was what felt right to him.

\--------

That night, Minghao was asleep next to Junhui when the older woke up next to him, distressed and having a hard time calming down.

“Jun?” Minghao whispered when he woke up, startled by the sour smell of cherry blossoms and hearing Junhui’s breathing being a little faster than usual. “Jun what’s wrong?”

“Hao?” Junhui quickly clung to him and held onto the alpha, burying his face into his neck, not moving even when Minghao flinched at Junhui bumping his side.

“Hey, hey.” Minghao rubbed his back, “what’s wrong? I’m here. Talk to me.”

Junhui stayed tucked into him so he focused on relaxing and calming things to make his own scent more comforting.

For a little while, they sat like that, Minghao worried for the prince and trying to comfort him while also trying to find out what had woken Junhui in such a startling way. In a quiet comfort, Minghao just rubbed Junhui’s back slowly, listening to the older and hoping his breathing would slow down and his heart calm down too. 

After a while, Junhui took a deep breath and snuggled into Minghao, less panicked and more relaxed. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as his head was now tucked into Minghao’s chest, just under his chin.

Minghao rubbed his back, “don’t be. You were pretty scared. Are you okay?”

Junhui was quiet for a moment before he nodded carefully. “I think so. Please stay with me.”

“I will. I’m not leaving.” Minghao promised. He pressed a soft kiss to Junhui’s head and rubbed his back still, “want to talk about it?”

It was silent again for a moment, just the sound of their breathing filling the room before Junhui spoke up, “I had a dream about Hoseok. And what would have happened if you didn’t stop him.”

“We don’t need to worry about that, he’s gone. You know that right?” Minghao said gently. He didn’t want to invalidate how Junhui felt, but he knew the prince needed reassuring.

“Yeah. I know. He was so close to hurting Soonie and I and he tried to kill you too and the thought of losing you,” Junhui’s voice shook and he pulled Minghao closer, which surprised the alpha since he didn’t think there was any room to spare between him and Junhui. “If Yanan had agreed to kill you I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I know. But Yanan’s a good person and he agreed with what you wanted. When I spoke to your mother today we talked about it even and she didn’t say anything against your choice. I’m here, and you’ll never have to live without me. I promise Jun, and I promise I’ll keep you safe still. No one is going to hurt you. Nothing is going to take you away from me.”

Junhui nodded and looked up at Minghao, a few tears shining in his eyes. “I love you Minghao. I love you so much and the thought of ever losing you scares me. I don’t want to be like my mom and have to live without you. I don’t think I could.”

“You don’t have to worry about that my little prince.” Minghao assured. He wiped Junhui’s tears away gently and kissed his forehead, “you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives. Wherever you go, I’ll follow. You are by far the most important person to me, and I’m going to fight for what we have and fight to keep it this way.”

Junhui nodded and took a deep breath, finally relaxing enough in Minghao’s arms. “I hate bad dreams.”

“I know, and I’ll be here through each of them okay? When you wake up, I’ll be here just like now.” Minghao hummed.

Junhui nodded and smiled at him, “thank you.”

“You’re very welcome my prince.” Minghao smiled. “Think you can go back to sleep? Or do you want to go for a little walk?”

“I think a walk maybe? If you're okay with that. I know I woke you and you're probably tired too.” Junhui said softly.

“I think a walk will be good for both of us.” Minghao smiled, “Besides, I’d rather stay awake and make sure you're fine than to sleep while you're not okay.”

“How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?” Junhui smiled.

“I think, my love, that I’m the lucky one.” Minghao smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Junhui’s lips.

After a while, the two got up and pulled on some warmer clothes before they silently left the room and started walking. They walked the grounds, pausing a few times to look up at the stars in the early morning sky, and by the time the sun was starting to wake up, they were both cuddled up together in the observatory, peacefully asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a week left of class, and a final, a paper, and a presentation to work on but I had to post. I missed you guys all so much and through the last two weeks I've been slowly working on this chapter to post it for y'all. I miss you all so much, so please tell me how you're doing, something good, or just say hi. I missed you.
> 
> Next chapter will be a wedding between two very adorable love birds, we'll get to finally see some Verkwan instead of just hints of our cute bubs, some WonChan, some Jihancheol, some good ole SeokHoon, and just a bunch of cute. So I hope you all look forward to that! 
> 
> Even though my class is ending this week, I do want to let y'all know that my next update may be slow because I have surgery on the 12 (nothing major just finally getting my tonsils out), so I'll be in recovery mode and slowly writing when I can. I hope y'all are doing good and I miss you all!!! (Can ya tell? haha). Stay safe!
> 
> Also last thing. This story may be coming to an end soon (but if you love Junhao and my writing, which if yall do then thank you so much for loving my writing) I'll have a new Junhao up shortly after finishing this au. It'll be a fantasy/mythical one with vampire Jun and witch Hao :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. So this is my new au! Couple notes:
> 
> Jun is an omega prince.  
Minghao is an alpha "servant" (royal guard).
> 
> More will be explained, but things to remember:  
This is slightly modern (?) Slightly not. Meaning there are modern themes but there are more traditional themes (this isn't a royal abo au set in the past).  
The "ancient history" with Japan that Junhao mention isn't in relation to anything. I just needed a country.  
This is set in China with all our fave members from Seventeen so there will still be a bunch of Korean characters. Please ignore any weird reality about that. This is an au. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! It helps me be motivated to write. I'm excited to write this au, but if I don't get comments it won't happen, because no feedback sucks. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
